Truth or Dare with the Dark side
by dljxxx
Summary: Fem Harry. Harriett potter is getting drunk and playing games with hermione, ginny and ron in grimmauld place when Voldemort and a few death eaters gain entrance to retrieve his locket Horcrux. In a panic Harri locks down the manor leaving them all powerless, its only right they play spin the bottle, right? Smut, drunk humor and a lot of it!
1. Chapter 1 LOCKDOWN AT THE MANOR

**So… it has been a while since I updated this, and after rereading it I am anything but happy with it, it was my first fic, and to sadly put it wrote quite juvenilely, but going over the first few chapters is now my priority, so whilst I get a feel for the story once more I will be adding a new chapter soon. Thanks to those who have stayed interested in this fic. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything from the HP universe!**

Truth or Dare with the dark side

The past year had not been easy on Harriett, the war was brewing heavier as each day passed, but whilst everyone else lazed around and praised her as their saviour, she was training to save herself, screw the masses whom blindly follow, if someone her age could see what was happening in the bigger picture yet adults whom had lived through the previous wars could not, there was not much hope for the wizarding world. Harri was pacing through the upper floor of Grimmauld place in a sombre mood, loosing Sirius this past year had almost broke her, so she pushed harder than ever, it was time for a few home truths to come out, she brushed the mark which adorned the side of her wrist with a fond smile, a simple parsel-glamour covering it, she pushed her melancholy thoughts aside, she knew what would help in this situation, alcohol… and guessing from the quietness that was coming from downstairs she knew Hermione, Ginny and Ron would could also benefit from losing themselves to the delirious state of being drunk.

With a new skip in her step she journeyed down to the cellar knowing they had a mix of wizard and muggle alcohol inside, "Hey guys… I've got drink!"

Malfoy Manor

Lord Voldemort strolled along the dais with perfect precision, he was stroking his wand silently seeming deep in thought whilst his followers sat around the table before him, but those that were faithful to him knew he was anything but distracted, his reflexes were a sharp as the reptile of which he looked like. Voldemort came to a stop at the head of the table and gazed at all his followers not many were brave enough to look him in the eye, a fact which brought him pleasure.

"I have come across some most troublesome news…" The dark lord almost whispered, "It had been brought to my attention that someone we thought was prideful and faithful was in fact a traitor"

The heavy atmosphere in the room thickened, Bellatrix's gaze shot to Severus Snape's, yet she received nothing but a blank expression in return.

"It seems that the late Regulus Black was not as faithful to our cause as it seems"

Bellatrix's vengeful look how dropped from her face, the twitching of her eye the only display of the rage she was barely keeping in.

"Dear Regulus has stolen a trinket from me which is quite precious, but thanks to the death of his blood traitor brother we are now able to gain entrance into the Black ancestral home. Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix and young Draco come, you will be escorting me".

Inside Grimmauld place

Harri bounded into the room, excitement seemed to be pouring off of her, she had a smile on her face as Ron and Ginny struggled to set up a muggle music system in a magic free cupboard she had previously warded, she assumed with their fathers obsessions they would know how to set up a simple item.

"I'm not too sure about this Harri, we should be alert at all times…" Hermione worried, her concerns went ignored as Ron noticed the muggle Vodka and boasted of how his brothers had said it was a lot stronger than wizarding brands.

"Lighten up Mione, I think a boost in moral is needed, and this will definitely give us that! Cheers" Harri cheered as she took a few gulps from the bottle.

Outside Grimmauld place

"My Lord it seems the house is not empty" Lucius bravely commented immediately bowing his head in submission. "Indeed it does seem so" replied Voldemort's hissy drawl. "We shall proceed anyway; hopefully it is an order member we can execute". One thought kept running through Snape's mind, 'I hope those dunderhead gryffindors aren't inside".

Inside Grimmauld place

"Filthy trespassers in this noble house!" was being screeched from the hallway, unluckily due to the muggle music playing, the group of teens did not hear the warning until the door came crashing in and there stood the dark lord, looking as imposing as ever as magic seemed to pour of him in waves, making you acknowledge his presence whether you wanted to or not.

Voldemort took in the room with an air of boredom, as his death eaters moved with stealth to each cover one of the light sides members.

"Well well well, looks like we have a pack of lost lion cubs" taunted Voldemort purposefully ignoring the face they were the ones intruding. A hopeless snigger could be heard from behind the dark lord which thanks to Harri's thorough training she was able to keep a fond smile off her face. "Malfoy" Ron spat, acknowledging his nemesis as he entered the room. Harri kept her eyes locked onto Voldemort as Hermione and Ginny were cornered by Lucius and Bellatrix, each escape route was running through her head, she may act like a thickheaded Gryffindor but you don't manage to stay alive for as long as she has with a Dark army after you with only bravery and brashness. "Don't worry mudblood and little red blood traitor we won't hurt you too much" cackled Bellatrix as she trailed her wand down Hermione's throat. "Quiet Bellatrix" Voldemort hissed not losing eye contact with Harri, whom much to his amusement did not have even a sliver of fear in her eyes, her fiery spirit humored him, she threw his name about like it was nothing when grown wizards trembled at the first syllable, she questioned his sanity, and fought back like he was a school yard rival, foolish maybe be he begrudgingly acknowledged her fearlessness.

"Harriett Potter, how wonderful to see you again" said Voldemort, trying to taunt her.

"Likewise Lord Voldemort, would you like a drink? A good host always offers refreshments". Harriet replied, with a polite smile on her face, keeping him stalling was giving her more time to plan a way out of this mess. Looking around she noticed all her wandless friends had a death eater with a wand covering them, this was going to take something big, Voldemort knew what she was attempting to do but he was intrigued to see what stunt she pulled this time so allowed her to continue, lulling her into a false sense of security, but she was about to show her real self, playing her part would not help her anymore. In the background she could hear Draco and Hermione arguing, when she heard the first syllable of the cruciatus spoken she knew she could not back out now, she had to hope that everything she had gone through the past few years was ready to pay off. Suddenly the room went silent, the temperature dropped, the lights dimmed and everyone stared at Harri in shock, her hair was beginning to dance around her body with the magnificent power she was displaying. No one could break eye contact with what was happening, the atmosphere was beginning to feel thick and suppressed. Voldemort was in a daze, oh how delicious and erotic her dark power felt. Wait.. Dark power?! That seemed to snap him out of it.

"I Lady Peverell-Black, Heiress Potter-Gryffindor call upon the blood magic of the Noble house of Black to lock down this current Black property; I call upon you to protect your Lady" Spoke the strong voice of Harriett as she stood with her eyes closed and her arms out with her hands facing downwards.

Everyone could feel the shift in atmosphere. "Nooooo!" screeched Bellatrix. "How have you, you filthy half-blood got the title of Lady Black?" she demanded. Harri simply raised an eyebrow in response and turned back to the dark lord dismissing the death eater as unimportant. Bellatrix was seething! 'How dare she!?' "Crucio!" she snarled, aiming the spell as Harri's back.. yet nothing happened. Everyone but Harri and the Dark Lord looked shocked; he was still watching Harri intently.

"How ironic.. The shrieking banshee had the gall to question me over being Lady Black when the stupid bint does not even seem to know how the blood Black family magic works" Harri snidely said. There was a blatant change in her demeanor; all pretense of being a teenager with only a few years of magical knowledge had left, before them stood a proud and pure raised Lady. Ron started laughing whilst Bellatrix looked more livid than ever. "Careful hunny that insanity is showing." Harri hated the mental bitch more than anything, there was only one more she hated to such a degree, so there was blatant loathing in her eyes as she stared at the woman. "The manor is in lockdown for at least 36 hours, more if the family magic feels threatened. No magic can be cast, no ill intent can be made without due course in which the family magic decides, no way in, no way out. The only thing that can use magic is the house elves", Harri informed the speechless group whilst going back to her seat and taking a large shot of Vodka.

Lord Voldemort, to crudely put it, was confused. Where had the weak, foolish, ridiculously light Gryffindor girl whom seemed to radiate goodness gone?! Before him was a stunning young lady with the most tantalizing power he had the pleasure of feeling.. well compared to his own obviously. "Please take a seat Lord Voldemort, we're stuck here, so you may as well make yourself comfortable" Her melodic voice drifted over to him. Riddle's were his guilty pleasure, it brought him great satisfaction when he figured things out, murderous he may be but his thirst for knowledge to fill his scholar heart was strong, but this was one puzzle he wanted answers to now. The Dark Lord sat down unconcerned with the rest of the room whom were all gaping at the pair, he accepted the drink she poured but watched like a hawk to ensure no tampering happened. "Since we're stuck I propose a temporary treaty whilst the house is in lockdown then when the time is up we continue like it never happened… who knows we may learn something vital about the supposed other side, deal?" Harri proposed looking graceful even though she was sipping straight whiskey. Now Voldemort started at her… has this girl completely lost her mind?! Bargaining with him? The greatest Dark Lord since Salazar himself, but with one look at her beautiful face he could see the sincerity in her eyes, he had nothing to lose anyway, he knew all about family magic's, damn messy thing to deal with… "Accepted" . Harri beamed at him, why did she seem excited to spend time in his presence? He had been brought to needing alcohol by a Gryffindor-for shame- he now had a slight bit of sympathy for his potions master whom had to teach this confusing bunch.


	2. Chapter 2 BE A GOOD HOST?

"Lord Voldemort?" The dark lord quirked an hairless brow in enquiry at the young lady opposite him. "I am not going to ask what you were doing here in the first place, as I doubt I would receive an honest answer and it is clear it is not a social visit, but your minions seem a bit lost as to what to do".

Harri noticed Lucius's face twitch at being called a minion and smirked a little as she felt humor flow from Voldemort to her.

"As you pointed out Lady Peverell-Black you are the host, what do you wish to do to keep your guests entertained?" Voldemort purred, how he managed to look regal whilst sharing characteristics with a snake always puzzled Harri, but then her obsession with him would also be brought into question so she tended to keep those thoughts at bay. Harri's lip quirked a little, oh how fun! The Dark Lord was actually teasing her!, 'ok keep the blush down!' she chanted to herself but judging by the small smug smirk sent her way she did not manage it. Looking around Harri noticed that everyone, including Snape who seemed to be attempting to become one with the shadows, was looking at her for suggestions, She looked back at Voldemort to pitch her idea. "Well we were about to play spin the bottle before you all gate crashed, we can continue to play if you like?" she asked. Voldemort scrunched up his slit nose in distaste at the idea of a menial muggle game, what did she take him for, he killed people for less than what she was proposing.

"Wait before you shoot the idea down let me explain" Voldemort bore his eyes into hers for her audacity to interrupt his thoughts. "Just think, we all have to take Veritaserum and everyone can ask any question we want, no limitations. How often would a chance like this come about without the whole kidnapping thing of course" she informed him, a smile which seemed quite malicious to him now adorned her plump lips. Now this sounded a lot more useful, just the thought of the information he may gain had him almost salivating… if Dark Lords did that sort of thing, the way she had used such a Slytherin tactic to bate him in did not go unnoticed by him. "Very well, we shall join in" Voldemort replied shooting a look at all the Death Eaters who replied with a mumbled "Yes My Lord". "I must admit I am interested in what I may find out about the enemy" he said looking at Harri who smirked at him.

"I'm interested too" She replied.

"Sephy are you out of your mind!? Think of what secrets could be spilled" Hermione shouted her eyes focused on her friend so the confused looks a few passed with each other avoided her attention.

" No mione" Harri replied her tone strong and sure. "The truth needs to come out eventually, plus we can uncap a few secrets in return and to answer the puzzled faces, I am Sephy; Harriett Persephone Peverell-Black, don't even bother asking about my titles as that is not coming out without truth serum"

Lucius being the politician he was got a hungry glint in his eyes, he lived for the games of politics, and he noticed the old houses she had named.

"Alright everyone rules are simple, everyone drinks the serum, it lasts 24 hours, spin the bottle, ask whoever it lands on truth or dare, every few spins we'll do a shot, I am not sure about the rest of you but I will be needing a drink to get through this. Everyone sit in a circle then". Harri could not suppress the laugh when she saw the look on Voldemort's face when others sat on the floor and he stayed where he was in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3 THE GAME

The Game.

Seating arrangement; Harri,Voldemort,Lucius,Draco,Bella,Snape,Hermione,Ron,Ginny.

"Ok ill go first!" Harri chirped clapping her hands like an excited toddler, she purposely sounded enthusiastic to piss Bellatrix off more as the woman was glaring daggers at her for sitting next to Voldemort. 'The hag is jealous… how wonderful' Harri basked in her glee for a moment before remembering the game.

"Everyone drink the potion and ill spin" Once everyone had the bottle landed on mini-Malfoy.

"Truth or Dare Draco?" she asked with an innocent expression

Draco knew better though but there was no way he was going to embarrass himself in front of such a crowd with a dare yet "Truth".

Harri smiled at him; "Who was your first crush?" she knew the answer, she just wanted to take enjoyment in everyone, specifically his father's reaction. Draco's face went from horrified to an angry snarl. Of course Potter would do this to him!.

"You" he responded through gritted teeth, right on cue shouts rang out.

"I knew it!" shouted Ron looking as smug as ever. Hermione and Ginny were giggling, Voldemort looked bored, Bellatrix looked horrified and Lucius looked like he had just been told his son was a Dumbledore fanatic with the face he was pulling.

"POTTER?!" Lucius spluttered with disbelief.

"Hey! I take offence to that! He could do a lot worse than me so don't act so insulted!" Harri shouted back at him, she had always taken it to heart when people spoke down about her, a life time with that 'wonderful' family of hers was to blame for the insecurity. Draco's self-preservation kicked in and he quickly spun the bottle to draw attention away from Harri and his father who were trying to kill each other with their glare.

'Ah perfect' Draco thought, "Truth or Dare weaslette?"

"Truth" Ginny replied watching Draco suspiciously.

"Who and when was your first kiss?"

"Theo Nott, first year" she whispered in response, ducking her head to avoid her brothers gaze.

"A slytherin?!" Ron yelled. "First year?!" Hermione shouted outraged.

"I see now why you suggested alcohol Harri" Ginny whispered sheepishly. At the reminder of alcohol everyone had a few needed shots now they knew the degree of the questions being asked. Ginny span the bottle knowing she had to get the attention off her from her fuming relative and bushy haired friend.

"Truth or Dare Ron?"

"Dare" Ron replied boldly.

"I dare you to drink as many shots as you've had people kiss you"

Ron's face drained of any color and he didn't move to drink a single shot.

"Never even been kissed before weasel? And I thought you could not get anymore pathetic" Draco drawled, snickering could be heard from everyone in the room . Ron spun the bottle with more force than necessary, his hot headed temper already showing through. "SHOT" Harri called ready to defuse the situation.

'Brilliant' Ron thought, thinking of all the ridicule the professor had put him through. "Truth or Dare Snape?"

Snape sneered at the disrespectful tone the red head used and was happy when Weasley flinched. "Truth"

"What's the real reason you hate Sephy?" The whole group leaned in all wanting to know the answer.

Snape groaned to himself, of course bloody Gryffindors would ask such questions. Snape chanced a look at Voldemort to see he too was interested in the answer and knew he was about to cause himself a lot of trouble, but from Harri's display earlier, it seemed it was time for a few secrets to be spilled anyway.

"I don't" He sighed. "I actually think she's a remarkable student, top of most of her classes and is actually able to hold a conversation unlike most dunderhead students, but due to the war I have to keep up a pretense of hating the enemy".

"I see" was all Voldemort had to say. Snape looked up to see Harri smiling at him in gratitude, he gave her a nod back.

"Truth or Dare Lucius?"

"Truth" came the pompous reply, honestly.. bloody Malfoys and their haughtiness.

With a slight smirk Snape asked "Have you ever cheated on Narcissa?" 'Well that ought to deflate that damn ego'.

"Yes" Lucius stiffly replied. That was all it took. Bellatrix was off shrieking like a cat being drown again. The sudden deep chuckle beside Harri startled her a little. She turned to see the Dark Lord looking at her with humor in his eyes. She smiled shyly at him then looked away quickly blushing. The arguing was still going on between the Death Eaters whilst the other teens watched as if it was a live soap opera.

"How perfect, such a pretty blush you have" Voldemort purred trying to make the little lion uncomfortable. Harri looked up at him biting her lip attempting to keep the tingles she began to feel due to his voice at bay. Harri gave Voldemort a small smile ignoring the banshee still going off in the background.

"I forgot you were actually sitting by me, you have been awfully quiet for someone whom usually demands all the attention in the room to be on him".

Voldemort actually looked amused with her cheeky greeting, oh how she delighted in seeing his garnet eyes light up.

"You're taking this pretty well potter to say you have the dark lord sitting next to you and a bunch of Death eaters across the room dying to find out your deepest secrets" he baited her, in all honesty her lack of fear was biting at him. How is it a young woman of 16 is so fearless when grown wizards cower to even say his name… Strange times indeed.

"Secrets aren't my biggest worries these days dark lord. Secrets are what cause problems to begin with. The smallest of thing can change ones whole outlook so we shall see the outcome in just over 35 hours time" That infuriating smile was back on her face now, fantasies of ripping that ridiculous smile off her face were running through his head as Lucius and Bellatrix finally stopped barking at each other and settled for glaring.

"Spin the bottle Lucius I tire of hearing of these menial issues" Voldemort ordered. With one last glare at Bellatrix Lucius span.

"Truth or dark Lady Black" just one more jab at Bellatrix for not getting the title he thought smugly.

"I don't trust what you would do of me so truth.."

"Hmm why are you only lady Peverell-Black and heiress potter-Gryffindor?"

Now everyone was staring at her also wanting to know the answer. 'Ok deep breath'

"I am not a half-blood... James Potter was one parent yes but he was I guess my 'mother'. He and Sirius had fooled around and he ended up pregnant... The story of how things ended up the way they did isn't fully known but I intend to find out. So technically as Black is my father's heritage I can claim lady black now. Lady Peverell is through the potter line which is also the Gryffindor line.. Dumbledore still thinks I'm ignorant of my heritage so I left the potter &amp; Gryffindor titles empty so he wouldn't be alerted. I'm not under his thumb as many believe. People just don't give me chance.. The light throws the savior title at me &amp; the dark attempt to kill without even talking to me. There's not really anything else to say on that matter".

All of the dark side was speechless... Voldemort was pretty pleased with himself, even with this bit of info he knew more than Dumbledore on the matter.. Petty maybe but that infuriating old man made it like this.

"Ok let's move on everyone's gone quiet" Harri laughed.

"With news like that Seph it takes a whole to settle in" Hermione piped in nodding her head in a factual manner.

"Yeah it took us days and that was with coming to Gringotts and speaking to Sirius to clarify" Ginny said with Ron nodding along.

"Right I'm spinning! Oh look at that Truth or dare Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort looked at Harri the girl looked too eager... Damn. Best play it safe. "Truth" he slowly drawled.

"Good choice! Do you really think that I am weak? As you see fit to inform me every time we meet..."

Oooh the nerve of this girl!

"No" he said whilst giving Harri a death glare. The girl just smiled at him in response! Time to pick up the teasing I think.. Yes that will work, he hated not having magic.

"Lucius spin the bottle for me" "yes my Lord"

"Ah miss granger, young Draco's favorite subject when it comes to whining..." The groups of teens snickered. Even Severus twitched a lip at Draco's mortified expression.

"Truth or dare"

"We've had a load of truths... I'll go dare" the brunette replied.

"Very well... I dare you to tell everyone you're biggest secret"

A small "oh shit" was heard from next to him to see a highly embarrassed expression on Harris face which mirrored the one on Hermione's.. Voldemort cackled to himself in his head. 'How interesting'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mentions of smut**

**_/harri &amp; Voldemort/_****= Parseltongue**

** Chapter 4; Thing are getting heated..**

Draco and Severus were paying more attention than ever now hoping for some blackmail material. Even the Weasley siblings looked a little red faced. 'Ooh this is going to be good'

Hermione looked around, everyone was staring at her &amp; Harri was facing the floor finding the hem on her robe the most interesting thing in the room. Even Bellatrix was looking a little less insane no doubt wanting to embarrass them.

"Well you see... Erm... Well"

"It must be bad if you're stuttering miss granger" Piped in Severus, enjoying his student squirm under the scrutiny.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow in impatience. "Well miss granger?"

"Ok right, Well Harri has some pretty big kinks when it comes go her sex life"

"Herm!" Harri squeaked, every head in the room snapped around to her, Voldemort's robes were beginning to feel a little tighter around the waist band just thinking of the possibilities.

"Well yeah… So one night we were all drinking &amp; we were talking over her likes etc.. And one thing led to another. It led to Ron walking in on us whilst Harri was grinding on my face with her hands in my hair whilst I was licking her out.. And then Ron squeaked like a girl and ran out the room screaming that Harri was trying to suffocate me but we were too far gone to notice the door still open and quite a few Gryffs heard us both orgasm"

Voldemort had one lecherous grin on his face as he studied Harri's flushed cheeks. /"so the little lion cub is a less innocent than we thought, I wouldn't mind you sitting on my face"/ he hisses in parseltongue hoping to embarrass her. He heard her breath hitch then pant in quiet breaths hoping no else could hear/" you're not the only one who would like it"/ she surprised him by responding. This made Voldemort's smirk deepen. 'Oh little one you've asked for it now'

The rest of the group was still speechless, Snape's eyes looked like they were going to fall out his head, Lucius and Draco seemed flustered too.. Can't blame them though two hot girls at it.. Anyone would be flustered. Bellatrix seemed quite happy that her new 'cousin' wasn't all that boring. Ron went bright red again and Ginny looked pretty jealous.

"Hey! That was the day you pair kicked me out the dorm now I know bloody why!"

"Sorry gin" the girls sheepishly replied at the same time. "Next time I wanna watch! I've seen Harri drunk I know how she gets it'll be.. Fun" Ginny giggled. The girls looked at each other for a second. "Alright" now the dark side's faces looked even more shocked.

"You alright over there Draco? You seem a bit warm" Harri teased.

"Erm yeah.. Fine thanks" he coughed causing the girls to giggle.

'The next time that girl will be on my face not the mudbloods I'll be sure of it' Voldemort thought.

"Ok moving on!... Ron truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take 5 shots as your last dare didn't turn out well"

"That and he's more tolerable drunk than sober" said Ginny.

"Urgh" Ron moaned grimacing at the burn of his last shot.

"Everyone shot!" Just to make it worse for Ron.

"Right my turn" Ron's voice was starting to slur.

"Truth or Dare Mini-Malfoy?

"Truth"

"Do you truly follow Voldemort's rule?"

"oooh" Ginny giggled.

Draco gulped; "I am torn between the dark lord and Sephy, My loyalty lies with the dark lord due to my views on muggles, dark arts and where my family loyalty lies, but also to Sephy as she was truly friends with me for who I am not my family name, but from the way Sephy seems to be edging closer to My Lord" he paused to wink at her as she blushed and looked down " I think it's clear where my full loyalty lies now… I apologies father for not being fully supportive until Sephy was ready"

The whole room was silent, until Harri started clapping, "You're brilliant you know dray" she smiled at him.

Voldemort was sat deep in thought, from what he had witnessed so far, and from what he had felt from Harri's magical aura he was determined to sway her to his side, but now after hearing young Malfoys speech he was quite sure she was already there, 'Stick that Dumbledore!"

"right…" Draco coughed clearing his throat. "Truth or Dare Harri?"

"Dare!"

"ok,ok I Dare you to give Severus a hug"

Snape's eyes snapped at Draco then over to Harri. "Take even a step closer to me Potter and I'll use potions to change your gender to that of a boy… I can imagine how you would look as a mini james potter with the mutts ridiculous hair"

"Oh come on professor… who knows you may enjoy it" Harri taunted as she took a step closer to him and opened her arms. Snape sat stiff and straight backed looking as if he was in pain as Harri tightened her arms around him. Snape sighed and awkwardly patted her back.

"Alright brat you can loosen up now"

"Glad you enjoyed it uncle Sev" Harri winked at him.

"Im warning you Sephy you're walking on thin ice"

"I know I know, but I'm no longer under Dumbledore's watch let me be giddy!" Harri sang back.

The whole room seemed ridiculously confused.

"Oh none of you lot know hehe.. ooops. Sev's my Godfather, we found out in second year when I went to have the inheritance test, which was when I found out about Siri being my Father. Aunt lily knew the situation of keeping Sirius from knowing the truth was unethical, I am still not sure what the full story of the situation is but she named Sev as my godfather as she knew he would stick to his own morals rather than blindly follow someone else's, and due to me asking him to Oath not to release any information apart from my Gryffindor Savior cover story he wasn't able to tell the Dark Lord of anything, so please don't punish him Lord Voldemort, he literally could not do anything as he was sort of pressured into the Oath in front of the goblins".

Severus looked at Harri with pride in his eyes before looking over to the Dark Lord and bowing his head.

"Do not worry Miss Black, due to the circumstances you have mentioned I understand the position Severus was put in, and due to the truth serum I know punishing him would be unmerciful"

Harri released the breath she was holding and smiled widely at Voldemort, who raised a hairless brow in response.

"Anyway on with the game!" she sang.

"Truth or Dare Ron?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take two potions of my choice, it won't be one that causes pain though I guarantee"

Ron looked conflicted whether to agree or not. "ok"

"Brilliant!" Harri shouted, looking pretty excited which made Ron begin to regret his decision. Harri left the room to retrieve the vials she needed, upon returning she handed the first vial to Ron which held a sickly yellow colored potion then the other which held a cloudy looking potion. Snape scrutinized them from across the circle, then looked at Harri and smirked.

"What do they do?" Ron questioned.

"You will have to take them to find out"

Draco was fully staring at Ron now, excited to see any embarrassment issued on him.

"Close your eyes and drink them both fast"

Ron did so. Then opened his eyes, nothing happened at first and he smiled in relief, then took a good look at the group and noticed most of them biting their lips to hold in their laughter. Ron looked down and screamed! His skin had turned a bright yellow making his freckles stand out brighter than usual. Full blown laughter was now being heard around the room, Ron jumped up and ran to find a mirror, he shrieked at his reflection! He had a pair of B cup sized breasts and his hair had grew past his shoulders, all the female body parts looked outrageously out of place on Ron. As he stepped back in the room he was suddenly ambushed by Draco holding his arms behind his back, whilst Harri put bright red lipstick on him making him look even more unattractive. Done with her project Harri stepped back to admire her work and started laughing to the point where she had tears in her eyes.

"Give us a shimmy Ron!" Ginny catcalled. Causing the girls, Bellatrix included to laugh.

Lucius and Severus looked as if they wanted to be sick, Draco was laughing like an idiot clinging onto Harri for support.

"That was brilliant Harri! Can you slip the secrecy pact so I have Weasel blackmail for the rest of his existence" Draco pleaded.

"That's it!" Ron shouted and went to spin the bottle. "Truth or Dare ferret?"

"How dare you? Dare yellow Weasel"

"I dare you to let the girls dress you up in clothes similar to what they're wearing"

"Good one Ron!" Hermione sniggered trying to keep a straight face at Ron's yellow skin.

"A Malfoy will never make a show of their self like this! I demand you change that dare Mr. Weasley!" Lucius shouted.

"Erm... No" Ron simply replied much to the amusement of everyone.

"Show me what you're wearing then" Draco demanded getting annoyed at the situation. Damn Weasel.

Harri stood up to undo her robe, underneath she wore a silk strappy emerald green nighty, it was laced around the chest area and fit snugly to her well-developed breasts. It hugged her slim waist and danced across her curvy hips stopping mid-thigh.

Voldemort had never seen someone so sinfully breathtaking. 'She's even hotter than I thought!' Similar thoughts were running through all the males heads, Draco even forgot for a moment what the dare was about until Hermione stood up &amp; showed off a pretty chemise &amp; shorts ensemble. Baby pink in color trimmed with cream lace. Ginny wore similar to Hermione's but navy blue.

"Take your pick then ferret, I'm sure one of the girls won't mind lending you something"

Ron was having the time of his life, seemingly forgetting he had a pair of breasts on his chest.

"Fine!" Draco huffed.

"We'll take him upstairs &amp; find him something" said Ginny grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Why don't we all stretch our legs out whilst we wait?" Harri suggested. "Uncle Sev there's a couple of potions in the lab still in cauldrons in statis which I can't identify. I wasn't sure what to do with them so I was wondering if you could take a look?"

Severus looked over to Voldemort for confirmation keeping up his guise of good follower, receiving a nod he stood and left the room. Ron went into the kitchen on a food search and Bellatrix and Lucius seemed content with glaring at each other still not over Lucius' unfaithfulness issue.

**_:/so little snake, you've surprised me so far../:_** Voldemort hissed. **_:/I must say I am eager to continue this game now/:_**

Harri looked at him biting her lip; she forgot how deeply she was attracted to him... If only he would be interested in someone like her.

**_:/I'm glad.. Wouldn't want to be a bad host now would I, the black family has a reputation to uphold:/_** She leaned in closer to his ear. **_:/absolutely anything you need My lord/:_** she huskily continued _**:/let me know and I'll make sure to do it for you, anything/:**_

Oh fuck that did it... He needed her and soon. The little minx calling him her lord.. The girl was just asking to be pounded into.

Just then the group arrived back to see Draco in a vest top and a pair of tight, barely there shorts.. He looked pretty good! Harri let off an appreciative whistle just to make it worse. Lucius couldn't believe his eyes! And this was happening in front of his lord! Oh the shame!

Voldemort was too busy watching Harri's chest rise whilst she breathed to notice anything else.

"Your spin Draco!"

"SHOTS EVERYONE!" 3 shots later...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author warning; some smut, there is a certain name which Harri calls Bellatrix which is very offensive to people who can't have children, it's pretty crude but it is explained why!. Harri is OOC and quite submissive but that is only to Voldemort no one else.**

**Chapter 5; Secrets spilled**

"Truth or dare aunt Bella" Draco asked.

"Truth"

"Are you pissed that Harri is now lady black instead of you?"

"Yes! The filthy bastard child of the blood traitor doesn't deserve to be the head of a noble house" Bellatrix haughtily sniffed.

"What?!" came the angry voice of Harri. "I'm from the main branch of the black family! You are from a cousin branch! Not only do I actually understand the family magic's unlike you… I haven't done anything to disgrace the family name like you did you mental hag! You can see the damn insanity from Azkaban just from one look at your filthy face! Don't you dare insult me! The lady ring wouldn't of accepted me if I wasn't worthy... The family magic would have called you forth if it was right for you! How fuckin dare you!"

Harri had stood up now beyond mad at Bellatrix.

"That filthy blood traitor should have put you down at birth having a child out of wedlock!"

"How fuckin dare you?! I'll rip your eyes out! At least Sirius could have children unlike you, you baron whore! You actually willingly tampered with potions to make yourself beautiful at the cost of being able to conceive and carry a child and now look at you simpering all after your lord like some common tramp whilst your poor husband has to look elsewhere to get laid and to have an heir for his family line… Don't think I don't know the goings on of your marriage as head of house things like that come through me now!"

"How dare you!?" Bellatrix screeched in reply.

Voldemort was getting ridiculously hard now; an angry Harri potter was even hotter than the defiant one. No one else in the room spoke just listening to the women argue.

"Where's that mutt of a father now then wittle Harri? … Oh yeah I killed him!"

A sharp intake of breath was heard from around the room, Snape knowing Harri's temper looked a little uneasy.

"Persephone do not retaliate!" He shouted hoping to defuse what was about to happen.

"I'll fuckin murder you, you bitch!" And with that she dived at Bellatrix landing straddling her waist, she smashed her fist into the mad woman's face making her screech then grabbed her hair and slammed her head off the floor.

Lucius and Severus jumped up trying to break it up before it got too bad. Ron and Ginny were cheering her on. Hermione looked torn and Voldemort was enjoying the show, that was until things took a turn for the worse and he had to intervene. Harri was strangling Bellatrix her eyes glowing with binded power; Bellatrix was weakly kicking her legs out trying to buck Harri off. Voldemort picked Harri up from behind ordering Lucius and Severus to sort Bellatrix out. Voldemort carried the heavily panting girl out the room to calm her down.

"Can you take me to my room please I need to get changed. My nighties ripped" looking down he could see the strap was indeed tore and had caused the front to fall slightly revealing more of that delectable breast.

Once in her room Voldemort sat at her dressing table whilst she searched for something to wear. "Shall I leave the room whilst you get changed?" He queried not really wanting to leave the room at all.

Harri bit her lip in thought, "no it's fine."

She took a simple black dress out her wardrobe and turned away from Voldemort and lifted her nighty. His breath caught when he saw her with her back to him, she had the most beautiful pale skin, not a blemish in sight. Her long black hair reached mid back and she had on black lace underwear making her perky bum look mouthwatering. Slim powerful thighs reached delicate feet. He was itching to move forward to touch and taste that skin. For someone who thought that there was nothing more repulsive than another person's touch, he was craving this dark angel passionately.

"Are you feeling a little calmer now? Bellatrix may not be the most stable but I would appreciate you not trying to kill my followers"

"I apologies... I acted in the most unflattering way. That mad woman just gets under my skin like no other. I want nothing more than to see her tortured and it gets the better of me."

"Well little snake you're holding my interest quite steadily" Voldemort replied brushing hair away from her forehead. "There is something I came here for; A locket. It's from the slytherin family line, it rightfully belongs to me"

"It's safe don't worry, I know what it really is I made sure no one could touch it. Your diary is safe too, everyone thinks that I destroyed it but we planned a replica and destroyed that. Wait, wait please, don't get angry at me for knowing what they are! There is a reason for it!"

"Explain now!" Voldemort snapped.

"I'm one of your collection; My scar, touch it"

And so Voldemort did, gently brushing his fingers over the famous lightning bolt &amp; he felt it!, the thrum of feeling complete.

'Gasp' "You really are! How did you find out?"

"Your diary, when I picked it up I felt that thrum of magic and asked Tom Riddle what it was. After conversing with Salazar's portrait, which yelled badly at Tom, it was hilarious. We realized the only logical reason was you accidentally made me one. The mind link, my ability of parseltongue. Your ability to enter this property even though it's under fidilius, the house magic recognizes a part of you already in here so when you invited your DE's in too it worked"

Voldemort was speechless! He could not believe it! No wonder they never got very far in battle they were the same damn soul!.

"I'll be honest with you, but please don't reveal this to anyone until I'm ready to, that's all I ask of you."

Voldemort was too busy still gazing at her scar in wonder to register what she was saying.

"The truth Voldemort..."

"Pardon? Yes sorry.. It's just amazing.. A human horcrux!"

"I know… You really are beyond brilliant with magic... Anyway the truth. I'm not the golden girl everyone thinks I am. I talked the Hat out of putting me into Slytherin in first year as I knew the wizarding world could not handle a Slytherin savior.. Since then I played along with Dumbledore's ridiculous schemes buying myself time. You felt my aura earlier it's far from light. I've never had the chance to speak openly with you so I'm throwing everything out there now. I want to be on your side, I can't stand muggles, they're way too dangerous to be in the know about magic. Light magic needs dark magic to continue to exist or else magic will end up dying and you're the only one who can create that balance. Even if you don't want me as a follower, I won't be doing the lights bidding anymore far too many times I could have lost my life now"

As Harri finished her speech she got down on her knees, Voldemort's eyes watching her intently. "No magic can be cast in here but an Oath can... "Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle I pledge myself to thee and thus thy cause, whatever you choose for me I shall follow, as I am yours, the carrier of your soul". Harri shivered when she felt the Oaths magic connecting them together, Voldemort put his fingers under her chin lifting it to look into her eyes. There it was, that beautiful submission only he would ever see.. Oh how having a witch as powerful as Harri Potter on their knees for you was enthralling, for the first time in decades an honest laugh burst through Voldemort's throat.

" You really are an enigma dear Persephone" Harri shivered at the sound of his voice.. Oh the fantasies she's had from that voice. "Never let me see you show submission to anyone but me, your Lord"

"no one but you My Lord"

oh how those words were bringing twitches to his cock. Both of them were too caught up in the moment to remember the group downstairs.

"Stand Persephone, I want to see that beautiful body of yours" and just as she did he caught sight of her from the front as she went to shimmy out of her dress. Small cute toes, shapely legs, strong thighs and hips, trimmed waist and a drool worthy chest, slender neck, plump red lips, thick long lashes covering intense killing curse eyes, his newest prize was ridiculously gorgeous. Abruptly there was a knock at the door and his good little Persephone looked at him for permission what to do. "Sephy we're about to continue downstairs you ok in there?" came Hermione's voice. Persephone was maintaining eye contact about to slip her dress down to her feet feeling the dark lord's eyes on her as she bent over, but the sudden contact of a hand on her back had her faltering, Slowly stroking the skin made her release a breathy moan.

"We're coming now miss Granger thank you for informing us" came his deep voice. He slid his hand over her bum, slowly over her core which was wet, and as he noticed this he drew his hand back and slid it over again feeling the moisture soak through the black lace underwear, this brought another breathy moan from her. Voldemort wanted nothing more than to smash his cock in her right there, with great difficulty he lowered his hands to her legs and pulled up her dress from where it was pooling, after straightening it out he zipped it up for her, an oddly intimate thing to do.

"Come on Lady Peverell-Black we have much time for this once we have learned everyone's secrets from this game.."

Harri was still breathless so just nodded at him her mouth slightly open from arousal. Just the way she was looking up at him was making him almost lose control.

When they entered the downstairs room silence greeted them, Harris eyes instantly sought out Bellatrix and they glared murderously at each other.

"Erm aunt Bella it's your turn" Draco piped in not wanting those glares upon himself.

"Of course dear nephew, family looks out for each other after all" she snidely replied, trying to get a reaction out of Harri and it would of worked if it wasn't for Voldemort hand which was running a finger along her back luckily out of sight of everyone else.

"Please COUSIN take your turn and stop holding up the game, seeking attention" Harri snapped back.

"Truth or dare My Lord?"

"Hmm truth"

Bellatrix snapped her eyes at Lucius looking smug, "who is your favorite Death Eater my lord?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes making Harri want to gauge her eyes out even more but from jealousy this time. Voldemort noticed Harris reaction and had to stifle a smirk.. Oh yes his Persephone was going to be possessive.

"None of you are, I simply don't have favorite's you all have orders which you follow.. Although I have conversed with Lucius and Severus in a way that could be considered more than simple follower/lord"

He heard Harri giggle next to him, she obviously caught onto Bellatrix's heartbroken face.

"Lucius spin the bottle for me I will not take part in such a task"

"Yes my lord"

"Truth or Dare Mr. Weasley"

Ron took a nervous gulp. "Erm truth"

"Name the 2 most embarrassing things that's ever happened to you"

"Oh no.. Damn v-serum"

"Well the most mortifying was when I walked in on Harri dominating Hermione by grinding on her face"

This brought blushes from the girls &amp; smirks from the males.

"Last week all the guys in the dorm was comparing their size"

"Size of what?" Harri asked just to make the matters worse. Ron looked at her to see she was smirking at him.

"Size of our cocks" he gritted out ignoring the snickering from around the room.

"Well everyone was comparing size &amp; I was the smallest but to make it worse at that moment Ginny walked in and gagged when she caught sight of what we were doing"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You're that pathetic weasel you're own sister feels sick at the state of you" Draco baited.

"Shut it ferret, like you can talk you were moping around miserable for weeks when Sephy turned you down on a date.. That's pathetic"

"How dare you?! You're that pathetic Weasel that your two best friends have friend zoned you that much that they get off on each other rather than go near your cock!"

"Now you're asking for it ferret! Wanna tell everyone what happened when you and Hermione kissed? Yeah that's right mini-Malfoy kissed the so called 'mudblood' that he bangs on about and to make it worse he cum straight away without her even touching him!"

"HOW DARE YOU KISS A MUDBLOOD DRACONIS!" Bellatrix screeched.

"Call my friend a mudblood again you vile bitch &amp; I'll be ripping any entitlement away from you, oh how wonderful it is to be lady black.. Just thinking about all the disowning I can do.." Said Harri acting as if she was fantasising over it. That shut Bellatrix up though.

Lucius was staring at his son as if he had two heads he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Voldemort thought it was hilarious; it explained all the whining over her he did.

"Fuck you weasel... At least I've had someone kiss me"

"Alright enough! Let's continue to play" shouted Ginny, everyone could clearly see the game was getting more heated now the alcohol had made way into their systems. "SHOTS" was shouted, after another 3 shots the game progressed.

"Truth or dare herm?" Ron asked. "Bare in mind I also heard you laughing at me just.."

'Ooh trouble with the teens' Voldemort gleefully thought.

"Truth"

Everyone could see the happy malicious look in Ron's eyes. "Who is your current crush?"

Hermione looked horrified whilst Harri was giggled causing Hermione to glare at her.

"Professor Snape" was her whispered reply. Harri was now outright laughing at Snape's expression. Voldemort was actually pretty shocked.. Mind you of course the bookworm would have the student teacher fantasy.

"Alright enough, truth or dare Harri?"

Harri knew better than to say dare by the looks Hermione was giving her.. "Truth"

Oh shit Hermione's smirk grew.. "Who was your first masturbation fantasy?"

Everyone leaned in pretty eager to hear this, Harri looked like she wanted black manor to swallow her up.

"Tom riddle in the chamber of secrets" was her reply. Voldemort looked ridiculously smug. Snape looked like he might need to ask to be obliviated.

"No that's nowhere near embarrassing enough.. Who's your current fantasy?"

"Hermione you only get to ask one question!"

"Quit fighting the V-serum and answer!"

Harri took a deep breath, "Voldemort in the graveyard when he had me tied to his father's grave" .

Everyone was wide eyed at this. Bellatrix was seething 'how dare someone but her think about her lord in that way!'

:/well little snake we can always go back there and reenact/: Voldemort whispered to her causing her to blush the prettiest pink whilst he sat back and chuckled.

"Really Harri?! What the hell is it with you and those damn kinks! I understood the bondage and that but dark lords &amp; graveyards?! This takes it to a whole new level!" Ginny shouted at her.

Harri quickly recovered and smirked.. "What can I say.. I like the adventure".

Harri then turned to Hermione and narrowed her eyes. "Games on now.. You've asked for it. Who was your first kiss?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes in return, if Harri was going to embarrass her she'd make sure she did the same in return. Everyone sat in silence excited to see what would happen. " Blaise Zabini third year. Who was yours?"

Damn truth serum!

"Tom Riddle second year"

"Hold on! So whilst my sister was dying on the floor of the chamber &amp; I was stuck under a pile of rocks with that idiot lockheart you were making out with the damn thing that caused it all?!" Ron shouted outraged. The dark side were all watching Harri intently.

"Yeah" Harri responded waving her hand dismissively. "Wanna continue this interrogation cus whilst my secrets might be bad yours are just as bad and you know it.." Harri was taunting Hermione now.

"Definitely.. Plus we can blame it on the alcohol afterwards"

"Yeah good idea.. Fine who did you lose your virginity too?" this made Hermione lose her cool a little.

"Damn it Harri! Draco Malfoy during the triwizard tournament"

The whole dark side were looking at Draco with gob smacked expressions, apart from Snape he looked a little jealous.

"Who did you lose your virginity too Harri?" Asked Hermione sweetly knowing Harri's answer was a lot worse than hers. Now Voldemort leaned in eager he wanted to know too.

Harri gave Hermione her best death glare "Tom Riddle from the diary, same year as the tournament" now there was shouting all around the room.

"How can a diary have sex?"

"Who's tom riddle?"

"I thought you destroyed the diary"

Then came Voldemort's voice. "Well how very interesting.." He purred giving Harri a smoldering look.

"Shush everyone!" "Well the diary collects residual magic from Hogwarts and over time can build up enough to form a physical form outside of the book. I never destroyed the diary for a reason and that reason isn't anyone's but the owner of the diaries business and lastly who Tom Riddle is isn't my secret to spill.. And also Hermione don't think you're getting off easily now.."

" The night I was smashed and you licked me out.. Were you really as drunk as I was?"

'Oh crap' "No I was pretty sober I just wanted to see how it would be" Hermione admitted. Yet again another shocked silence.

"You took advantage of me when I was drunk?! Well done haha! And this is why you are my best friend" Harri happily replied.

The dark side couldn't believe what they were hearing. Lucius turned to Severus..

. "Are all Gryffindor's like this or are these an odd bunch?".

Snape didn't know how to answer.." I honestly don't know."

"Last question before we resume the game it's only fair from what you've just asked me.."

"Very well go ahead Herm"

"Alright.. That time when I walked into the dorm &amp; you had your hands tied to the headboard and there was a brunette guy slamming into you &amp; I mean slamming cus the bed was banging on the wall &amp; you were almost screaming in passion.. Who the hell was the guy?! He was damn hot &amp; the way he was moaning too and the force he was slamming into you.. It was too hot I had to run out the room before I had an orgasm just from watching! Oh crap I didn't mean to go into that much detail! Sorry"

Harri peaked a look at Voldemort who was narrowing his eyes at her in possessiveness. "That was diary Tom Riddle" she admitted. Voldemort felt relieved and incredible hard after hearing about how she liked it. He couldn't wait to taste that dripping pussy &amp; feel it gliding along his..

'Fuck.. Pay attention to the game!' His mind screamed at him.

"When you said he could manifest I didn't realize to that extent! That's amazing, what a lucky girl you are!" Hermione giggled.

"Anyway shots everyone! After that trauma I need it more than ever" Harri proclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5;**

"My turn!" Harri happily chirped. "Truth or Dare Draco?"

"Truth"

"Tell your father what you truly think of Hermione"

Draco paled instantly but then the truth serum kicked in.

"Father, I think Hermione is a brilliant witch, she's one of the brightest of our generation, she's beautiful, she knows damn well what to do with her wand but she's also a foolish Gryffindor know it all"

"How can you say anything nice about a mudblood Draco?!"

"Hey! Hermione's not even a mudblood you damn fool. She's a half blood her mother's a witch!" Harri yelled.

Lucius looked sheepishly around; having no come back he simply gave Draco a look and continued with the game.

"Truth or dare weasel?" Draco spat.

"Truth" Ron replied

"Do you truly believe Harri has a chance to defeat the dark lord and why"

"Pfft no! Everyone knows she's barely passable in power strength but Dumbledore ensured I would have a cut from her vaults if I continued to be her friend when she died in the battle" Ron spat before realizing what he had just said. Chaos ensured around the room even the dark side was shocked with how Weasley really thought. Hermione was going mad shouting at Ron, Ginny was declaring that she thought nothing like her brother surprisingly the only one quiet and not at all surprised was Harri.

"Why are you so quiet little one?" Voldemort asked. Whether it was the soft tone to his voice or that he was asking what everyone wanted to know but it silenced the whole room. Bellatrix couldn't even stand Harri but even she was shocked at the treachery that was shown.

"I already knew.. Dumbledore has been paying Ron money out the potter vault since my first year so he could keep me in line, Draco why do you think i instantly refused your hand on the train, it wasn't that I was rejecting you but it was cus Ron was watching, that's why I explained afterwards to you. Draco and I have been friends since the beginning, but due to the war &amp; me needing time to get everything in order I asked him to keep up the game of bad Draco death eater wannabe and gold girl Harri. I just needed the honest confession from Ron to pull up a charge with the goblins without alerting Dumbledore to it, and now I have it. Thanks hunny.. I lady Peverell-black, heiress potter-Gryffindor call upon the noble black magic to seal all secrets spread in this manor whilst under lockdown so only those in this room can speak them amongst themselves. There no running to Dumbledore now Ron. You'll just have to watch your back when we leave here, you'll get a taste at how did you put it? Yes a taste of how 'barely average power' feels" Harri explained, feeling vindictive pleasure when Ron sank back in on himself.

"Harri I can't believe you've finally got it! No more masks! HAHAHAHA" herm giggled along with Harri.

Ginny was staring at her brother in disgust. "I can't believe you.. Why the hell would do that to Harri? What has she ever done to you?! I should be more mad than you that she was making out with someone whilst I was dying, good going on that one by the way Sephy, but she's been more than loyal to this family and risked her life so many times to ensure our safety! Why? I'm speechless why would you do that?"

"Your disloyalty has even shocked me a little and everyone knows what I think of feelings" Voldemort mumbled to himself but the giggle coming from his Persephone made him know she heard.

"What has she ever done to deserve such fame and attention?! She survived a killing curse big deal, from that she becomes stupidly rich, politically untouchable and not to mention the amount of times my life has been In danger and what do I get for it?! Second hand clothes &amp; being known as one of the so called golden trio!" Ron yelled.

Harri couldn't believe what she was hearing.. All this was down to jealousy.

"You really believe that Ron? The night I survived that curse, my family was torn apart, James was killed, my godmother lily too. Sirius was shipped off to Azkaban for something he didn't commit. Then I was left with magic hating muggles for the next 15 years! Where I stayed for the first 11 years in a cupboard under the damn stairs &amp; had scheduled weekly beatings to see if they could beat the magic out of me! Then I get sent to a school where I know nothing about magic apart from what I could do at home, I get ridiculed for the smallest of things, every move I make is scrutinized. I have a dark lord or one of his followers make a move on my life every damn year.. You might tag along for the fame of what happens but it's me that has to literally fight for my life! And when you're a first and second year and know hardly any magic compared to a dark lord who has a reputation of been the most terrifying since lord Salazar himself it is terrifying! And after all this I get sent back to those damn muggles to have the beating process to continue. I then find out my true parentage and foolishly cling to the hope that it's finally my ticket out of that muggle hell hole &amp; then my father goes and gets murdered and after hearing this the muggles took it a step further with their torture! So tell me Ron how is having that for a childhood, having no damn family, knowing your true friend who you can tell everything to can hardly comfort you incase his father gets word of it and thinks him a traitor, having a pedophile uncle and having your life in danger every damn day is worth your name being splashed around. And as for money issues.. How the hell can you blame me for what family lines I am born into you fool! Any money donated to me for being 'the girl who lived' I donate back out to numerous companies! Watch your fuckin self cus I swear I'll be the end of you!" Harri was seething by the end of her rant everyone was speechless no one knew just how bad her life was. Voldemort looked at her and slowly placed his hand on her shoulder in what he assumed was comfort, Harri looked at him and smiled a look of understanding in her eyes.

"Gin for the record I don't blame you hunny, I know you're truly loyal to me and know the truth of whom I'm loyal to"

"He knows?!" Ginny squeaked getting excited, "Herm no more hiding!" Both girls were now jumping up &amp; down. Severus and Lucius were looking at each other more confused than ever.

"Everyone drink ,this has got depressing!" Harri laughed everyone happily complied shooting Ron the odd dirty look. "Go ahead and spin Ron"

"Truth or dare Gin?"

"Truth"

"Are you truly loyal to Harri?"

"Yes of course I am!" Ginny shouted outraged.

"Nice going Mr. Weasley trying to put the blame on someone else" Snape drawled

"Truth or Dare Harri?" Ginny called

"Let's make this livelier the alcohol is making me squirmy! Haha Dare!"

" Oooh I know! I dare you to French kiss Hermione!"

All the men in the room whether they would admit it or not were quite eager to see how this turned out.

"No problem" Harri jumped up and straddled Hermione's lap. She slowly lent forward allowing their lips to meet softly like that was all they were going to do when Harri's hands suddenly grabbed Hermione's hair and held her head in place as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. Hermione allowed her entrance and that's when things got heated. Hermione's hands grabbed Harri's hips and Harri started to slightly grind against Hermione's thigh. Everyone could see Harri's tongue going into Hermione's mouth, dancing tongue with tongue. Hermione's hand slowly moved from Harris waist to the front of her dress where sadly no one could see what was happening. Harri pushed Hermione backwards keeping the kiss going as Hermione lay down and Harri was on top of her, now the males could slightly see Hermione's hand under the hem of Harri's dress, when suddenly Harri pulled away from the kiss and released a breathy moan and sat there still straddling herm panting slightly. By now all the males in the room had a raging hard on even Ginny and Bellatrix were quite flushed. Harri's breaths were coming out in quicker pants and everyone could see Hermione's arm still moving slightly under the dress. "Oh god" she breathlessly moaned. Voldemort was trying his best not to touch himself over the scene he was watching, he was slightly jealous though that it wasn't him Harri was straddling. Suddenly a very erotic moan was tore from his Persephone's throat, from his left side he could hear his male elite also having problems controlling themselves. He pulled his eyes back to the scene just in time to see one of Harris hands going down to join Hermione's, then she pulled Hermione's hand away showing that both of their forefingers were glistening wet and she guided them to Hermione's mouth making her suck off her essence. 'Damn that little minx!' Voldemort thought. He never thought he could see anything so hot, oh how he wanted to taste her essence and savor it like it was the nectar of the philosophers stone!.

Harri slowly got off Hermione and straightened herself out, smirking at everyone's expressions in the room and resuming her seat next to Voldemort.

"That was ridiculously hot!" Ginny exclaimed! "Wow"

"for once I have to agree with weaslette" Draco said.

"we had to liven up the game somehow" Harri winked at him causing Draco to blush and Voldemort to narrow his eyes.

"Truth or dare Mr. Malfoy?"

"Call me Lucius.. Dare Miss Black"

"I offer the same courtesy call me Harri or Sephy whatever you prefer.. Ok Lucius I dare you to take off 3 items of clothing &amp; shoes class as 1 item rather than 2 separate"

"Very well Sephy" So Lucius stood took off his robe, his shoes and his jumper.

"Damn I was hoping he only had a shirt under that robe" Ginny commented making Lucius wink at her.

"Truth or dare Severus"

"Hmm dare"

"I dare you to tell the dark lord about what Bellatrix has been asking you to brew"

"Lucius are you crazy?!" Severus hissed. "The dark lord will kill me!"

"You never complied with her wishes so there's nothing to fear"

"I order you to tell me now Severus!" Voldemort demanded not liking where this was going; he looked over to Bellatrix to see she seemed to be off in a moment of insanity and not registering what was going on.

"Very well my Lord, Bellatrix came and asked me to brew a potion that would help her conceive so she could carry your heir and then become your consort"

Voldemort was fuming! And next to him he felt his Persephone tense and narrow her eyes in jealousy. 'Oh don't worry sweet Persephone she's nothing compared to you' he placated her in his head./

"Is that true Bellatrix?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry my lord what did you say?"

"Did you really go and ask Severus to brew you a potion to conceive so you could carry my heir?!" Voldemort's voiced boomed around the room sending delightful shivers down Harri's spine.

"I..I did my Lord, I assumed you would want an heir and I was the only female inner circle whom you could trust" she simpered hoping it would gain favor with the dark lord. Said dark lord could feel the anger rolling off of his little Persephone. Oh how wonderful she is going to be by his side, beautiful powerful and fiercely protective.. The perfect consort.

"let me make this clear to you Bellatrix you are a member of the inner circle yes but that is where you worth ends, if I were to ever need an heir I would ensure the carrier be someone of my choosing. Do not over value your opinion to think you could make such decisions!"

"Yes yes my lord I apologies!"

"Take your turn Severus this conversation has reached its end"

Voldemort placed his hand back onto His Persephone's back hoping it would calm her a little, luckily it worked but she was still staring at Bellatrix.

"Truth or dare Miss Weasley?"

"Dare.. And please call me Ginny everyone at least whilst were in lockdown"

"Very well Ginny, I dare you to.. Sephy help me"

Harri giggled and got up to whisper in his ear.

"Sephy I can't tell her to that I'm her teacher!"

"Oh Sev the house is in lockdown along with its secrets and the poor boy looks like he needs it" she replied laughing as she took her seat.

"Ok.. Ok Ginny I dare you to give Draco a hand job"

"What?!" Both Draco and Ginny screeched.

"Harri why?!" They both again asked in sync.

"Well if you want honest answers poor Draco looks like he needs it, he's been straining since I kissed Herm and I know you two have a thing for each other, so do it. It's not like it can get further than this group"

"What?! No Harri I will not be doing that in front of my father or dark lord"

"Do you honestly think they won't be doing anything equally embarrassing later? I can ensure you if I get to dare them they will"

"alright but were going slightly over to the corner"

"What?! I haven't agreed to this dare!" Ginny shouted.

"Don't do your dare and the forfeit may be worse gin" Herm smugly added making Harri wink at her.

"Shots everyone!"

Ginny led Draco over to the corner of the room where she straddled his lap so no one could see him.

Harri shushed everyone so she could hear.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Voldemort whispered in her ear.

"Most definitely but not in an erotic type of way.. Draco walked in on diary Tom licking me out and teased me for weeks about it.. This is just payback"

/ **_wait until it's me you're getting off on my little Persephone, who knows we may even include the diary one of us can fuck your face whilst the other smashes into you, then for the following week every time you sit down and feel that wince you will remember what a thrilling night you had_**/

By the end of his speech Harri was panting, eyes diluted in lust and barely being able to keep her hands to herself.

_**/I wanna bounce on your cock so hard right now my lord, my pussy is literally dripping at the thought of your cock in it/**_

Now it was Voldemort's turn to struggle with keeping his hands off her. **_/I promise you this Persephone by the end of the night your throat will be hoarse from screaming my name/_**

They finished their talk just in time to hear Draco deeply moan as he came.

"Oh merlin I have just heard my son do that, Severus obliviate me immediately!"

Lucius demanded, Voldemort was quietly chuckling to himself over the irony of the situation.

"I'm sorry to inform you Lucius but Sephy put the house on lock down no magic can be performed" Severus informed him with false remorse making everyone snicker.

"Erm drink anyone?" Harri offered taking the attention away from Draco and Ginny. Lucius literally pounced at one of the bottles.

"Never thought I'd see a Malfoy pounce, prance around yeah but never pounce" Harri remarked making everyone have a laughing fit.

"After what I've just witnessed Sephy I'm not sure what Malfoys do and don't do anymore" remarked Lucius making the group laugh even harder.

"Spin the bottle gin!" Hermione called.

**REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**I've received a message from someone querying about the switch between the name Harri and Persephone. It's a pretty cliché reason really, Persephone was the goddess of the underworld in Greek mythology, and the name itself means 'bringer of destruction', so naturally anyone from the dark side is going to prefer acknowledging her by that name rather than plain 'Harri' :)**

**Also ive had to make Ron into a twat in this fic, his 'best friends' are both female, and are close with his sister, so he needs an excuse to be so clingy with them.**

**Harri/Voldemort action in this chapter! Enjoy x**

**Chapter 7;**

"Truth or dare Bellatrix"

"Dare"

"For what you said to Harri I dare you to kiss and grope Ron"

"Oh hell no!". Surprisingly the protest came from Harri everyone turned questioning eyes towards her.

"There's no way in hell I want to witness that! Give me that bottle Lucius I'm gonna need it to disinfect my eyes afterwards!" Everyone apart from Bellatrix and Ron was laughing.

"I'm not kissing Bellatrix! Fuck knows where she's been!" Protested Ron

"You think I want to go anywhere near you blood traitor?! Your face would look so much better mangled with its skin peeling off which is what will happen if you even come near me!" Bellatrix screeched back.

"The forfeit is to put your hand down his boxers" added Ginny.

Bellatrix looked even more horrified.

"Just think weasel you're finally going to be a tiny bit less pathetic and have your first kiss!" Said Draco.

"Bellatrix do it" Voldemort ordered, enjoying the humiliation this game was causing.

"Yes my lord" she immediately replied hoping to please him.

"Alright I'm closing my eyes someone let me know when it's over" Harri said aloud causing another round of sniggering.

Voldemort turned away from the disgusting display to look at his Persephone. He was imaging what she would look like naked with her eyes closed waiting for him to fuck her... 'Oh damn I'm getting hard again' he looked back at Ron and Bellatrix 'urgh yeah that got rid of any urges'

"It's finished now Harri... Weasel what the fuck was that?! It was like you were trying to eat her face!" Draco's horrified comment seemed to be mirrored by everyone.

"Bellatrix spin the bottle we won't speak of that again"

"Yes my lord" she replied seeming quite breathless which added to the horror of everyone else.

"Truth or dare wittle baby potter?"

"Truth dear cousin" oh how Harri loved winding her up.

Bellatrix thought for a while, thinking what would discredit Harri in front of everyone, suddenly Bellatrix smirked and Harri narrowed her eyes. Everyone could pretty much taste the tension between the two.

"How many people have you have sex with whore?" Bellatrix spat.

She lost her cool though when Harri smirked at her.

"Oh dear cousin don't you look silly with your name calling, I've had penetrate sex with one person and sexual matters with that one person plus another. That's all. Not much of a whore now am I?. Now I won't ask you the same question back I'd hate to even imagine how loose you are"

Bellatrix was seething yet again.

"You have only had sex with tom riddle and then sexual encounters with Hermione too right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah" Harri smiled. "I'm just that good at it that makes me seem experienced" she winked at Draco.

"The amount of times I walked in the room of requirement whilst you were 'busy' I agree" he laughed back with her.

Voldemort was suddenly feeling very possessive his Persephone had lost her virginity to his Horcrux and that was the only cock to penetrate her, there was no other choice now she would be his consort.

"My turn again" Harri laughed. "Truth or dare Sev?"

"Honestly Sephy you and that damn name! And I pick truth"

"Truthfully if you had to pick 2 people to participate in a three-some who would they be? Remember the truth serum Sev so there's no more hiding it" Harri giggled and what a beautiful sound it was to the dark lord.

"Hermione and Lucius" he answered then clamped his hand over his mouth. Hermione squealed and went bright red whilst Lucius looked smug.

"Moving on... Payback! truth or dare Sephy?"

"Truth even ground for revenge then"

Severus nodded to her and thought deeply.

"Tell the dark lord one of your secrets truthfully"

Harri smirked at him and turned to Voldemort. Her breath caught in her throat she forgot how much she fancied the damn snake-like man.

**_/ I won't tell you a dirty secret as I don't need a dare to do that.. When I was researching my ancestry I looked into yours.. You're a pure blood not a half blood, your father was a squib disowned by his family, I can't remember the family name and that was the reason he deserted your mother when he found out she had magic, through jealousy not from being scared. And I've took truth serum and I'm speaking the snake language so you know I'm telling the truth/_**she finished by smiling at the dark lord.

"Thank you" he replied the sincerity in his eyes made Harri's eyes dilute in lust again.

"Damn it" she mumbled to herself looking away blushing.

"Hey that was cheating we never heard what you said!" Declared Draco getting a few agreeing nods.

" I think you'll find Dray that the dare Sev set was for me to tell the dark lord a secret not tell the dark lord and everyone else in the room the secret" Harri smugly said.

"Damn Slytherin in disguise" Draco mumbled back.

"Truth or dare Herm?"

"Dare Harri!"

"I dare you to straddle Lucius lap but French kiss Sev whilst you're on there" .

"Harri!" Hermione shouted a little too hysterically, both Lucius and Severus looked like Christmas had come early. 'Smug pricks' Hermione thought and she sat in the elder blonde's lap, Lucius soon glided his hands to her hips slightly grinding upwards causing Hermione's breath to catch.

"Lucius I demand you to stop it with the mudblood! Think of cissy!"

"Shut it hag she's a half blood I've told you once already!" Harri shouted fully enjoying watch the three together. Lucius was currently licking down Hermione's neck whilst Sev's tongue was mapping out her mouth. Draco had moved placed to sit next to Ginny away from his father's arousal, Ron was almost passed out from drinking too much but was trying to get closed to Bellatrix.

"Alright guys you're making me hot!" Harri shouted laughing as the three quickly shot apart, sitting Hermione between them.

" I dare everyone to drink 2 shots!" Hermione called.

"Right ill spin now.. Truth or dare lord Voldemort"

"Dare" he replied much to the surprise of everyone.

Hermione quickly looked at Harri and smirked.

"Lord Voldemort I dare you to finger Harri"

"How dare you half blood suggest our lord touch such filth!"

"Quiet Bellatrix" Voldemort hissed at her then much to the groups shock he picked his Persephone up and slammed her into the wall. Oh how Harri was loving this rough treatment. His mouth immediately met hers and he bit her lip roughly drawing a whimper from her as she wrapped her legs around his waist holding onto his shoulders for support. The kiss was rough and forceful and oh fuck Harri was loving it. She was panting and moaning already and he hadn't even touched her pussy yet.

No one in the group could take their eyes off the pair; lord Voldemort and the girl who lived were kissing erratically in front of them! Bellatrix was speechless with jealousy.

Lucius shot her a smug look, "well he seems quite interested in lady black wouldn't you agree Severus?".

Severus looked over to see how Bellatrix was reacting looking even more insane than before. " I have to agree Lucius, lady black would make a worthy consort". The rest of the groups sniggering was cut short as they heard a loud breathy moan and looked over to see Harri's head leaning backwards baring her throat to the dark lord whom was sucking and biting at her delicate neck with his hands working his way down to her wet pussy. Severus, Lucius and Draco found themselves with a very hard problem but couldn't take their eyes off of Harri even if they wanted too.

'Finally' Voldemort and Harri both thought when his hand slipped under her dress and he started stroking her clit. The group could see Harri's hand grip the dark lord's robes harder as she let out a long moan. The dark lord was in heaven, even around his fingers she felt delicious. "You're so tight" his hissy whisper traveled around the room.

"Oh fuck!" Harri exclaimed when one of his long fingers brushed against her g-spot and started pumping in and out of her. Voldemort and Harri seemed to of forgotten about the rest of the room and he continued to pump his fingers in her, she started grinding down on them, breathy gasps, moans and a slight wet noise was all that could be heard.

"I'm close!" Harri suddenly exclaimed, Voldemort pulled back slightly excited to see what she looked like when she climaxed, he felt her inner walls quiver and knew it was about to happen so he thrust his fingers in deep with a grunt.

"My lord!" Harri almost screamed surprising everyone, she continued to moan and ride down on his fingers through her climax.

Breathing harshly she looked at the dark lord in the eye, only to see them having a black sheen to them from being darkened with lust.

"Oh Merlin" she was still quite breathless. Voldemort was painfully hard by now but couldn't take his eyes off of her when suddenly she slipped from his vision he looked momentarily startled until he noticed she was on her knees looking up at him for permission. He gave a slight nod and she tentatively reached forward to take his cock out. When her prize was revealed she was ridiculously horny again.

"Morgana you're huge" she panted not taking her eyes off of Voldemort's cock in front of her. She licked her lips in anticipation looking up for permission again; only this time she kept eye contact with him.

No one in the room spoke still too shocked that things were progressing from the dare. She opened her mouth wide looking up at him and he guided his cock into it. As soon as her lips closed around his length he released a low moan. Harri took the base of his length in her hand working it slightly as she placed open mouthed kisses and long licks around the top half, Voldemort was trying his hardest not to rock into her mouth but suddenly he let out a strangled moan only to look down to realize she had almost swallowed him whole. 'The little minx has no gag reflex!' His mind supplied with glee. Harri was sucking his cock hard, moaning around his length as her hand was twitching to play with herself. Harri pulled off his cock and continued wanking him off.

:/ fuck my face please masterrr:/ she purred in parseltongue. He had to close his eyes to keep the moan from slipping from his mouth.

Severus and Lucius were wide eyed, they never thought the innocent acting potter girl would be this much of a vixen and just when they thought she couldn't get any dirtier those damn hissy words came from her mouth.

Voldemort reached down and pulled her hair away from her face with both hands holding her head in place, Harri kneeled down like the perfect submissive with her hands together on her thighs. She opened her mouth wide and locked eye contact with the dark lord. He started rocking into her mouth slow so she could get used to it. Then his pace sped up and slurping noises and small moans could be heard. Then he started brutally fuckin her face causing her to choke a few times, dribble was running down her chin and her cheeks were starting to hurt and her throat was getting sore, but merlin was she in ecstasy. Her eyes fluttered closed loving the thought of being used for her lords pleasure when suddenly that magnificent cock was pulled from her mouth, her eyes snapped open and she looked up at her lord, silently pleading for more. Voldemort was in heaven now.. Words could not describe the excitement he felt when he thought of their future sex life . He suddenly thrust all the way in rubbing her nose against his crotch as she tried her hardest not to gag, he pulled all the way out again making his Persephone pant hard gasping for breath but badly wanting her masters length back. He slammed in all the way again this time she was ready and swallowed him whole. The males of the group had started rubbing themselves, seeing the bulge which they knew was their lords cock in Harri's throat was driving them wild with desire. Finally Voldemort pulled out when he noticed she was struggling.

"Please master i want your cum" the small plea did it.

Voldemort pulled back and his minx opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue still locking eyes with her master. Voldemort jerked himself a few times then when a low growl thick spurts of cum landed on Harri's tongue and she practically purred in satisfaction. She leaned forward and licked her masters cock clean and tucked him back into his robes, he watched as she licked the cum off her lips and greedily swallowed it all down.

"Was that to satisfaction master?" She quietly asked. Voldemort's eyes rolled back, oh how she was going to please him even seeking his approval.

"More than satisfactory my little Persephone" he purred stroking her hair away from her face which to his delight she leaned into rubbing her face against his palm. "Up little one let's join the group"

Her eyes widened "oops I forgot we weren't alone" she giggled and joined him in sitting back with the rest.

The group was speechless still not sure what to say..

"Ah-em" Harri coughed snapping them all out of it.

"How about a food break?" Harris voice was a bit scratchy due to the abuse of her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Harri! What the hell was that? I dared him to do something to you, not receive something else in return" Hermione asked finally snapping out the shock.

"Now what sort of host would I be if all I did was take off my main guest and not supply anything back?" She cheekily replied causing Voldemort to chuckle at her.

"Sev... I don't know about you but after that I'm in need of some bedroom time.."

"I agree Lucius, I've heard Hermione has her own room here we could always bunk with her" Severus hinted knowing full well Hermione could hear from the space in between them.

"Excellent suggestion! how about it little bookworm fancy sharing your sleeping quarters tonight?" Lucius purred in her ear causing goose pimples to appear on her skin.

"What's everyone want to eat, the house elf is a lousy cook but he usually collects takeaway for us if we get hungry" Harri asked.

"Muggle fastfood?!" Draco looked sick at the thought.

"Draco sorry to announce this but most of the time you've ate with us it's been muggle takeaway haha" replied Hermione.

"Kreacher!" Harri called.

In popped the old house elf looking as evil as ever but it bowed to Harri which shocked Bellatrix.

"Mistress Peverell-black I have finished copying the old goats filing cabinet for you how may I helps?"

Everyone looked at Harri with a raised brow.

"Erm thanks Kreacher, store them in the office off my suite please. And would you go and collect a selection of Chinese takeaway for everyone, just get a load of stuff like usual and everyone can just take what they like then. Thank you Kreacher, I also saw what you did to the old family wing, Master Sirius would have been proud"

"Mistress is too kind! So glad mistress followed master Sirius and planned to kill the old goat"

"Kreature! We have company! Keep the business secret"

"Kreature is sorry mistress! So very sorry!"

"It's ok, all is forgiven, would you collect the food now please"

"Right away" 'pop'

"So.. Plans to off the old goat was that?" Voldemort drawled from next to her eyeing her shamelessly with desire.

"Maybe my lord"

"Wait.. Did you just say 'my lord'?" Draco demanded. Seeming pretty happy with the situation.

"Sure did" Harri smirked back.

"You're not the only female close to our lord now dear cousin" she winked at Bellatrix, baiting the insane bitch was definitely her favorite past time now, well second compared to her masters beautiful cock.

"About time Harri! Its only taken all of our Hogwarts schooling for you to finally get your act together! Welcome to the dark side" Draco winked at her. Hermione had to stifle a giggle at the piercing look that Voldemort was sending towards the oblivious blonde.

The group started to slowly break up awaiting their food, as usual Bellatrix moved as close as possible to the dark lord, said dark lords eyes were intently watching Harri as she and the other teens whispered something to her, it all looked suspicious to him, especially when they beckoned Severus over to them, a look towards Severus shown that Lucius was thinking similar thoughts to him. Hermione leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Harri and Draco were just saying that our least favorite occupants should become test subjects for potion experimentation during our next round, and since it is an educational experiment we thought it would be best to include a potions master so he can accurately take in the reactions" Severus really did laugh out this time, these conniving children, how they weren't all in Slytherin he didn't know.

"Oi ferret! why the fuck you all whispering to each other" Ron bellowed

"oh shut it weasel, were just planning your demise no need to get so red faced over it" Draco deadpanned.

"Draco don't it's not worth it, use that cunning which your house is known for, straightforward attacks don't work on fools like him" Harri spoke in trying to be the voice of reason.

"fuck you whore who asked you to get involved?!" Ron spat back at Harri

"at least someone agrees with me" Bellatrix mumbled but instantly cowered when she saw the rage in the dark lords eyes.

"jealousy really does not suit you dear cousin, would you like a detailed explanation of how our lord felt? As it's the closest you're ever going to get to him" Harri retorted.

Everyone could feel the tension brewing again. Voldemort was personally loving it, he adored the rage which lit up those poisonous green eyes, how possessively she lay her claim on him even though no promises were spoken between the two, they both knew as soon as the boundary was broken there was no going back. Harri could see Bellatrix clench her teeth, time to step it up a notch.

"Or even better dear cousin would you like to know how he tasted, how my throat burned as he buried himself in my mouth, how i could feel him physically throb from arousal? Have you ever managed to receive a similar response to me dear cousin? Please tell me maybe we can compare experiences?"

Voldemort was feeling his cock twitch again from her description, the teen was too sinful for her own good, speaking filthy words from such a beautiful mouth, he had no intention to intervene he knew his lady would more than be able to handle herself.

Everyone could see Bellatrix's insanity swirling in her lifeless eyes, she was trailing looks up and down Harris body and standing straight, Harri was having none of it and was clearly not intimidated.

"be a good little lap dog dear cousin, you're drawing far too much attention to yourself, I know you look like a hag but there is no reason to have the mannerisms of one either, It's quite unbecoming" and with that comment Bellatrix lunged but Harri was ready, with a quick spin Harris foot came up and booted Bellatrix in the chin, Bellatrix stumbled backwards but soon dived at Harri smacking her head off the wall leaving Harri slightly dazed and Bellatrix grinning in triumph. Voldemort was about to get up when he felt a slight touch on his arm, he snapped his eyes to whoever dared touch him.

"i apologies for touching you, but you don't need to intervene just watch, Harri is scary when she actually loses her temper, this is her pretty calm to some of the fits she's had" Hermione explained. Voldemort looked a little disbelieving but nodded.

Harri touched the back of her head and pulled her hand around and noticed blood on it, her eyes instantly became slit like and started to bleed red.

"oh no! this is far from good! everyone needs to take cover NOW!" Draco shouted, hearing the genuine panic in the young Malfoys voice had everyone move to the edges of the room all transfixed on Harri who was still looking at her hand. Harri's head snapped up and she locked eyes with Bellatrix who was now showing true fear. Everyone gasped seeing Harri's eyes a bright blood color, 'just when i thought she couldn't get any more perfect' Voldemort thought. 'damn it i sound like hufflepuff!'

"Hermione where's the diary?!" Draco shouted

"Brilliant thinking! It's in her room run and get it! Lord Voldemort you will have to intervene as well, usually diary Tom can calm her down but her eyes have never been that red before they're usually one of each color. The 'thing' inside of her tends to mix with her when she goes into rage and you can imagine what the combined power will do, the house wards protect her from everyone not the other way around". Hermione explained.

Sudden hisses pulled everyone's attention back over to Harri and Bellatrix, to see Harri smiling sadistically at her taking slow graceful steps.

"you've causssed blood you ssstupid bitch!, prepare to die dear cousssin, you won't be leaving thisss room alive" and with that Harri let out a angry scream and dived at Bellatrix smashing her head into the floor repeatedly. No one could move to help too captivated by the brutality off it, Draco come running through the door with a book in his hands just as Harri flipped Bellatrix over so she was lying on her stomach with Harri straddling her back and continued to smash Bellatrix's face in the floor, mangling her previous worn beauty.

Before everyone's eyes a dark haired, Slytherin robe wearing teenager materialized out of the diary. "Persephone stop this this instant!" he shouted trying to get through the barrier Harri's magic had created to keep any interference out.

"Oh Tom you've come to join in!" Harri giggled, "Come hunny, this tramp smashed my head into the wall and drew blood! ILL FUCKING KILL HER!" she screeched.

Toms head snapped around the room quickly searching for his older counterpart, whom was currently watching him curiously. Harri was now ragging on Bellatrix hair, when she suddenly let out an agonizing scream; she seemed to be fighting with something in herself.

"Lord Voldemort join me please quickly, the soul piece is about to take over and leave our Persephone with no control she won't be able to fend it off much longer" Tom addressed him. Voldemort stood quickly in a daze, shameless to say he was actually quite confused. Tom grasped his hand and instructed him to put his hand on the barrier and push his magic out.

"It won't work, Persephone has put the house on lock down" Voldemort informed him, making him groan.

"Oh fuck sake; well we better hope this works... Lady Persephone listen to your Lord at once! How dare you disobey a direct order and disappoint your lord!" the group now realized this was the younger dark lord, his commanding presence seemed to be something he always had.

Harri instantly looked up and locked gazes with Tom and then with Voldemort both who were watching her with false disappointment on their faces. They could see Harri reluctantly giving in, the barrier slowly weakened and Harri's eyes started to bleed back to their poison green rather than blood read. She walked over to the barrier and knelt down with a whispered "My lord" and Tom sighed in relief. The moment the barrier was down he dropped to his knees and scooped Harri up rocking her back and forth in his lap whilst she hung onto him around his neck.

"Hey beautiful it's over now, you've taken back control... You did well to keep it under for as long as you did" Tom comforted her. Harri looked up poison green locking with blood red.

"I'm sorry Tom; i can't believe i disappointed you"

"Persephone I am not liking this version of you, snap out of it at once and show me that fiery spirit again, you are not acting like the woman i love..."

Voldemort sucked in a breath hearing this. His Horcrux managed to have feelings of love?!. Tom looked up at him and nodded once, tightening his arms around their little Persephone. **_/ I'm going to kiss her ok, I know how possessive we are so just giving you a heads up as we have quite a bit of company/:_** tom hissed to his older self, whom responded with a nod.

"My little Persephone look up at me" he commanded, as she did he lowered his face and caught her plump lips in a slow searing kiss, speaking nothing but reassurance. Instead of feeling any jealousy the sight was making Voldemort more aroused than anything, a small moan came from Harri's mouth as Tom's tongue dived in licking small circles to the underside of her tongue, she ran her hands through his slightly curly hair and gripped tight turning around so she was now fully straddling him, as he moved to place open mouthed kisses down the right side of her neck, she felt similar cold kisses being placed down the left side and knew Voldemort had joined in. She was in heaven; well maybe it was hell with two parts of dark lord arousing her. Before anything could progress Tom pulled away, Voldemort reluctantly followed leaving their Persephone panting between them.

"Care to tell me what I just witnessed little one? And in front of my counterpart also, I must say you always do surprise me" Tom asked smiling gently to his beautiful raven haired lady.

"I'm not sure Tom, Bellatrix and I got into a physical fight and she managed to make me bleed, as soon as I saw the blood I lost all rational sense of what I was doing, it seemed like nothing but killing her mattered, it was worse than when you were training me in the chamber, just hold me a moment please" Harri pleaded. Tom tightened his arms around her and took time to look around the room; he caught sight of his counterpart watching them.

"I must say I am quite surprised to see you here with Persephone Lord Voldemort, I take it she has finally opened up to you about a few things?" Tom asked.

"I doubt you are as surprised as I was when I found out a part of myself has been quite personal with her" Voldemort leered and Tom smirked. "But yes she has mentioned a few things, the house is in lockdown for a while yet, have you enough magic stored up to stay?". At that Harri looked up hopefully at him, and then looked over to Voldemort and smiled at him. 'How beautiful' Voldemort thought.

"I can stay for a while, Persephone hasn't needed me for a while so I have a good amount stored, I hope nothing which could cause me jealousy has kept you busy away from me little one?" Tom asked Harri.

"pfft" she scoffed, "you know I would never do that, well apart from your counterpart that is, **_/he played me with those magnificent fingers of his Tom, my pussy was dribbling all over them due to his skill, I then got down on my knees and let him fuck my mouth with that huge cock of his, i let him choke me, he held my head in place, my nose nuzzling his crotch whilst his cock was stuck in my throat causing me to dribble his pre-cum down my chin/_** She hissed to Tom. The forgotten group all watched as Toms eyes dilated in pleasure before closing them and them and breathing deeply in an attempt to calm his now hardening cock, Voldemort looked more than smug at this.

**_/Is that so little snake? And I bet you loved every second of being the dark lords whore didn't you, I bet you were gagging just for more of his cock, imagine how it would feel with either of our cocks lodged deep in your throat, with tears streaming down your face from the pressure, trying your hardest not to gag, as the other slams into that tight pussy of yours. I can imagine just how pretty you will look with your hands restrained trying your hardest to gain the smallest of pressure to ease your frustration/_** Tom hissed back, he was now rock hard and Harri was grinding slightly whimpering on his lap. Tom looked to Voldemort asking for silent permission which was eagerly granted.

_**/Tonight Lady Persephone you will learn how to be your masters whore properly, and what better way to teach you than by having both myself and Lord Voldemort teach you, I know your pussy is aching to be met by his tongue, such a beautiful submissive you will make/**_ Harri was fully panting at Toms words now, she was looking straight at Voldemort, her chest heaving causing her breasts to rise. Tom ran his hands over her hips exciting her but then lifted her up cutting short her arousal. She turned to face him wide eyed, confused and slightly hurt. _**/Patience My Lady we have guests/**_. At this Harri looked up mortified at the thought of others seeing her acting her so wanton. Voldemort too looked a little peeved but he knew better than to show any emotion on his face. Just then Kreature came popping back in with food much to the relief of everyone at the newly developing tense situation.

"Is Bellatrix ok Lord Voldemort? I really do express my apologies for allowing myself to act in such a way" Harri asked.

"Yes do not worry yourself little snake, Severus has gave her a few potions she should be healed now" He replied, not at all looking bothered by one of his followers being so injured, serves her right for attacking his Lady. "Come Persephone let us go and eat, do you eat Tom? Pardon my questioning this is just the first time I have seen you in an almost corporal form, I must admit I am thrilled with the fascinating magic we created in our youth".

"You are pretty brilliant" Harri shyly commented as Tom took her hand and followed Lord Voldemort out. Tom looked down and gave her a grin which she smiled back to.

"I have not tried to be honest, whenever I have come out of our diary I have usually been pretty occupied" Tom replied smirking at Harri's blush.

"Oh yes I can see how that would take place before such a task as eating. Well no time like the present to see how far our brilliance extends".

The trio entered the kitchen to find the rest of the group waiting for them, Voldemort pulled out the chair for Harri as Tom sat next to her and put a napkin on her lap, both being ever the gentlemen causing a blush to flourish on Harri's cheeks once again. Even though she was head of house, Harri happily left the head of the table seat for Voldemort. Harri looked up to see Bellatrix down the table staring murderously at her.

"Mrs Lestrange I may not like you, and I doubt I ever will, but you do have my apologies for attacking you back in such a manner… although you did attack me first, I should not have taken it to such extremes" Harri politely said.

Bellatrix just sneered in response. "Duly noted Miss Potter" she responded with heavy emphasis on the name Potter.

Harri just sighed and shook her head not taking to the bait. Tom squeezed her thigh in support, showing he was pleased with her actions. Voldemort raised his cutlery and began to serve himself signaling the start of dinner. Ron as usual started eating like a wild animal causing Draco to stare at him in disgust. Hermione and Ginny were giving Harri knowing looks as Tom began to put food on her plate and feed her. Severus, Lucius and Voldemort were eating with impeccable manners. That was until they heard a squeak come from Harri, all three looked up to see her staring with narrowed eyes at Tom who had a ridiculously smug smirk on his face. Voldemort chuckled having a clear idea at what was going on, which caused Tom's smirk to widen. Harri looked at Voldemort with a challenging glint in her eyes, 'If he's going to laugh at my embarrassment I won't make it easy for him'. Harri began to slowly run her foot up Voldemort's ankle, he looked over at her to see her 'innocently' eating her meal licking the food off her spoon slowly, he watched her tongue mesmerized, the action brought back memories of their earlier actions. Tom too was watching her, eager for the night to continue so he could hopefully have that sinful tongue wrapped around him. Harri's foot was now running along the back of Voldemort's knee, which she knew from Tom was a sensual spot. Voldemort gave a little cough.

"Everything ok My Lord?" Lucius queried.

"Yes, yes I simply had a bite of spice, nothing a glass of water won't fix"

Lucius nodded and went back to talking with Severus.

_**/ Careful with that foot little Persephone, now Tom is out the diary I can connect with his memories and I have seen a certain fetish he seems to have which I know you enjoy /**_

Now Tom knew what was happening under the table he lowly chuckled. **_/ Oh Persephone just you wait until tonight, I know Lord Voldemort will more than enjoy our games, I bet you're twitching at the thought of it already/_**

And Harri really was twitching for it. Voldemort put his hand under the table and trailed his nail down the instep of her foot but his eyes were locked onto her face watching her reactions, and he was thrilled when she bit her lip. He began to pinch each pad of her toes, then spread a finger in between each gap of her toes and grabbed onto her foot digging his nails in causing her to close her eyes and delightfully shudder. He released his grip and went back to playing with her toes but in a more casual manner, Harri began to relax under his treatments and smiled shyly at him.

"Draco you're very quiet over there" Hermione commented.

"I am just trying to figure out if Weasley has part animal in his blood line, his eating manners are atrocious" Draco said not once taking his frowning face away from Ron. "Harri why exactly is he still alive? You know the truth of his actions now?".

"Because Dray, the on goings in the manor are all locked in secret, and Dumbledore tends to reveal a fair bit to Ron, whom can't warn him about me knowing. So every so often I may just have to get a master legillimens to take a look into that head of his, or I may just slip when I am unfortunately carrying Veritaserum and it may just go into his mouth for me to gain answers".

"I love how devious you are" Tom whispered into her ear causing her to get goosebumps.

"How Slytherin of you" Severus commented.

"How about you all quit talking about me as if I am not here" Ron snarled.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the red head. "You should watch that wayward mouth of yours, it may make your death a lot more painful than it is already going to be".

"Don't think I am scared of you" Ron spat. "If you fail to notice we're stuck in a magic less house!"

Everyone bar Voldemort and Tom were not sat wide eyed, shocked at Ron's brashness.

"I know Gryffindor's are known for running into things and thinking of the repercussions later, but your stupidity is outstanding. As you have also failed to notice I will inform you… the house will only stay on lockdown for just over a day, after that you are free game" Tom calmly spoke sipping at his drink. Voldemort was still staring at Ron who now seemed frightfully pale even with yellow skin.

"I'm sure the next round of that muggle game will be quite active for you Mr. Weasley" Voldemort slyly threatened. Harri sniggered in response. After the meal was finished the group went back into their game room, everyone was off in their own thoughts.

**Anyone with any suggestions of truths/dares they want to see appear feel free to message me your suggestions!**

**Also to answer someone's review.. there is a plot line to this, The game just breaks the ice between the characters :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9;**

"I believe I went last" stated Voldemort.

"Ahh fate… Truth or dare little Persephone?"

"Truth My Lord"

"That sounds so beautiful coming from that sinful mouth of yours" Tom purred.

"I doubt I will tire of hearing you address me that way, truthfully how many times have you cast an unforgivable?"

Harri bit her lip and looked around the group, guaranteed everyone was staring at her. "I have lost count" she answered surprisingly looking proud.

"HARRIET PERSEPHONE BLACK! Why have you even cast an unforgivable never mind lost track of how many times!" Severus shouted staring at Harri.

"Erm... well uncle Sev… I sort of just did." She shrugged "Anyway you're a death eater you can't lecture me on dark arts!"

"I sure can young lady! That time when that group of Ravenclaws ended up in the hospital wing, literally physically mangled with Dark arts curses it was you that caused it wasn't it?! I specifically asked you if you tortured them and you said No and blamed it on some Slytherin attempting to make their self, gain house respect!"

"They deserved it! They were a group of 5 males and they cornered me!"

"Yes that does deserve a punishment but you turned their damn skin inside out! And then lied to me!"

"I still think they deserve it! But I am sorry for lying to you uncle Sev"

"Don't you turn those puppy dog eyes on me! They never worked with your mutt father, they definitely won't work coming from wayward teenagers!"

"Hmm sure Father's eyes never worked on you… I bet all the times you fucked each other you both had your eyes closed then?" Harri chirped, quickly jumping up from her space as she saw Severus' clench his jaw and begin to stand up.

"Run brat, and run fast!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Harri squealed running out of the room.

"So… Uncle Sev and Sirius Black? Really should of seen that one coming" Draco commented. Lucius was in a state of shock, he could not believe what he had just witnessed. A loud bang came from upstairs.

"Get back here brat!" came Severus' voice.

"Not a chance! Come catch me you old bat!"

"OLD?!" Severus roared. Then followed a series of crashes and squeals.

"Does she enjoy spanking?" Voldemort casually asked Tom.

Tom's eyes glazed over thinking of his memories with her. "Hmm most definitely, she's a pretty wild one when it comes to the bedroom… well not just the bedroom, anywhere really, especially Miss Grangers bed, the thought that her friend has to sleep on sullied sheets gets her off"

"WHAT?!" Demanded Hermione

"I am just toying with you Miss Granger, I can honestly say we have never been near your bed for that way. Young Mr. Malfoy's though is a different story but that was in revenge for him walking in on us going down on each other and then having the nerve to comment on how flexible she is"

Draco went bright red, and Hermione sighed in relief. Voldemort was searching through Tom's memory for that episode. Then started laughing when he saw how Tom purposely fingered her hard causing her to squirt all over Draco's bed spread, then hid in the corner under Harri's invisibility cloak to see Draco's reaction to the wet patch he did not notice until he got into the bed then due to him being too tired slept away from the spot.

"IVE GOT YOU NOW BRAT!"

"EEEEK! OK OK SEV IM SORRY!"

Then in came Severus looking pleased with himself with Harri being carried on his hip looking petulant.

"I believe it is your turn Persephone"

"phew, Truth or Dare Lucius?"

"Dare"

Harri looked delighted with her answer, after her embarrassment from being carried like a child she was more than willing to not take it easy on the others anymore.

"I dare you to let Ginny and Hermione braid your hair in any way they want"

"No! absolutely not! I spend a fortune on getting my hair like this and maintaining it!" Lucius protested.

"Bellatrix could do with a few tips for her rats nest, you should share your secret" Ginny laughed.

"Absolutely not, she is a lost cause" he replied, making the girls start laughing.

"Do that dare or you have to do the forfeit… which will be you have to insult our Lord" Harri innocently said.

Lucius looked horrified and gulped. "Very well, Miss Weasley and Granger may do my hair"

The girls looked excited at getting their hands on the silky strands

"omg its so soft!" Ginny commented.

"Gin get the feathers we can add some to it!"

"WHAT?! Sephy said braid my hair not add humiliating accessories!" Lucius spluttered.

Voldemort was having a hard time controlling himself to not start laughing at his follower's misfortune; he looked to his left to see Tom whispering into a blushing Persephone's ear. A sniggering sound coming from Severus had them all look to see what had caused the reaction and there sat Lucius his usual straight pristine hair was now in 2 French braids with feathers platted in and brightly colored beads on the ends of the braids. Silence…

"HAHAHAHA!" Harri started off followed by the rest of the group who were all now close to tears with laughter. Lucius just stared furiously at the ground.

"Right I'm going to spin!"

"Go ahead Pocahontas" said Harri causing those who knew the muggle world to start laughing all over again.

"Poca-who?" Lucius queried.

"Erm its this fierce warrior character…" Harri lied.

"Well I take that as a compliment" More laughing followed.

"Truth or Dare son?"

"Dare"

"I Dare you to kiss your aunt Bellatrix on the lips"

"What did I ever do to you to deserve such a dare?!" Draco demanded.

"Dear nephew what is so wrong about giving your auntie a kiss?" Bellatrix pouted.

Lucius was smirking now, "You have gotten off lightly in this game so far son, do not pout over a simple dare"

"Go ahead Draco, it's not like you have never kissed your aunt before" Severus added enjoying the pained look on Draco's face.

Draco slowly leaned forward, bracing himself for what he was going to do, he squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to look. With a quick peck to her lips he backed away as if he got burnt.

"Come now Draco, she isn't that bad" chided Tom.

Harri was not sure if he was being sarcastic or not but narrowed her eyes at him anyway. Tom completely oblivious to her reaction was looking at Bellatrix sizing her up. Voldemort caught onto Harri's change in mood and pulled her over closer to her side gently. Tom still did not notice Harri not being right next to him anymore until he turned to speak to her and noticed her almost on Voldemort's lap glaring furiously at her.

/_**Oh no Persephone! I did not mean it like that! Her beauty is nothing compared to yours, you know no one can catch my attention like you do **_/ Tom quickly verified. _**/ I was honestly looking at her to see what family traits may run through the females in the black line compared to you /**_ .He noticed his Persephone's eyes were a mix between furious anger and emotional hurt. He could not stand to see her looking like that. Voldemort placed his hand on the back of her neck and gently ran his fingers across the silky skin trying to reassure you.

"Thank you for the compliment My Prince "Bellatrix simpered, fluttering her eyelashes at Tom, blatantly trying to flirt with him right in front of Harri. "You're very charming yourself".

Voldemort saw Persephone's fists clench and could hear her taking deep breaths to try and keep calm. Tom was purposely ignoring Bellatrix; he did not want to take his eyes off his Lady.

_**/Sephy please… you know I love you and would never be unfaithful**_/ Tom pleaded, inching closer again to where she sat.

_**/ My Lord I really don't like feeling like this… / **_Harri hissed quietly looking up at Voldemort, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

_**/ Don't worry my little Persephone, he is me so I know his emotions… what he is saying is the truth/**_ Voldemort reassured her.

" Thank you " she sincerely said, switching back to English. Voldemort kept his fingers on the nape of her neck, so Harri threaded her fingers with Tom's and gave him a small smile which he happily returned with relief.

"Everything alright Harri?" Hermione asked worrying her bottom lip, her eyes showing concern.

Harri gave her an honest smile, "Yeah don't worry, just had to ensure Tom was not losing his eyesight with the ridiculous statements he was making". Her response made Tom look falsely offended whilst Voldemort gave a small laugh.

"Draco spin!"

"Patience Gin, I'm thinking of non-magical ways to ensure my mouth is clean, anyway are you playing the game too Tom?" Draco received a positive nod in response. "Such a shame your yellow is wearing off weasel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to put your hand in between Bellatrix's breasts for 5 seconds, then lick your hand"

"EWWW" Cried Ginny. Ron looked torn; he wanted to stop playing this stupid game but would not give Malfoy the satisfaction. He leaned over and slowly moved his hand towards Bellatrix's chest warily as if something would bite him.

"Move that hand even an inch closer Weasley and I will rip off your skin with my bare hands!" Bellatrix warned.

"Bellatrix allow the boy to do his dare" Tom ordered, bored with watching the ugly red head move so slowly.

"Oh of course my prince!" she smiled in reply to Tom, causing Harri to start breathing hard in temper again; this time Tom noticed and kissed Harri on the cheek, which made her send a taunting smirk at the mad woman. Ron finally closed the gap and put his hand down the front of her corset, his eyes widened alarmingly when Bellatrix's breath caught.

"five… four… three… two… one… now lick!"

Ron complied acting not at all bothered by his action, "just tastes slightly salty like natural sweat" he commented.

"Please Son, never make me watch such atrocious things ever again" Lucius begged. "Mr. Weasley please spin the bottle"

"Truth or Dare Tom?"

"Hmm… Truth"

"wait! He hasn't taken the truth serum like the rest of us" Hermione informed them.

"Pass me the vial and ill take it" Tom insisted.

Rom was sat deep in thought, he needed to ask something which would cause him to be back in Harri's good graces.

"Ok Tom, truthfully… are you still out to kill Harri?"

"What?! Of course I am not! Why on earth would I try to kill her?"

"Surely you have some pent up anger for what happened when she was a baby"

"That issue was between Lord Voldemort and Persephone… not me. If any ill feelings from that incident are still harbored they will come from him not me, and I highly doubt he feels the urge to end her life anymore either"

"No I don't" Voldemort simply stated. Harri smiled at him then leant her head on Tom's shoulder. Voldemort could not help but think of how perfect they looked together, and surprisingly he was not jealous, thoughts of reabsorbing the Horcrux were now running through his mind, He could always find a glamour to make him look snake-like… yes that sounds like a perfect idea.

"My turn then unless you are not satisfied with my answer?" Tom questioned Ron.

"Go ahead"

"Truth or Dare Miss Granger?"

"Truth"

"What is your most exciting sexual experience?"

Hermione instantly blushed and avoided Harri's narrowed eyes as she knew all about this event, Draco was already lowly laughing sending a smirk at Harri.

"The most exciting was when I was in the girls dorm shower with Draco, we were doing it up the wall, when we heard Harri enter the bathroom singing, so Draco paused until we heard the water turn on in the cubicle opposite the one we were in… I thought things were going to end there but then Draco started moving again and the arrogant twat was smirking against my neck, then Harri started speaking to me, just normal girls talk and I was trying my hardest to talk normal, but Draco caused me to moan and Harri asked me if I was ok sounded panicked… I made up some lame excuse saying I groaned because I forgot to take a razor into the shower with me. But the worst happened when the showers shut off, we thought Harri had left the bathroom so we left the cubicle only to come face to face with her as she looked over her shoulder at us and we were all still wrapped in towels. Harri screamed in shock and dropped her towel, then without thinking she bent down to get it, giving us both a full view of her lady parts but at the same time I bent forward to give assistance, safe to say I ended up lying on top of a naked Harri as Draco just stood there shamelessly admiring the view".

By the end of the story Draco looked like the cat that got the cream, Hermione was bright red, Harri was wrapped in the possessive arms of Tom who did not like the thought of any other male seeing his Persephone's intimate areas and Ginny was looking really jealous.

"Why am I not around when all these types of things happen?" She demanded. Hermione looked up at her and winked, "Just think of the times things like that have happened with you there though".

Ginny stared of wistfully… "You're right"

"You teenagers are quite the strange bunch, you seem too sexually driven… its not right. Ill have to ensure you all get set more homework to keep your minds occupied" Severus spoke more to himself than the group but they all heard.

Voldemort and Lucius both sent a smirk Severus' way.

"Professor with all due respect we're not the only sexually driven ones… I remember once being shouted at rather badly for almost entering a cupboard you told me not to touch, so naturally I went in there when you left me and Draco alone, and we found a whole load of- what were they again Draco?" Harri taunted him.

"Hmm you are right Harri, I think the name for them is Sex Toys, yes that sounds correct" Draco responded in an equally mocking tone. The pair looked at each other then started laughing.

"Omg what was in there?" Ginny eagerly asked.

"Sex toys Severus? Can't say I'm that surprised, I had a feeling that you were some closet sex pest old friend" Lucius mocked smirking at him.

"Ooooh there was loads in there Gin, There was a chest of drawers which we sadly never tampered with as it was heavily warded, there was paddles, whips, canes all sorts on the one wall wasn't here Dray?" Harri announced, loving the embarrassment she was causing Sev.

"There sure was! And there was a table which had an assortment of leather cuffs attached to it, I was about to strap Harri in just to see how effective it was but we heard our Uncle Sev coming back so we had to dash out the room" Draco said with false remorse.

"you did what?" Severus asked in a whisper but it was heard all around the group.

"Oh don't worry about it Uncle Sev, we're both your godchildren, plus Draco's my cousin so there's no need to hide secrets between family" Harri said, trying her hardest to look serious and sincere. Draco caught onto her act and played along.

"Of course uncle Sev, no need to be embarrassed we know the room is for rule breaking students that need a serious detention" Harri barked out a small laugh, now struggling to keep her humor at bay.

"At first we thought it was some homemade torture chamber to practice for Death Eater duties so we were about to report it as it seemed unsafe… but then, oh this is the good part. Then we found the film collection in the cupboard under the trap door!" Draco nodded along with enthusiasm. Everyone could see a vein in Severus' neck throbbing with concealed rage.

"Oh that film collection was what gave it all away… but don't worry uncle Sev, the secret of your tastes are safe with us… well us and now the group". Harri couldn't hold it in anymore she buried her nose in a laughing Tom's neck and started giggling madly.

" Dear Goddaughter and Godson… you have called for a personal war with those actions. It was you two who left a load of blow up sex dolls in my chambers wasn't it?!" Severus demanded, ignoring the laughter coming from the others, giving the two teens a pointed look, Draco and Harri looked at each other and both turned back smiling innocently.

"we have no…." "we don't…"

"Bloody truth serum Draco!" Harri harshly whispered to her partner in crime.

"Damn it… well erm yes uncle Sev we did it" Draco admitted sheepishly.

"I gave the Weasley twins detention for two weeks and had them cleaning out toilets with toothbrushes and cleaning out after Hagrid's animals for that!"

"The best Slytherin's are the ones that don't get caught, you should be proud of us" Draco insisted with Harri nodding along with him.

"Where did you get a load of blow up sex dolls from?" Lucius asked Draco.

Draco looked at Harri seeing if she wanted any of the truth to come out. "Well Harri and I may have snuck out of school for a small shopping trip in muggle London" Draco slowly said.

"Muggle London?! Your school is in Scotland Draco how on earth did you get there?"

"Harri apparated us there father, well anyway we went on this shopping trip so she could get certain items to use in the bedroom with Tom, and she wanted new underwear and as were best friends she asked me to go to give her honest opinions of how she looked… No don't worry father, nothing sexual ever happened between us, nor would it ever. Then when we got to the shop and got everything we noticed the dolls, and Harri pointed out how we could charm their faces to look like people we know. So we brought loads and decided to taunt uncle Sev"

"Who did the dolls look like Young Draco?" Voldemort asked.

Harri was once again biting her lip to stop the giggle that was about to escape. Draco started smirking.

"We made them look members of the order My Lord, it was hilarious as the dolls were all naked with open mouths, but we spelled clothes on the Dumbledore one though and made it sit in a chair with all the other dolls lying on the floor together"

Severus was looking far from happy with the memory. Tom, Lucius and Voldemort were all blatantly laughing at him.

"That sure was a brilliant day Dray"

"It was Harri, we're due a shopping trip soon, and you need to restock your black chamber as you have two men to please now"

"DRAY!" Harri blushed.

"What is this Black chamber he is speaking of Persephone?" questioned Voldemort.

"Oh you will more than enjoy it Voldemort, it has all sorts of toys in there" Tom winked.

"Hmm, oh yes i can see your memories now"_**/you really are full of surprises/**__ ._


	10. Chapter 10

**The black chamber will be mentioned in if not the next chapter but deffo the one after that!**

**Tom will be taking part in the game too!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**X**

**/**_**parseltongue/**_

**Chapter 10;**

"It's your turn Miss Granger"

"Truth or Dare Bellatrix?"

"Truth"

"Would you kill your own family if Lord Voldemort asked of it?"

"Of course!" enraged for anyone to think she would disobey her Lords orders!

"Oh my gosh, you really are a vile bitch cousin dear, you should at least try and plead their case or see if you can try to make up for any wrong doings they may have done!" Harri said, disgusted with the woman's behavior.

"I hope you know I would sell you out just as fast now I've heard you say that aunt" Draco said, with Lucius nodding along.

"My Lord's orders are for me to follow not question!"

"Yes that is correct but what Harri said is also true, you should at least try to plead for them, the most that would happen is that you may get punished, but you would be trying to save their lives" Tom said, proud of how reasonable his Persephone was.

"Let's just carry on with the game, this is getting us no where" Harri suggested.

"Truth or Dare mudblood?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kneel down and pledge loyalty to My Lord" Bellatrix felt pretty smug in thinking that she was taking light members.

"No problem" Hermione smiled at her, causing Bellatrix to falter.

"I Hermione Granger, pledge my loyalty to you Lord Voldemort, and thus the Dark side". Voldemort was more than pleased with the nights events, he only came for his locket and has gained influential supporters, the girl-who-lived as his Lady and found that his diary is perfectly safe.

"Honestly woman have you paid no attention at all, it is pretty clear Sephy has chosen the Dark Lord and from the girly squeals earlier it is obvious her friends know of her loyalty and support her!" Severus barked.

"Truth or Dare Lucius?" Hermione asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to muggle dance as if you were in a club to one of the songs of my choosing"

Harri and Draco were already laughing at the thought of what Lucius would look like.

"Just you wait until I spin on you Miss Granger, and you can take that threat any way you like" Lucius silkily spoke and winked causing Hermione to flush.

"Play Macklemore – can't hold us Herm!" Harri shouted.

The song started to play, "Oh Merlin! What is this type of music?!" Lucius asked horrified.

"Just follow the beat Lucius!"

Harri started singing along with the music and started dancing dragging Draco up with her. "Can we go back, this is the moment, tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over, so we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us" and Draco followed "Like the ceiling can't hold us". They were both moving their upper bodies and arms together showing they were familiar with dancing together.

"How are you two so in the know with muggle dances?" Hermione shouted over to the pair.

"Muggle clubs" Draco said like it was obvious grabbing Harri's hand so she was now in front of him moving her hips going down. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the slightly sexual move.

"Come Miss Granger, you can show me how to do this atrocious muggle stuff" Lucius said grabbing Hermione.

"OH MY GOD I don't think I can physically breathe anymore! This is hilarious! You're quite the dancer Lucius!" Ginny shouted still clapping along to Lucius and Hermione.

"I know" he smugly replied.

Harri and Draco were still dancing next to each other laughing along.

"Come on Tom!" Harri shouted dragging him up to his feet to dance ditching Draco who went to get Ginny.

"Persephone I don't dance!"

"You do now!"

Tom rolled his eyes in reply and grabbed Harri's waist bringing her flush against him her back to his chest, both of their hips were grinding together. Harri's hands were in the air as she circled her bum onto Tom. They continued to dance until the end of the song, which Tom finished by kissing her on the cheek and lingering there.

"Truth or Dare Ginny?"

"Dare Lucius"

"Draco what was that ingredient you and a friend made someone have a spoon full of?"

"Harri what was it? It was you that dared Theo to eat it"

"hahahaha oh god that was hilarious, its cinnamon Lucius"

"Ginny I dare you to eat a spoon full of powder cinnamon"

"Seems easy enough" Ginny said.

Harri, Draco and Hermione smirked; the rest of them looked confused agreeing with Ginny that it seemed too easy.

"Kreacher!"

"yes mistress?"

"Can you bring me some powder cinnamon and a spoon please"

"Here you go gin"

Ginny took the spoon, eyed the powder, shrugged her shoulders and put the spoon right in her mouth. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she started coughing the powder everywhere, everyone was laughing too much to help her. She started to heave on it as it started to clump with her saliva. Draco had tears in his eyes and Harri was clinging to Tom needing the support to keep her up.

"Oh merlin that was awful!" Ginny whined. "I think I've been put off cinnamon for life".

"Truth or dare Ron?" Ginny asked after a few glasses of water.

"Dare"

"I dare you to shave off a stripe going down the middle of your head"

Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What the hell gin! We're family why would you want me to do something that?"

"Are you forfeiting?"

"YES!"

"Even better!, Your forfeit is to drink 10 shots straight in a row, using only your mouth to pick them up"

"That's easy! You could of came up with something harder!" Ron bragged.

"How were you ever friends with him Persephone?" Tom whispered in Harri's ear.

"Believe me it was difficult, but I had an image to uphold, sacrifices have to be made and all that"

"Did you really just say something Dumbledore would preach?" Hermione asked causing Harri to laugh.

"Lemon drop my girl?" Harri asked with an innocent smile plastered on her face. A choking laugh could be heard from Draco.

"Come on then Ron I thought you said this was easy!"

"one,two,three,four"

"Carry on Weasel you have only managed four!" Shouted Draco, causing a grimacing Ron to stare his way, or what he thought was Draco's way but he found his vision all of a sudden blurry.

"Five, Six"

"Damn it Ron, NO HANDS!"

"Seven, eight, nine…"

"Urghhhhhh I don't think I can drink anymore mom" Ron slurred whilst facing towards a snickering Ginny.

"Last one Ron, act like a Gryffindor for once!"

"TEN!"

"I diiiiiid it! Hey prof Snape, black is really your color!" Ron said whilst swaying on the spot.

"Mr. Weasley you should sit down, you have drank too much too quickly!" Severus replied eyeing Ron with disdain.

"Sure thing Sir! Hey you're easy on the eyes" Ron said waggling his eyebrows at Bellatrix.

"Blood-Traitor stay away from me!"

"This seat free hunny? You look like you need the company" Ron asked ignoring her protests and sat next to her anyway. The Group was sniggering at Bellatrix's mortification.

"Erm… Ron sorry to interrupt but it's your turn to spin" Harri said.

"What the fuck are you doing here Slut? Why are you interrupting my date with this hot piece of Ass?" he snarled in reply to her.

"I AM NOT GOING TO KEEP PUTTING UP WITH THESE DEGRADING INSULTS FROM FILTH LIKE YOU!" Harri shouted losing her patience with the twat of her ex-friend.

"Persephone don't lower yourself to his stupidity" Voldemort chided.

"I agree with him, he is not with your attention my love" Tom added.

Harri just snarled in response still staring at Ron, who was now staggering to his feet attempting to bring himself to full height.

"How can you call anyone filth when you're nothing but a death eater whore!" Ron spat coming towards Harri's face in what he thought was intimidation. Before Tom could even get to his feet to defend her, Draco had jumped up from his seat and pushed Ron.

"No one talks to my cousin that way!" he spat with furious narrowed eyes.

"Watch what you're doing ferret! Daddy can't always save you"

'CRUNCH!'

"My nose!" Ron wailed!

"Do not insult my family in any way weasel! It seems alcohol makes you stupidly brave or you're just…"

Draco did not get to finish his insult as Ron had taken a swing at him but Harri had pushed Draco out of the way and before the house magic could intervene with a barrier Ron's punch caught Harri in the shoulder causing her to hiss in pain as she was sent flying to the floor. That did it for Tom, he was up in a second and whacked Weasley right in his face as Voldemort and Severus got up and tended to Harri to see she was alright. Draco had got back up in shock looking around to see what was happening, Tom was currently in a fist fight with Ron whom could do hardly anything but attempt to shield his body as punches rained down on him. Ginny started screaming at him to stop before he killed Ron, but Tom seemed to block everything out causing Ginny to get up and try to pull Tom away.

Seeing someone touch her prince caused Bellatrix to get up and attack Ginny, and then she turned around to Tom and placed her hand on his shoulder rubbing slightly, knowing Harri would kill the bitch if she saw, Hermione had to do something.

Hermione upon seeing this knowing Tom was too deep in a rage to notice jumped up and slapped Bellatrix, causing her to turn around and hit Hermione back. The whole room was in chaos.

Tom had come back to his senses and reluctantly pulled away from Ron but as his back was turned and he was retreating over to Harri he felt something stir behind him and turned just in time to see Draco punch Ron in his temple for going to attack Tom from behind. The punch immediately knocked Ron out, but Bellatrix and Hermione were still going strong, that was until Harri caught sight of what was happening from where she was curled up in Voldemort's arms and squirmed out to help her friend.

Seeing Bellatrix trying to strangle one of her best friend caused her to see red for the second time that night. Tom and Voldemort both felt the change in her aura. It was Tom who noticed first that their Persephone's eyes had turned bright red matching his own.

"I fuckin warned you bitccchh! Now you have forcccced my hand!" Harri roared, far too angry to act rationally. Harri went to attack Bellatrix but was grabbed around the waist by Tom before she could do anything. Harri began to shake with uncontrolled rage.

_**/hush now My Lady, she is not worth it, look everyone has broken up their fighting now, Weasley is now knocked out, we can get our revenge when the house is out of lockdown, pay no attention to Bellatrix you know how mentally unstable she is. Attacking her won't make any difference/ **_Tom hissed in her ear.

"It will make me feel a lot better" Harri mumbled causing Draco to snicker at her.

"Come Persephone" Voldemort drawled, holding out his end for her to take. Voldemort then guided her to sit in his lap to everyone's surprise. Harri proudly sat down, smirking at Bellatrix who was watching wide eyed.

"Lets play never, have I ever for a few rounds!" Hermione suggested.

"What are the rules?" Lucius asked once everyone was seated again acting like nothing just happened and one of their group was not currently knocked out in the corner, forgotten.

"Someone states something for example, 'Never, have I ever had sex' and all those who have done the thing said have to take a drink" Ginny explained.

"Are you sure these are actual muggle games? They seem to reveal a lot of information" Voldemort asked Severus quietly, whom also seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Good idea! Everyone get a drink and I'll go first, you too Voldemort! No getting out of this" Harri eagerly said smiling at the dark lord.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11;

"Never, have I ever crucio'd a muggle!" Harri beamed. Everyone but Severus drank. Nobody knew who to be more shocked at.

"Draco when did you use the crucio spell? Never mind that… when were you around muggles enough to use a crucio spell?" Lucius asked

"Hermione, Ginny you have both used the spell?" Severus asked.

"Sev you have never tortured a muggle?" Draco and Harri asked at the same time.

"Never mind Severus, answer my question Draco" Lucius insisted. Avoiding eye contact with his Lord, who looked overly happy.

"Well, erm, you see Father… Harri help me!" Draco whined.

"Fine, fine! As you all know Draco has been my best friend since first year. He has known all along where my allegiance lay but had to keep it a secret. So when I informed him I was ready to start practicing the arts to ensure I was up to potential to prove my worth for the Dark Lord, Draco insisted he train too, but he did it mainly to make you proud. Since we could hardly use it in school we travelled to the muggle world every so often and would practice there. I removed the trace off our wands with Tom's help. Hermione and Ginny also did the same about a year and half ago" Harri replied smugly.

_**/I'm proud of you little one, not only did you manage it but also managed to tutor others in our ways/ **_Voldemort hissed to her.

_**/ Surely making you proud deserves a special reward master?/ **_Harri asked innocently but Voldemort could see the lust in her eyes.

_**/Tonight Persephone/**_

"Who's next?" Harri asked the group

"My turn" said Tom. "ok never have I ever had sex with a man"

All the girls plus Draco, Severus and Lucius drank.

"Who father?!" Draco asked.

"Severus and Sirius" Lucius replied cussing the truth serum before he had chance to try to avoid the question.

"Bloody hell my father slept with everyone, such a slut" Harri tutted to herself.

"Never, have I ever got so drunk that when I woke up in the morning I was outside of the house entrance naked" Hermione said.

Both Ginny and Draco drank whilst glaring at a smug Hermione.

"I don't even want to know. Draco I am not sure who is the worst influence on who from what I have been hearing of yours and Sephy's adventures" Lucius moaned, he got two smirks in response.

"Your turn gin"

"Never have I ever screamed at Harri asking if she had a disease when you saw her naked and noticed she had no pubic hair" Ginny said smirking at Hermione who went bright red.

"Oh good Merlin I remember hearing about that from Harri!" Draco laughed.

"It was hilarious" Harri joined in with the laughing.

"I was young ok! I did not know that some girls preferred to be hairless down there, I thought she had some disease that caused hair loss!" Hermione defended herself.

"It is beautifully smooth" Tom purred in Harri's ear, getting a smack in response from the blushing young woman.

"Your turn dray"

"Never have I ever fantasized of the Dark Lord in bed…"

Everyone even Tom drank. Seeing the incredulous looks he was getting Tom raised an eyebrow in response.

"What? You really think I don't fantasize of what it is going to be like when Persephone is in the middle of us both" Tom reasoned.

"Hold on…" Harri stated looking at everyone with narrowed eyes whilst clenching both Tom and Voldemort's hands. "All of you have thought of him in that way? Even you Draco?! I understand Hermione and Ginny they're both perverts. Sev and Lucius I guess have some fetish due to being Death Eaters, I don't even need a reason for mad bitch to think that way.. but you Dray?!"

Voldemort and Tom did nothing to hide their smirks.

"I couldn't help it Harri! I walked in on you both enough times! I could only imagine what the Dark Lord looked like when I had an eyeful of his younger self" Draco held his hands up in surrender. Harri just sat there still glaring at him.

"Someone take their turn!" She snapped.

_**/ Possessive isn't she/ **_Tom hissed to Voldemort.

_**/Pleasantly so/.**_

"I'll go" Lucius said. "Never have I ever, had sex in the Dark Lord's throne room with a masked death eater whom was dressed in similar robes to what our lord wears"

Instantly Voldemort narrowed his eyes in rage as he saw a pale Bellatrix drink from her glass.

"We will speak about this later" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes my lord" she whispered back.

"Sev your turn"

"Never have I ever, wore makeup for more than 3 days a week"

All the females plus Draco drank.

"DRACO!" Lucius shouted shocked.

"Father it was Harri's fault!"

"Don't blame me Dray! It's not my fault you got so many compliments about those-how were they described again?- oh yes, your mesmerizing pools of platinum, you call eyes" Harri giggled." " I dared him to wear clear mascara for the day, he got so many compliments he started to wear it on a daily basis".

Draco was scowling at Severus for bringing up the question in the first place.

"Bellatrix your turn"

"Never have I ever purposely messed up on a raid to make it fail" She hissed staring at Lucius who took a drink with a shaking hand.

"Explain!" Voldemort shouted.

"Well My Lord… It was the time you were planning on ambushing Sephy at her relative's house. Draco had warned me not to believe everything at eye value with her just before I left our manor home. With that in mind when i saw her doing garden work I felt her aura and it was lashing out black in some parts. So I allowed the order member to spot us so we had to retreat, I wanted to gain more information on the supposed light savior first" Lucius pleaded, hoping the Dark Lord would understand his dilemma.

"Very well Lucius, I will allow this to go this one time, I can see how feeling such a dark aura on a supposed light witch would make you question the situation"

"Thank you My Lord!" Lucius sighed in relief; Bellatrix looked mildly heartbroken at him not receiving punishment.

"It is your turn My Lord"

Voldemort thought for a moment, he needed something to ensure everyone drank more. As drunk people tended to be more loose lipped.

"Never have I ever thought Persephone was beautiful"

Everyone but Bellatrix and Harri drank. Harri was smiling smugly, "Obviously everyone drinks to that" She winked.

"You are far too arrogant"

"Hush Sev, let me bask in the attention" Harri laughed. "You know I don't take things like that seriously, I think its my turn again… Never have I ever fancied a member of the Weasley family"

Both Draco and Lucius drank, avidly avoiding everyone's questioning eyes.

"Your go Tom"

"Never have I ever, thought of parseltongue as a turn on"

Everyone drank to that, Tom was following Voldemort plan of saying obvious things to get them all drunk.

"Never have I ever had anal sex" Hermione said.

Everyone but Tom and Voldemort drank.

"Draco you have been keeping secrets from me! Who was it?" Harri asked.

"I haven't had chance to speak to you yet!" he insisted. "And it was Rodolphus Lestrange" Draco whispered the last part, avoiding his aunts eye contact.

"MY HUSBAND?!" She snarled.

"Bitch sit down, you simper after our Lord all the while so you can't complain when your husband goes else where. Plus Draco's a catch, if anything your husband is lucky" Harri said causing Draco to smirk in acknowledgment.

"Draco let me get this right… you allowed your aunts husband, a fully grown death eater to top you?" Lucius asked, seeming like he could not get a grip on what he was hearing. "I beg someone please obliviate anything I have learned about my son in this house when we leave here"

"Sorry Luc but we can't, you would forget all about the loyalties your side has gained too then" Harri said in support causing Severus to laugh at his friend.

"Oh he wasn't so bad father… he bottomed for me too. Plus you are being hypercritical at the moment" Draco said.

Lucius spluttered and downed the rest of his glass. "Miss Weasley I beg of you to take your turn"

"Never have I ever been tied down and spanked"

Harri drank ignoring Tom who winked at Ginny for asking the question.

"Never have I ever choked on cock" Draco said causing his father to cringe at his wording.

Harri, Ginny, Hermione and surprisingly Severus drank.

"That's for the makeup comment!" Draco added facing towards Severus.

"Spill uncle Sev! Who who who?" Harri asked bouncing up and down in her slightly intoxicated state.

"Your fathers!" he sneered at her getting nothing but a smile in reply.

"Never have I ever dyed my hair" Severus said.

Both Lucius and Draco drank.

"I KNEW IT!" the rest of the room all said together.

"I just get the silvery sheen added to it" Draco meekly said, Lucius was staring intently at his drink.

"Never have I ever had a muggle Mohawk hair style and worse thick eyeliner" Lucius snidely said causing Severus to glare at him and drink.

"Oh morgana, please please please tell me you have photos of Sev looking like that!" Harri begged.

"Of course I do Sephy, it was such a emotional faze for dear Severus to go through I just had to keep a reminder of it to ensure he never ends up like that again" Lucius said in mock sympathy.

"Enough" Severus said. "Bellatrix take your damn turn"

"Don't order me about!" She shouted back.

"Stop holding up the game woman!"

Bellatrix thought back to a conversation she had overheard talking about Harri having serious nightmares.

"Never have I ever wet the bed" Bellatrix was really clutching at anything to humiliate Harri now.

"Oh you bitch!" Harri seethed. "I was young and had a bad childhood you can hardly blame me!" she snarled.

"SEE YOU ARE FILTH!" Bellatrix shouted.

Shockingly Hermione, Tom and Voldemort drank as well causing her to instantly snap her mouth shut.

"We both grew up in unaware of the magic world in the middle of a muggle war" Tom shrugged.

"I grew up with parents who did not understand what I was doing was magic so it was terrifying" Hermione explained. "It's not like any of us do it now, it happens to be a common problem in the muggle world with young children".

"Your turn My Lord"

"Never have I ever had a fetish for getting bitten on or biting someone's toes"

Both Tom and Harri smiled at each other, shrugged then both drank.

"Just look how cute her feet are though" Tom cooed lifting Harri's protesting foot up. "For such a fierce girl most things about you are delicate"

"Alright you Hufflepuff let's move on with the game" Harri huffed, whilst the group laughed at the expression on the Dark Lord and Tom's faces for being called a Hufflepuff. "Never have I ever rimmed someone".

Tom, Draco and Lucius all drank up, all looked pretty pleased with themselves though.

"I see how you are playing this now Persephone. Never have I ever been getting fucked and begged to have something shoved in their ass at the same time" Tom said.

Harri and Hermione both drank.

"Don't look so surprised Ginny, Hermione loved it at the time" Draco winked.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted outraged, Harri looked not at all bothered by it, but those close to her cut see the plotting going on in her mind.

"Never have I ever had a threesome where someone was rimming and fingering my ass whilst I was fucking a girl" Hermione said glaring intently at Draco whom was lifting his glass to drink.

"Oh no not again!" Lucius moaned causing Severus and Voldemort to both laugh at him.

"Never have I ever been that sexually frustrated that I came within the first minute of only kissing a girl" Ginny said. Yet again Draco drank glaring daggers at both Hermione and Ginny now.

"My turn, Never have I ever been fucked so hard I screamed that loud my head of house came rushing in to check I was ok, causing you to quickly throw an invisibility spell over your bed partner" Draco said in revenge.

Hermione and even Harri drank.

Ginny started laughing hard remembering Harri's experience. "Old Mc tabby cat was that panicked at Harri's scream she sent an emergency patronus to Dumbledore, who both rushed into Harri's room thinking Lord Voldemort had entered and was attacking her; well technically he was, just not in the way they thought".

Harri had tears in her eyes from laughing at remembering the memory. "It was hilarious, Dumbledore came barging in waving his wand around, I had to wrap the duvet around me quickly due to being naked, Tom was invisible next to me and had to bury his head in the pillow to muffle his laughter. I had to make up that Lord Voldemort had sent me a vision of him torturing young children for me to scream like that. Then the smug twat next to me started to trail his hands over places that should not be touched in front of the headmaster".

"I learnt that Gryffindor's are useless in serious situations from that experience" Tom commented nodding absently to himself. "Lucius go ahead" by now everyone was pretty tipsy.

"Never have I ever got cum in someone's hair" he said with narrowed eyes to Severus.

Both Severus and Tom drank; the latter getting a shy smile from Harri.

"Harri why do you not at all look like that bothers you?" Hermione asked.

"He does it on purpose" Harri replied shrugging.

"You let him cum in your hair? Why?" Hermione pressed on, not quite understanding why someone would allow that.

"Well Miss Granger, it sort of happens when she sits there awaiting for it to go all over her face" Tom said bluntly causing a bright blush to appear on Hermione's face.

"Ahhh your sex life Harri…" Ginny sighed wistfully gaining a giggle from Harri.

"Shall we finish this round then go back to Truth or Dare? I think the alcohol is affecting me slightly" Harri slurred snuggling into Voldemort's lap. The group nodded in consent.

"Never have I ever…"

Severus was cut off when a small moan came from the Dark Lord's direction. He looked over to see Voldemort pressing kisses to Harri's neck as Tom was whispering things into her ear and running his hand down her legs.

"Erm Harri… are you sure you want to continue the game?" Draco asked, getting distracted by the sight.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead Dray" Harri waved dismissively.

"Harri!" Hermione shouted, snapping Harri out her daze causing her to look sheepishly around the room and smack both Voldemort's and Tom's hands away.

"Sorry Sev, go ahead im focused now I think…"

"You're drunk Seph"

"hmm hmm"

Severus just shook his head, "Never have I ever, laced Dumbledore's sweet stash"

Everyone even Tom and Voldemort drank, causing Harri to squeal. "Oh my gosh, tell me either of you PLEEEEASE tell me what you laced them with!" She pleaded giving them both puppy eyes and a pout.

"Go ahead" Voldemort instructed Tom.

"We laced them with a hair invisibility potion; Dumbledore had to walk around for over a week with what looked like a bald head and no beard. It was rather humorous I must say"

"Me and Harri did the same thing!" Draco exclaimed swaying as he quickly stood up Harri nodding along with him.

"Great minds think alike My Lady" Tom whispered in to Harri.

"I knew it was you two! One of these days I will catch you in the act, and your punishments won't be nice!" Severus stated.

"Drink some more uncle Sev, you're being a bore!" Harri said. "What did everyone else do to them?"

"Severus and I, along with some friends from school added a potion which would cause his voice to come out in animal noises to everyone else but to him he would sound normal. The whole great hall was in fits when he did the morning announcement" Lucius stated.

"Oh Merlin Dray they did something better than us! We have to up our game when we return to school!" Harri said with a serious expression on her face which mirrored the one on Draco's.

"Hmm I agree, we'll figure it out!" and the pair toasted glasses ignoring everyone else's laughing at their drunk rambling.

"Hey bitch it's your turn!" Harri shouted.

"I can not seem to tell what type of drunk Persephone is, one minute she is all giddy the next she is violent…" Voldemort casually said to Tom.

"She gets really horny and brave too… believe me you are in for an amazing night" The two smirked at each other as Harri sat back down from where she was having a go at Bellatrix for no reason.

"Lets go back to Truth or Dare my mind is not working correctly to figure out these statements" Hermione said. Everyone knew she must be pretty intoxicated to admit such a thing.

"I will spin" announced Voldemort.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12;

"Truth or Dare Severus?"

"Dare My Lord" Severus watched as his goddaughter leaned over and whispered something in Voldemort's ear which made the Dark Lord smirk.

"Very well, Persephone so kindly helped with this one. Severus I dare you to such on Lucius's tongue for 10 seconds"

Severus went wide eyed and red faced immediately; he glared at the sweetly smiling girl and turned to face a grinning Lucius.

"Here goes"

Severus leaned forward and kissed Lucius, he encouraged his tongue into a sensual dance and then began to suck, neither man could help the moan that slipped past their lips. Hermione and Ginny were both leaning forward eagerly watching.

"Wow" Hermione breathed as they both pulled away.

"Truth or Dare Bellatrix?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to say something nice about Sephy"

"Good one Sev!" Harri beamed. Bellatrix was lost for words, her teeth grinding was almost audible.

"You… have… nice… hair"

"Haha! That must of really hurt you to say" Harri laughed smugly. Bellatrix span the bottle as quickly as she could.

"Oh look at that… Truth or Dare Potter?"

"Potter-Black if you must… but Dare"

Bellatrix smirked shark like, no one liked that look.

"I dare you to kiss Draco, with tongue included"

Harri turned wide eyed and opened mouthed towards Tom and Voldemort, as if asking what should so do. Both men looked livid at even the thought.

_**/Just do the dare and we will never speak of it again/ **_Tom hissed.

"My Lord I can't!" Draco pleaded. He did not want to get on the wrong side of their lord and they all knew how possessive he was.

"It is ok Young Malfoy, you won't be punished for this, your aunt on the other hand is another matter" Voldemort said.

Harri slowly crawled over to Draco's seat, they both leant forward to kiss but as they locked eye sight they both burst out laughing gaining a load of confused looks.

"I can't do this, he's my best friend and like a brother" Harri laughed, Draco was not doing much better.

"Come here" Draco instructed once he stopped laughing. He placed his hands on her hips as they both was on their knees and moved in to kiss again but at the last second both burst out laughing once more.

"Ok ok last go! We have to do it this time Dray!" Harri gasped out from where her head was leaning on Draco's shoulder. After seeing how the two were taking it Voldemort and Tom both relented their jealousy… well that was until they saw Harri and Draco's lips finally meet.

Draco had took the lead of the kiss and pulled Harri towards himself, his lips met hers hesitantly both still trying to stifle the giggles causing the kiss to be awful.

"Dray stop laughing!" Harri said smacking Draco's arm, "this is making us look like we're awful kissers!"

"Hey! You're laughing too, ok take this seriously"

This time when their lips met it felt good. Draco tilted Harri's head slightly as he massaged his lips against hers slowly keeping his hands on her hips to make sure nothing else awkward happened. Harri parted her mouth allowing Draco to slide his tongue in, Draco stroked her tongue sensually, The kiss would have been loving and romantic if it were anyone else doing it. Harri pulled away smirking at the dazed Draco.

"Who were you thinking about?" Harri asked.

"A certain Red head who keeps eyeing me up… you?"

"Need you even ask that Dray?" Harri laughed causing Draco to roll his eyes as she went back to her seat slightly avoiding Tom and Voldemort's eyes.

_**/When we go to your room tonight you will be receiving a punishment, whether you were thinking of me or not, no one touches what is mine, understood?/ **_Tom hissed harshly with Voldemort easily agreeing.

Harri shivered at the threat but in excitement not fear. _**/Yes Master, My Lord/. **_Both Tom and Voldemort relished in her hiss and almost groaned.

"My turn then, Truth or Dare Tom?"

"Dare Persephone"

Harri's eyes immediately lit up with excitement. "I dare you to kiss…" Tom already glared disbelieving at her. "Lord Voldemort", now Tom was wide eyed. He looked over to his counterpart who merely shrugged. Harri shifted around so she was sat right in front of where the two were, much to Voldemort's amusement.

_**/Another kink little one?/**_ he asked. Harri nodded already showing lust in her eyes. _**/Come Tom, We must please our Lady after all/. **_

Surprisingly to Voldemort, Tom moved forward shyly, but as soon as their mouths met and they heard the gasp come from their Persephone, Tom's arrogance came back and he put more effort into the kiss. They continued to kiss seeming to silently agree that they would see how many sounds they could string out of Sephy.

_**/That's so hot! I'm seriously getting wet right now/ **_Harri hissed breathlessly.

Tom and Voldemort pulled apart and both moved to kiss either side of her neck, she clenched onto Tom's robes and she was pulled onto Voldemort's lap and began to grind down on him. Seeing that they were off in their own world at the moment Draco pulled Ginny to him causing her to squeak and started kissing her deeply. Severus and Lucius had a similar idea and arranged themselves either side of Hermione leaving Bellatrix to mumble to herself. Everyone pulled apart when they heard a smashing noise and looked over to see Bellatrix had stumbled in her drunken state and crashed into a glass cabinet. The group began laughing at her as she attempted to fix the cabinet seaming to have forgotten about the no magic lockdown.

"MY LORD! MY LORD!" she shouted sounding panicked. "MY MAGIC IS GONE!".

Voldemort just shook his head, he had more pressing matters to deal with, a drunk clueless follower could wait.

"HAHAHAHA! You've turned into a squib!" Hermione laughed at her. "Now look how your inbred pure blood has left you!"

"HEY!" Harri shouted. "You seem to forget my parentage!"

"oops sorry Harri" Hermione giggled but Harri was having none of it, she was fuming.

"FUCK YOU! YOU LOWLY HALF BLOOD! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BLOOD IN MY OWN HOME WHEN YOU HAVE MUGGLE FILTH RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VEINS!"

Everyone was shocked! They could not believe they had just heard Harri say that to one of her best friends.

"what are you going on about Harri? My insult wasn't even directed at you why are you taking it so serious?" Hermione argued back.

Harri stood up from her position between a still stunned Tom and Voldemort, drew herself up and walked with deadly poise to where Hermione was standing.

"You forget your place!" Harri harshly whispered, she did not even need to shout to sound frightening. "It is one thing to insult the woman, which is fair, but to insult the family name to the head of the family within My family manor is a call for a feud. Do not overthink your worth!".

Everyone was even more gob smacked when Hermione bowed her head, kneeled down and literally kissed the top of Harri's feet.

"My sincerest apologies My Lady, I did not intend to insult you with my comment" Hermione said still not lifting her head from where it was bowed.

Tom and Voldemort looked at each other and genuinely smiled. _**/So this is the dynamic in which she has created over the years? Impressive, even with no magic she still has total loyalty/ **_Voldemort commented feeling very pleased with the situation.

_**/indeed, it only makes her more beautiful does it not?/ **_Tom responded.

_**/Indeed/ **_Voldemort agreed causing deep laughs to come from the pair. _**/Persephone has not said a word nor has she released Miss Granger from her position…/ **_

Tom looked up to see just as Voldemort had said. Draco seeing this jumped up and approached the girls. He kneeled down and took Harri's hand and pressed a kiss to it keeping his head bowed.

"My Lady, issue the punishment when the house is out of lockdown she knows her mistake" He placated.

Lucius looked wide eyed over to his Lord when he heard his son address someone else as his master. Voldemort just waved it off.

"It is clear Lucius that this is how they address her when they are alone, and more than likely have done for years… and I agree with it. She has trained them and gained their loyalty, by all means she is his Lady. Her loyalty lays with me so there is no need to punish him for such" Voldemort explained causing Lucius to be relieved.

"Yes Draco thank you" they all heard Harri say. "Rise Hermione, you are forgiven this time due only to the truth serum I know is in your system."

Hermione once again kissed Harri's feet but also kissed her hands in her sign of gratitude. Everyone went back to their seats and almost simultaneously after the tension downed their drink.

_**/I am so turned on right now Persephone, I love seeing you command them, You were made for the position of being the Dark Lady. You will look fiercely beautiful standing at Your Lord's side in battle, and will look even more breath taking when you are round with his heir/ **_Tom hissed and Harri sent him a beautiful smile in gratitude.

_**/I love you/ **_

_**/and I you/**_

_**/alright Hufflepuff's care to continue the game?/ **_Voldemort added causing the two to turn and laugh along with him. Strangely Voldemort felt -for the first time in a long time- not sickened at such a display. Harri leaned over and kissed Voldemort on the cheek. _**/Not many people would be brave enough to do that/ **_He said with a raised eyebrow at her.

_**/Anyone brave enough to do that will meet the most unpleasant end from me/ **_Harri hissed back harshly getting a chuckle from Voldemort.

"Your turn Tom"

"Truth or Dare Draco?"

Draco thought back to his kiss with Harri and struggled to think of the safest answer.

"Dare" he said carefully.

"Oh how brave, sure you weren't meant to be in Gryffindor? I dare you to lock lips with Severus" Tom had a shit eating grin on his face as he said this. He looked over at his godfather who looked equally horrified.

"Tom!" Harri falsely chided him. "You are far too evil" She shook her head with mock disappointment.

"But.. but that's Sev! As in Uncle Sev! I can't do that!" Draco protested.

"If you care to forfeit you can always show Hermione true incest and go into a passionate kiss with your aunt…" Tom offered.

"Next time you and Harri argue I'm taking her side" He mumbled.

"You tend to do that anyway Draco, she seems to scare you more for some reason"

Draco looked at Tom as if he were stupid with that comment.

"Sorry uncle Sev" Draco said as he inched closer. The kiss was going along pleasantly until Severus deepened it causing Draco to tangle his hands in his hair and moan.

"I knew you had a crush on him!" Harri gleefully clapped, the noise bringing Severus and Draco out of their moment.

"I think we may have lost a bed partner Miss Granger" Lucius said smirking at his friend.

"I have to agree Lucius due to the flush on both of their faces" Hermione replied smiling at the pair.

Severus coughed, embarrassed at himself for forgetting where they were.

"Draco take your turn" Sev whispered to him.

"Truth or Dare Hermione?"

"Dare"

"Oh crap… has anyone checked to see is Ron is still alive? He got knocked out ages ago" Harri informed everyone. The group all looked at each other.

"ooops" Hermione said as she got up and went onto Ron's crouched form to find him snoring. "He's bloody sleeping!"

"Draco get those muggle shavers my father brought!" Harri said as she jumped up.

"Oh how I love you at times my devious best friend!" Draco said as he also jumped up and kissed Harri on her forehead getting two sharp glares sent his way but went unnoticed as he ran out the room. Moments later he came back to find Harri had instructed Severus and Lucius to occupy Ginny so she did not protest and had tied Ron up so if he did wake up he was stuck.

"We need to get to the cupboard with the Music player in it, it's the only place that has electricity available" Hermione instructed.

"Tommmmm" Harri whined looking adorable with a pout.

"She has you wrapped around her finger" Voldemort laughed.

"Look at that face, even you would cave in" he replied, "What can I do for you beautiful?".

"Quit charming me" she giggled, "Anyway I need you and Draco to carry the chair Ron's on over to the cupboard please"

"Come Draco" he instructed.

"Dray hold your hands over his ears so the noise will be slightly muffled" Harri said enthusiastically as if it was the best idea she had ever had.

"Yeah sure"

"Hold on! You two are clearly very drunk, you have agreed to put your hands near a drunk girl with a shaver…" said Hermione.

"Pfft don't worry about it, I'd never hurt Dray" Harri insisted.

Tom just walked back to Voldemort completely amused with the situation. The next sound the group heard was a loud vibrating sound followed by a laughing voice saying 'oh crap'.

Tom was admiring the way his Persephone looked when she laughed.

"You really do love her don't you? I always thought we were immune to emotions such as those" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah.. you will know the extent when you absorb me. It will make you stronger; Love is not such a weakness when you have someone equal so you have no need to worry about them"

"Oh my god Harri!" Draco's laugh pulled their attention over to the corner in which Ron was still asleep but was now had a new hair style.

"HARRI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Ginny screeched.

"He's a traitor anyway!" Draco bellowed pulling himself to full height standing protectively in front of Harri. "Or do you need a refresher of what happens to traitors of our Lady?"

"Sorry Peitho" Ginny mumbled bowing her head.

"Peitho?" Severus mouthed over to Lucius, who looked equally baffled.

"In Greek mythology Peitho is the personified spirit of persuasion and seduction, they needed a name as they could not allow anyone to overhear they were on first name terms with Draco, and due to what the name Persephone stands for, it seemed well suited to go the mythology route for Draco too, and it has stuck with him since. As you can guess Draco is basically Persephone's, what we would call second in command. But she will insist he is merely her best friend" Tom explained getting a round of nods off the other males.

"Oh merlin!" Severus gasped before shockingly burst out laughing. Everyone now had a clear view of Ron, Harri had shaved the top and back of his head completely bald, so now he just had two patches of still long hair from the earlier potion on the side of his head. No one could stop the laugh that burst out.

"Dray get a glass of water fast!" Harri said, Draco did as she asked and much to his amusement tipped the water slowly on Ron's lap making it look as if he had wet himself.

"Let's mess with him some more!" Draco encouraged her.

"Are they always like this?" Lucius asked Tom, not quite sure what to think of the side of his son's personality he was seeing.

"Pretty much, they literally are like brother and sister, they bare all to each other and protect each other no matter what" Tom replied.

"Forgive me for over stepping the boundaries but does it not make you at all jealous? I can have words with my son if you wish?"

"No not at all" Tom waved dismissively. "They have been like that for as long as I have known Persephone. It's nothing more than a family type of love they share"

"Very well my prince"

"Ewww Hermione I'm not sure I want to see that" came Ginny's voice.

"Aren't you interested in what potion tits look like?" Harri asked, making the men laugh as they could imagine what the group were up to now.

"Her language is quite crude" Voldemort commented

"it is, but she knows when to be Their Lady and when to act so openly" Tom agreed.

"Haha! Harri get some nipple clamps!" drifted over Draco's voice.

"I have a feeling I know what that Black chamber which was mentioned earlier involves now" Lucius commented, shaking his head in denial that his son would know of such things.

"There, there Lucius, Persephone taught Draco how to use them safely no need to worry" Tom placated, gaining humorous snorts from Severus and Voldemort.

"Oh god!" Hermione gasped between laughs. "We have to wake him up now!"

"Gin run into one of the guest bedrooms and find a free standing mirror I want him to wake up to a view of himself" Harri said.

"Persephone, do we even want to look at what you have done? I mean it when I say if the sight makes me even feel the smallest bit queasy your arse is getting it" Tom warned.

"Of course you want to see Master" She responded sickeningly sweet.

"Someone look first and tell me if it's safe" Tom commented closing his eyes.

"Sorry My Prince but none of us are Gryffindor enough to volunteer for that" Severus said.

"URGH!" Came the disgusted voice of Voldemort, the other males could not help but laugh, guessing that he had looked over to Ron. "I order you all to look now!" Voldemort hissed.

Warily they opened their eyes, and there sat Ron Weasley in his tied down glory. They had braided his two side parts into one at the back, In his mouth was an open mouth gag but to make it worse, they had somehow got a dildo to levitate right in front of his open mouth. So for someone as homophobic as Ron was it was torture. On his bare potion breasts were a set of nipple clamps which had a chain running down them attached to the handcuffs which were adorned on his wrists. To complete his makeover they had cut his jeans to look like a pair of briefs which were still sporting the wet patch, showing off his ginger hairy legs.

"You lot really are evil, I'm not sure who is being punished more here; us for having to endure such a sight or Mr. Weasley for having to wear it" Severus said frowning.

"Lets wake him up!" announced Draco.

They put the mirror in front of Ron and began shaking him into awareness. Ron started to wake up slowly, still obviously heavily intoxicated, but then he caught sight of himself, his eyes bugged right out of his head horrified and he let out a load of mumbled words due to the mouth gag. Everyone was already laughing hardly. Ron turned his head to glare at them but none took notice as they laughed even harder as the dildo floated around to follow his mouth, another load of words were spurted from Ron's mouth.

"Dray I think he's asking for the dildo to be moved closer!" Harri called over to the gasping blonde from where she had buried her head in Voldemort's shoulder.

Ron upon hearing this started to buck in his chair, not realising his handcuffs were attached to nipple clamps which gave an almighty tug in his carelessness. Ron looked down and screamed!

"Oh how I am going to love teasing him for the rest of his school years now" Severus said gaining control of his laughter.

"You are quite creative little one" Voldemort said.

"Thank you My Lord, It would not due to be useless in a situation where no magic could be cast" She replied, gaining a proud smile from Tom and Voldemort.

"Hermione I believe I was about to dare you before we did this… I dare you to sit on Weasel's lap, and repeatedly insert the dildo into his mouth telling him what a good boy he is being. You have had Harri do it to you enough to know how to play the part of a dominatrix" Draco said looking pretty pleased with himself, sending a wink over to Harri for her teachings.

"Draco I can't do that to him! What have I ever done to you for this?!"

"The blood comment about Harri's family line…"

Hermione bowed her head immediately, "My Lady, Peitho" she nodded.

The group watched as Hermione schooled her face into a blank expression and stood straight back with a proud aura surrounding her. She stalked over to the still protesting Ron.

"Now now baby you don't need to struggle in these pretty binds" She cooed, completely ignoring Ron's terrified face. "Now be a good boy and be grateful for what you have been gifted with"

"You've done a good job teaching her" Lucius whispered to Harri his eyes never once leaving Hermione's form.

"She does a teacher/naughty pupil act brilliantly too" Harri responded smirking at the almost salivating man.

"I think we have found his kink" Harri whispered in Tom's ear.

"We will be exploring your kink's later my lady, I'm more than eagerly looking forward to seeing you squeezed in latex" he whispered back, causing her to shiver, the movement going straight to Voldemort's lower area.

A slap rebounded around the room, "No you bad boy!" Hermione hissed. "You are being ungrateful! Your mistress wants you to taste this, now open your mouth like a good boy and do it!" she said as she shoved the dildo far in choking Ron. "There look, such a good boy, carry on and suck it".

Ron was doing anything but suck it, tears were building in his eyes. He was totally humiliated.

"That enough Draco? I'm not sure if it's the alcohol or this in front of me but I'm feeling slightly sick" Hermione asked honestly.

"That's fine, come take your turn"

Lucius immediately pulled her right next to his side as she passed him. "You will be sharing a room with me tonight" He informed her.

"Truth or Dare Harri?"

"Dare"

"For putting us all through having to view Ron like that, I dare you to lie across Tom's lap and allow Voldemort to spank you 10 times on bare skin"

Voldemort and Tom both would easily agree Hermione was one of their favourite people right now.

"But everyone will see!" Harri blushed knowing how she got when she got spanked.

_**/You have been bad Persephone, you need a punishment/ **_Tom hissed.

Harri slapped his arm, "Don't sound so eager!". Tom laughed at her in response getting up from the floor and sitting on a stool. Harri slowly walked over to Tom with her head bowed.

_**/You know what this does to me Tom! I'm their Lady I don't want them seeing me like this!/ **_Harri pleaded.

_**/Lies… Voldemort fingered you and you sucked him off earlier/ **_he laughed.

_**/Damn it!/ **_she cussed. Then before their eyes she changed, she bit her lip seductively, and took the last few steps swaying her hips knowing the reaction she would get from both parts of the Dark Lord. She looked over her shoulder catching Voldemort's eye and slowly started to lift her dress so her underwear clad ass was on display. _**/I've been bad My Lord, I need my punishment/ **_she hissed coyly and slowly bent over Tom's lap whilst still looking over her shoulder. As Voldemort stalked forward and got a good view of her she looked up into Tom's eyes. _**/Master, I've been a whore, another man needs to issue my spanking/. **_Tom closed his eyes already heavily turned on.

_**/Little Persephone, such a bad girl you have been/ **_Voldemort purred whilst running his hand over her ass, 'SMACK' followed by a small breathy gasp resounded around the room.

"Count" Tom ordered.

"One Master, My Lord" Came her steady voice. Tom was caressing her thighs trying with all his might not to touch her core which was mere centimetres away from his fingers; Voldemort was caressing the red hand print which was left on her skin.

'SMACK' "Two" 'SMACK' "Three" 'SMACK' "Four" 'SMACK' "Five!" By now her counting came out in small shouts.

Voldemort lowered his hand and had Tom spread her legs slightly. 'SMACK' This time is landed right on her core.

"Oh Fuck!" She moaned, "SIX!"

Voldemort lowered his hand down a bit more this time aiming for her clit, 'SMACK' "My Lord!" she gasped, "Seven!" by now Voldemort's fingers were slightly glistening, and Tom had a wet patch on his thigh from where she was lying. Voldemort trailed his finger up her core harshly.

_**/Such a good girl, does it make you feel better now your Lord is punishing you? /**_

_**/YES! Oh yes my lord/ **_'SMACK'

"uhgnnnn EIGHT!" she panted. Voldemort was having the time of his life; he was rock hard, if this was only a small taster of what was to come tonight, he knew they all would be having trouble walking from over use tomorrow.

_**/Are you close little one? /**_

_**/Yes My Lord, Very, very close! / 'SMACK**_!' "NINE!" she screamed.

_**/Tom spread her legs and lift one of your thighs so her ass is lifted/ **_

'SMACK' Voldemort had slapped her sharply on her core again. "TEN!" she screamed as she reached her climax burying her face into Tom's thigh as she continued moaning as she rid it out.

_**/Beautiful/ **_Tom and Voldemort both hissed as Harri turned her head to look at Tom all flushed face and panting.

_**/Erm… I don't think I can get up my legs are shaky/ **_Harri admitted sheepishly, cutely biting her lip, both men snorted.

_**/I'll carry you Persephone do not fret/ **_Voldemort hissed as he lifted her bridal style easily carrying her petite form.

_**/ Oh my hero/ **_she over exaggeratedly sighed.

"My turn I guess..." Harri said, still sounding quite lustful.

"Truth or Dare Draco?"

"How are you acting so normal after that? I'm breathless just from watching!"

"It's called a mask! You should know all about them moron!"

"Slut"

"Hey! You're a slut! At least I know how many people I've slept with!"

"Draco! You best know how many people you have slept with!" Lucius added joining in their banter.

"I do know how many I've slept with!"

"No you don't! You lost count in over a year ago!"

"At least I never got my ass pounded so bad I had to fake a headache for a pain potion off uncle Sev!"

"Low blow Blondie! At least I don't have a crush on uncle Sev!"

"They're always like this" Hermione informed the baffled adults.

"Oooh you want to go there? Fine! At least I never lost my voice completely from choking on cock! And then asked their best friend to cover for them saying they got his with a voiceless hex!"

"At least I never had Bellatrix's sloppy seconds!"

"Rudolphus was far from sloppy" he winked causing Harri to smirk back, but both soon remembered their argument and narrowed eyes again.

"Erm... should we continue with the game?" Ginny asked.

"NO!" both Draco and Harri shouted, the adults nodding along as they were enjoying the bickering too much.

"At least I never had to be informed by my male best friend what a period was when they came running screaming thinking they were going to die from bleeding to death!" The whole group started laughing at a red faced Harri.

"Oi! I was young and had not had sex education! Plus I hardly had a female influence growing up. At least I never walked around with a tampon in my nose when you got told by me they were a new wizard invention to keep dirty muggle air from being breathed in through your sensitive nose"

"OH MY GOSH! He actually did that?" Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"It was my first time in muggle London! The bitch grew up there, how was I supposed to know such a thing did not exist?" Draco argued back.

"Honestly Draco? To stop the dirty muggle air from hurting your sensitive nose?" Severus asked.

"Shush, let's get on with the game!" Draco said petulantly.

"Love you Dray" Harri chirped smirking at the sulking blonde.

"You too I suppose"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay in posting! Work has been chaotic! On the upside I have been working on the actual story behind this fic of how Harri grew up, her dealings with Draco and the dark arts etc.! Hopefully I will be able to post that within the next week!**

**This chapter is pure smut, but it is needed for the story to progress.**

**Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes &amp; grammatical errors,**

**Hope you enjoy **

**x**

**Chapter 13;**

"Truth or dare Gin?"

"Dare Harri"

"I dare you to give Draco a bit of a strip tease and a lap dance!"

"Your dares aren't very modest Sephy" Severus said.

"Oh please, compared to Hermione mine have been very tame so far!" Hermione coughed awkwardly and avoided everyone's eyes. "Herm put some music on for her!"

Ginny grabbed the lapels of Draco's robes and shoved him into a chair; Harri dimmed the lights as the music started playing.

"She's violent" Lucius said to Severus. Both of their eyes were trained on the now wide eyed Draco who seemed to struggle to keep his hands to himself. Ginny had currently looped her leg over his lap and began to sway her hips down. She grabbed Draco's hands and ran them from her hips to just under her breasts; she heard Draco's breath catch in his throat and turned to face him. So no one else could see she got him to hold her robe open shielding her from everyone else's view. The group could see Ginny's arms rise in the air and her top follow them. She redressed in her robe but kept it open so only Draco could see her.

'Damn she's beautiful!' Draco thought as he trained his eyes on Ginny's now bouncing chest. Ginny leaned forward and started to whisper in his ear.

"Tonight, when everyone else is occupied, you will be in my room with a locked door and now way out until the morning" Draco could do nothing but nod dumbly.

"Sephy how are the bedroom arrangements being sorted?" Severus asked turning his attention away from the gyrating duo.

"The top floor is completely off limits to anyone who is not the Lord/Lady of the house unless they are specifically invited. But Hermione and Ginny have rooms on the third floor and Ron's room is on the second. There are plenty of spare rooms so just help yourself or bunk up with someone".

Upon hearing this Bellatrix began slightly moving closer to her Lord, hoping his intoxicated state would lead her to an invite to his room.

_**/You will be issuing us invites I assume/ **_Tom hissed lifting Harri's chin up to look into her eyes.

_**/ Oh I'm not sure I was thinking of inviting Lucius up there…/ **_she trailed off fighting the smirk which wanted to overtake her face when she felt Voldemort grip her hips and saw Tom narrow his eyes.

_**/Careful little one... Bellatrix looks eager to receive an invite from either me or my counterpart/**_ Tom teased back.

Voldemort felt Harri tensed and felt like smacking his own forehead… honestly his younger self said the most stupid of things!

_**/ Fucking invite her to spend the night with you then Tom! See if I fucking care! / **_

_**/I was only teasing Persephone… there is no need to take it to heart/ **_Tom replied.

Harri glared at him then burrowed her face in Voldemort's chest.

_**/You say the most foolish of things sometimes… out of all the female's in the room you choose to mention the one she has fought with numerous times tonight, you two also had an argument over you commenting on her looks not long ago/ **_Voldemort surprised himself by explaining. 'Look at me being a mediator for a relationship' He thought smugly.

_**/ Damn it Persephone! All night you have been hormonal over the smallest of things, you are never normally like this, you know no one could even try to hold my attention like you do/ **_Tom said putting his arms around her.

_**/Oh fuck's sake why am I acting like such a hormonal bitch/ **_Harri asked herself causing the two Dark Lord's to laugh. _**/I'm sorry you two, I think finally getting out from Dumbledore's watchful eye added to the relief that you, Lord Voldemort won't be out for my life anymore has over whelmed me slightly, I'll make it up to you both tonight/ **_

_**/make sure you do little snake/ **_Voldemort whispered in her ear running his tongue along it. She tilted her head and gave him better access causing her to moan slightly. She grabbed Tom's hair and pulled his mouth to hers, their tongues slid against each other drowning in each other's tastes. Voldemort pulled her head around desperate for a taste of her delicate mouth. Voldemort took a sip of his drink and kissed Harri, surprising her by pushed the drink in her mouth through the kiss, Harri then turned and did the same with Tom.

_**/ Hmm everything tastes better when you have been involved with it my lady/ **_Tom purred causing her to giggle.

_**/I want you both so bad / **_Harri pouted at them both, Voldemort leaned in and bit her bottom lip, running his hands over her thighs and ass.

_**/ Inform the others and we shall retire to your room, I don't think I can keep my hands off you much longer/ **_Tom replied.

_**/Shall I My Lord? / **_Harri asked, he relished in her asking for his permission.

_**/As Lady of the manor it is reasonable for you to do so/. **_They both watched as Harri turned into her Lady persona.

"Peitho, I will be heading to my rooms now, please ensure my guests find a room for the night"

"I will My Lady, anything else?"

"Yes, someone do something with Ron, It slipped my mind he was still in our presence"

"Sleep well My Lady"

"Hermione, Ginny you know the night routine, good night. Uncle Severus, Lucius if you are not sharing a room with anyone else there are numerous rooms on the first two floors, the door won't open if it is off limits. Enjoy your night. Bellabitch stay where ever you like I could care less. Eye-up either of My Lord's again though and your head will be joining the house elf collection in the corridor" Harri finished with a nod of her head.

"Delicious" Voldemort commented following Persephone out.

"Isn't she just" Tom agreed his eyes were trained on Harri's swaying hips.

Harri led them both through the hallways of the manor to the main bedroom.

"No one else is on this floor so there won't be any interruptions"

"Perfect" Tom purred, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her through the room and placed her at the door of the closet, Voldemort was admiring the room, it was an intimate thing to see someone's personal space like this. Her main room was made mainly white with small accents of silver, but it was the room adjoining that one that caught his attention, it was all dark woods with high quality pale green silk. Along the walls were rows of paddles, whips and spreader bars, a masseuse style table with restraints on was near one wall whilst along the others were various sets of drawers which on investigation held numerous vibratory toys, clamps, plugs, rings... All sorts. Voldemort heard Tom's voice carry through the room.

"You know what I expect" came his deep voice.

"Yes master".

Tom joined Voldemort in the room whilst Harri got ready.

"I hope your tastes are the same as mine, otherwise this may seem a little eccentric for you. It is not always like this but from the way the tension built up earlier this is needed as she begins to feel too much pressure so I take all her control away. Do you mind if I take the lead for a little while?" Tom queried as he shrugged off his tie and robe and undid the top few buttons of his shirt.

"No, I must admit I find myself looking forward to seeing how she is"

"You can take a seat if you like whilst we set up, I know you already call it her but she only goes by the name Persephone in here, sex &amp; dark business she uses that name. Sort of like an alternate persona".

Just as Tom finished explaining Persephone walked in causing Voldemort's breathe to catch. Words could not describe how desirable she looked; she wore mid-thigh high black heeled boots and a long sleeved latex one piece body suit. It was cut high showing off her hip bones and thighs, going around to a thong at the back. There was a strip of latex around 2 cm's thick covering the front of her lady parts. The suit clung to every inch of her upper body and had a heart shape cut out mid stomach showing off her toned stomach and bellybutton. There was a zip above the heart shape which ran up to her plump breasts which were plunged due to the tightness of the latex. Persephone turned to kneel down showing how it was backless. The black Latex stood out on her Snow White pale skin, her hair was in gentle tresses down her back and she worse a bright red lip and dark shadowed eyes to complete her look.

"Master, My Lord" she whispered.

Tom looked over to Voldemort to see his reaction to how she looks and was pleased to see that his eyes were locked onto their Lady's kneeling form and were alight with lust.

"Beautiful Persephone, you have pleased me" Tom said.

Voldemort watched as he went over and wrapped a silk scarf over her eyes. He attached a leather collar around her neck which had a long piece of leather draping down her spine and on the end handcuffs were attached, which he secured around her wrists pinning her arms behind her back.

"Are you secured?" Tom asked.

"Yes master"

"Now tonight you have tested my patience numerous times Persephone, you have made me jealous by kissing another man in front of me...

"But Master that was not my fault!" She protested.

Tom immediately whipped her once across her back.

"Do not interrupt Persephone!" he hissed.

"Forgive me Master" she bowed her head.

Voldemort was on the verge of removing his robes they were getting that uncomfortably tight.

"You kissed another in front of me and then teased me all night, sit on your ass Persephone" As she did so Tom kneeled down, holding her foot high, he ran his hands down her legs and took off her boots, then followed with removing the scarf covering her eyes.

"On your hands and knee's Persephone, and crawl over to your Lord" Tom ordered as he released the strap that connected her handcuffs to the collar.

Voldemort was more than enjoying the show; he watched as the beautiful creature crawled seductively over to him and kneeled before him laying her head on his knee like a pet craving attention from its master. Tom looked up at Voldemort to see if he was comfortable with the on goings once he received a nod he continued.

"Undo Your Lord's robes Persephone"

Sephy reached up with both hands, her breasts being forced together even more with the movement. Voldemort watched as she bit her lip in concentration as her fingers glided over the robes buttons. Tom did nothing but stand dominantly behind her watching her follow his orders.

"Ask for what you want Persephone"

"Please My Lord allow me to suck your cock?" she asked gazing innocently up at him.

"Go ahead Persephone" Voldemort granted.

Tom squatted down next to her watching her closely as she focused on releasing her Lord's cock. Voldemort hissed slightly when it was free of its restraint and released a low growl when Sephy's hot mouth encased it. Sephy was in heaven as she took in more of the magnificent cock, the thick long length filling her mouth easily and Tom loved seeing her mouth stretched and her cheeks hollow as she sucked. After a few bobs Tom slapped her hands away and she looked inquisitively at him.

"No more hands" He ordered as he grabbed the back off her head and forced it down onto Voldemort's cock again. Tom held her face right to Voldemort's crotch keeping it there and counting before pulling her head back by her hair and letting her gasp some much needed air, before forcing her head back down again. Issuing a strong spank to her ass, Tom kept up a forceful rhythm, loving the muffled noises their little one was making as her throat was brutally attacked. Tom pulled her head up once more but this time shoved his own cock straight in her mouth hitting the back of her throat. Upon pulling her head back he forced it back down onto Voldemort's cock again and alternated between the two each time she gasped for air.

"Stand Persephone" She scrabbled to get up.

"Sit on your Lord's lap" Persephone did so. "Now take a hold of his hands and guide them over your body" Sephy intertwined her fingers with the long thin ones of the dark lord.

"Where shall I start master?" She asked

"Start with your knees"

Sephy leant forward slightly causing her ass to put pressure on the achingly stiff cock which was behind her and placed both their hands on her knees.

"That's it, now slowly run them over your thighs, do not touch your core yet Persephone you have not earned such a reward" Tom watched eagerly as she complied with his instruction. Voldemort was having a hard time not just grabbing her and ramming straight into her.

"Now across your hips, that's it, now your stomach and over to each side of your waist, trail your hands back down so your Lord can feel the natural curve your body has" Tom ordered. "Stop Persephone, release your Lord's hands and give him control of your body".

Voldemort unzipped the front zip and immediately grabbed how now free breasts harshly, she moaned and arched her back pushing his chest more into his grip. She began to grind down on his lap, but a sharp bite to the side of her neck stopped her.

"No one gave you permission to gain pleasure from my cock Persephone" Voldemort reprimanded.

"I'm sorry My Lord, but it's so magnificent and I want it so bad" Harri struggled to say, her words coming out breathless.

"Such a tease" Voldemort whispered as he pinched and tugged on her nipples. "Pass me a dagger Tom and you take one too, she needs a real lesson in discipline" he directed.

Tom did as Voldemort asked, both holding a dagger in their left hand. Voldemort moved his dagger to point right in front of her nipple, whilst Tom's was hovering above her clit. "Now little one, you need discipline. We will continue to pleasure you, but keep still. The more you move the more chance you have of getting nicked with a blade"

Sephy could only bite her lip and hesitantly nod. Tom started trailing his finger over her foot whilst Voldemort trailed his finger down her neck, Sephy had to close her eyes to concentrate, the smallest of touch from her Lord's made her feel incredible. Upon noticing this Tom switched his finger for his tongue and ran it across the instep of her foot whilst watching her face intently, Voldemort had a similar idea and started to kiss her neck. Upon feeling the now wet trails being left, Sephy released a small whimper and grinding her hips lightly seaming to forget about the two daggers, a small yelp came from her and her eyes flew open when she felt herself get nicked with the point of the blade.

"You are not doing well Persephone; No control will lead to punishment" Voldemort whispered whilst biting on her ear.

"I'm sorry My Lord"

Tom's tongue had begun to trail up her legs now as Voldemort's reached her shoulders. They switched back to their hands again as Tom ran a finger over her little puckered entrance completely bypassing her pussy which was aching for contact.

"Hmmm AHHH!" Sephy's moan turned into a bit of a scream as she once again arched forwards but got stabbed slightly deeper now.

"Please My Lord, Master I'll do anything, please" She begged, head leaning back on Voldemort's shoulder panting hard.

Voldemort stood up and carried Persephone over to the bed, "Tom sit in the chair by the bed you can watch whilst I get a taste of her". Tom nodded in reply, undoing his trousers and taking out his member as Sephy bit her lip to hide her excited moan.

After lying Sephy down, Voldemort took his dagger and cut off the latex outfit, he kneeled back so he could get a good look at her as she spread out on the bed for him, she truly was beautiful, and there was not one thing he could comment badly on. He ran his hand over her foot and then up her legs, bypassing her intimate area he continued up her hips, waist, shoulders then dug his hands in her hair. Seeing how she was looking admirably up at him caused him to smile a little. He leaned forward and surprisingly gently kissed her, Sephy released a contented sigh, this was perfect. Their lips danced together, a dance of love and security, a total opposite of their previous play. Voldemort's tongue glided along hers as she hooked her legs around his hips and tried to get any of the needed friction she could. He could feel where her essence was leaking upon his cock and it was driving him wild with lust. He peppered kisses down her neck, and chest, biting at her nipples which rewarded him with a loud moan. He continued his journey down to her pelvic bone; He ran his hands up her legs and pushed her thighs open causing her core to be fully on display to him. The sight made him groan. He ran his finger in between her folds watching as she closed her eyes and tossed her head back. Sephy raised herself upon her elbows watching as Voldemort lowered his head, her chest was rising alarmingly with her aroused breaths.

"Ohhhhh" she moaned, "uhnnnn you're amazing!" she gasped as his tongue circled her hole and entered her. She began grinding on the appendage, loving as the strong muscle explored her inner walls. Tom was stroking himself more than enjoying the noises leaving Persephone's mouth.

"Oh My Lord! Please let me ride your face!" she begged, and who was Voldemort to turn down such a sweet offer. He lay down with his head on the pillows and pulled Sephy on top of him, her thighs either side of his head and she faced Tom who had now moved his chair to the foot end of the bed. Voldemort was achingly hard; he needed some sort of release as his arousal heightened ridiculously at the sight of her core hovering just above him. He grabbed a hold of a thigh in each hand and leaned up taking a deep breath through his nose and released it staggered, and oh her smell! It was delicious. He could hold back no longer, pulling her hips down he raised his head and inserted his tongue in her. Immediately Sephy began to pant and moan, she had to lean forward and put her hands on Voldemort's knees for support.

"oh….ohhh…oh god! Ugnn. Uhh uhhhh…. My Lord! Uhh, I can't hold much longer!" she panted, grinding her hips on his face.

Voldemort's lack of nose came in handy now as he could get his whole face literally covered by her. Her taste was exquisite and the noises she was making were sending jolts down to his cock. He felt Sephy begin to rise and lower her hips now on his tongue realising she was close to climax so he began to circle her ass with his finger, using her essence to loosen it up a little.

As soon as his finger breached him she began to shake slightly and released a loud yell' "MY LORD!" she screamed as she rode out her orgasm. Voldemort licked off any essence he could reach on his face, relishing in the taste, he lifted her off him and lay her back down, he could see she was spent but one look into those poisonous eyes and he knew she was needing more, he kneeled between her legs and for the first time ever slowly pushed his cock in her, he eyes flew open as she gasped.

"Oh god I forgot how huge you are!" she moaned,

"You're so tight!" Voldemort was having trouble keeping his groans in, the tight, wet heat enclosed around him was almost too much to handle, he pulled back and slid back into her slowly again, both of their eyes fluttered closed, he lay so he was using his elbows and forearms for support and began to kiss her lovingly, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist; It was perfect. Such a contradiction to his Dark Lord persona, they were literally making love. Voldemort could hold his groans in no longer, he leaned back on his knees and watched as his cock slid into that alluring pussy and coming back out glistening wet with his pre-cum and her release from her orgasm. He heard a moan coming from behind him, and looked over his shoulder to see Tom stroking himself at the same pace he was going at, his eyes were watching as Sephy arched her back up, tightened her legs and began meeting him with each thrust. Voldemort picked up his pace, and begun to thrust in harder, his grunts and her moans melding together with the sound of skin slapping, the hard thrusts turned into a smashing force and Sephy could not get out a coherent moan from the pleasure overdrive. Voldemort felt the bottom of his stomach coiling and knew he was going to blow soon, he rolled over pulling Sephy on top of him, and she immediately began to ride him fast and hard. He grabbed onto her tits as they began to bounce with the force of her movements, She leaned back putting her hands on Voldemort's knees for support, he lifted his hips to meet each downward thrust she made, both of their moans were going out faster, their breaths had turned into short gasps.

"hmmmm my- my lord! Uh uhhh its sooo good!" she moaned, their eyes locked, her mouth open and he slammed up once more harder than any other time and growled, tightening his hands on her tits in a brushing grip he blew his load straight into her. She continued to ride on through each of his smaller grunts, milking every drop of the precious cum from her lord.

Sephy's hips were still twitching slightly as Voldemort came down from his high, he ran his hands gently over her thighs and sat up to kiss her. His hands melded into her hair as she gripped his robes, the kiss was slow and loving. Voldemort pulled back and Sephy gave him a shy smile, he could see her emotions clearly in her eyes, they were the same she looked at Tom with. He lifted her up and sat her on the bed next to him Tom took this as his signal to get involved now and got up taking Voldemort's place by her as Voldemort took his chair.

"Persephone get on your hands and knees and face your Lord" Tom ordered.

Sephy did as he said; looking over her shoulder she smirked and wiggled her hips a little at the now laughing Tom.

"Never change Persephone, you're far too tantalising" She giggled in response.

Tom kneeled down behind her, both now facing Voldemort, who had begun to stroke him self back to hardness. Tom pressed kissed down from Sephy's ear to her shoulder, He felt as she clenched her hips enjoying his ministrations. He licked his way down her spine and began to gently bite her ass. Kneeling back he placed a hand on each ass cheek and began to massage it, he watched as her thighs tried to clench together to gain some pressure to her core. He spread her cheeks and moaned.

"I never thought seeing someone's cum dripping out of you would be so hot Persephone, but only ever Voldemort's, anyone else and you will be in serious trouble"

"Hmmhmm" she could only moan.

Tom leaned forward and gave a long lick, "Always wondered what it tasted like" he smirked up at Voldemort who had a smug look on his face.

"Ever being the all-knowing Tom" Voldemort smirked back.

Tom winked with a small laugh and went back to using his tongue on Sephy. Voldemort watched as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, her hands were fisted into the bed sheet and she began to move her hips onto the wandering tongue.

"Tom please! Just fuck me!"

Tom kneeled back up smirking, "I wondered how long you would last before asking for it My Lady"

"DAMN IT TOM!" She shouted as she felt Tom do nothing but rub the head of his cock against her. "Take off your clothes and please fuck me"

"aha as you wish beautiful" he laughed back. Sephy felt him retreat and reached back on herself and began to play with her clit.

"Persephone you look exquisite right now" Voldemort leered.

Tom looked up from his undressing and could do nothing but moan.

"Continue Persephone" he whispered.

She brought her wet fingers up to her mouth and sucked them, moaning at the taste of all the gathered release, she knew what it was doing to the two lord's so continued to gather the juice and suck it off. She felt the bed dip and knew Tom could take no more, without warning she shouted 'oh fuck!' as he slammed into her. Tom grabbed her hair and yanked it back, her head snapped up and her back arched as he pound without mercy into her. The bed was shaking, Sephy's arms were giving out, and the sound of everyone's moans echoed around the room. Tom released her head and moved her head so she had to look straight at Voldemort who was tugging harshly on his own cock, Tom gripped onto her hips and slammed forward harder than before. Sephy's legs were beginning to shake; she was almost there, so close, just a few more thrusts…..

"NOO!" she screamed as Tom pulled out and turned her over dragging her to the end of the bed. He got up and placed her so she was lying on her back with head dangling over the edge of the bed.

Voldemort got up and climbed onto the bed in between her legs and pushed her upper thigh and held it against her stomach. Tom grabbed onto her foot for support as he stood up near her dangling head, her other leg was hooked onto Voldemort's hip. Tom and Persephone watched as Voldemort spread Sephy's lips and ran a finger over her core before putting it in his mouth and sampling her taste.

"Hmmmm" he purred causing Persephone to tilt her head back in lust which caused her to come face to face with Tom's cock. Voldemort swiped his fingers over her again gathering her arousal before putting his fingers in Persephone's mouth; Sephy licked all her essence off easily.  
"More master" she begged. Voldemort did it once more but this time she bent her head back slightly pleading for Tom to kiss her, he did so immediately latching onto her tongue and sucking in the essence with she gathered for him. The whole room smelt of arousal now and the occupants patience were about to snap.

Voldemort spread her once more getting a good look at his prize, his breath coming out huskily. He lined his considerable length up and slowly slid into Sephy's petite body until he was buried deep within her. In his attempt to gain control of himself he missed Sephy's screams of pleasure. Voldemort pulled out before slamming back in, the force causing her to ride up the bed, her head bumping with Tom's crotch. Voldemort kept at his punishing pace watching as Tom opened up Sephy's mouth and buried his cock deep in her throat causing her to gag and moan at the same time. Grabbing onto her ankle of the leg Voldemort had pinned to her stomach, Tom rocked harshly into her mouth causing her to struggle to breathe, after a few deep thrusts Tom pulled back and Sephy started gasping greedily for air but still releasing high moans of pleasure. Tom and Voldemort had never seen anything more perfect. Sephy was letting them have full control of her body. Voldemort slowed down his pace. As he pushed harshly in, Tom would thrust into her throat and both would hold on their position as their lady struggled. Due to Sephy's position Tom could stroke the bulge in her throat which made it all the more erotic for them. Voldemort's patience snapped. He began smashing into her, the pleasure was leaving her breathless she was too lost to even moan a word that made sense. Tom was having to hold her in place so she did not fall off the bed with the force she was being pounded into, Sephy's body was beginning to quiver.

"Ah..uh.. Ooooh. Pu-pull ouuuuut" she gasped, confused Voldemort immediately pulled out but stayed kneeled in between her legs and much to his and Tom's desire her body began to shake as she harshly circled her clit with fast strokes and with a small scream she squirted all over Voldemort crotch and upper thighs.

"Fuck, I've never seen anything so hot" Tom whispered breathless as Sephy's body still shuck slightly.  
Voldemort was lost for words, he had never witnessed anything so sinful, he watched as Sephy came down from her high and her legs stopped twitching.

"Persephone kneel now" he ordered. Tom watched on stroking himself and Sephy scrambled to do as her lord said. "Tom kneel behind her and prepare her ass".

Tom sucked in a breath and released a low moan already knowing where this was going. Tom swiped his fingers over Voldemort's soaked thighs and used it to lube up her ass.  
Sephy turned her head as Tom's finger breached her, and started sucking on his tongue knowing Voldemort was watching the interaction intently. Tom had shoved 3 fingers up her when she broke away releasing a breathy moan. She instantly latched her mouth onto Voldemort's as he grabbed her head and forced his tongue in her mouth, and she started to ride on Tom's fingers.

"Please masters take me" she begged looking up at them with wide eyes.

Tom bit her shoulder with a groan as Voldemort lifted her up to straddle him and lowered her onto his cock. Both moaned at the feeling of the tight wet heat and long thick intrusion. Tom squatted behind Sephy and bending her slightly forward began to slowly breach her entrance. Tom heard Sephy hiss sharply but knowing the look Voldemort would be sending his way he kept on pushing into her, once fully embedded he paused allowing her to get used to being so full. Sephy breathed in deeply and wiggled a little, Tom pulled out then slammed back in, causing her to jolt up and impale herself on Voldemort's cock. They set an agonisingly hard rhythm, alternating to who would be in her.

"Oh uh uh oh merlin, oh FUCK!" Sephy panted. "Yes.. Oh oh yes right there. oh god, uhnnnn".

"That's it baby, take our cocks like the filthy whore you now are.. Look at you moaning so wantonly over two cocks at once" Tom harshly said knowing what the words would do to Persephone.

"Oh fuck, master please! Please give me your cock, I...i...I need, I need it master PLEASE!" Sephy begged as both began to slow down their pace.

She had never felt so much pleasure before, her times with Tom were phenomenal, but this with both of them... There were no words to describe how she felt.

"I'm close" Tom warned, his voice nothing more than a harsh whisper as he gripped Sephy's hips tightly and moved his hips erratically.

Voldemort just gave him a nod knowing he too was near the edge. Tom suddenly pulled away and stood on the bed, yanking Sephy's hair forcing her head back, he wrenched open her mouth keeping his fingers in there to ensure she didn't close it, he tugged harshly on his cock a few times.

"Ahhhhh... Oh, yeahhh, that's it baby, take it" he moaned lowly as hot thick spurts of his cum erupted from him landing in Persephone's eager mouth. They both watched as Sephy swallowed it all and licked her lips to ensure she got every delicious drop.

Voldemort could not hold back any longer, he heard her start to gasp loudly and knew she was about to be tipped over the edge too. He reached down and started tugging on her clit as his hips snapped forwards into her harder than before.

"OH MY LORD!" She reached her orgasm with a cry as Voldemort filled up her willing pussy with his cum.

They both exhaustedly joined Tom on lying upon the pillows. Their little Persephone was already half asleep. Tom picked her up and tucked her under the cover in the middle of their bodies.

"Goodnight my little cum slut" he said sweetly kissing her temple.

"Tom you twat!" She giggled slapping him lightly causing Voldemort to laugh at the sated pair.

Tom got in behind Sephy and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck lovingly. "I love you My Lady".

"I love you too Tom"

Voldemort felt himself being tugged and looked down to see Sephy patting the space in front of her. Rolling his eyes he laid down under the covers with them only for Sephy to lie on his chest and snuggle into him causing Tom to scoot closer to keep his arm around her. Voldemort looked down bemused; he had never received any affection before, as before his Persephone, the idea of someone touching him repulsed him. Yes the great Lord Voldemort had never had any type of sexual contact up until tonight. He had never deemed any worth of his touch, but now looking down to the beautiful lady cuddling him, he found out he may have just found his equal.  
Once Sephy had dozed off looking peaceful smiling in her sleep, Voldemort turned to look at Tom so see him looking at him enquiringly,  
"She really is very beautiful" Voldemort commented running his hand through her hair.  
Tom just smiled and nodded.

"She won't stay asleep long, she usually only rests an hour maximum after sex" he mumbled before drifting off and joining Harri in sleep causing Voldemort to put his usual trust issues alone and for the first time in his life, sleep with someone else in the room.

Meanwhile downstairs;

"Does anyone want to continue on with the game whilst they're doing god knows what?" Ginny asked.

"Sure!" Hermione laughed. "I'll go as our orders been messed up with those three leaving, Oh how fun… Truth or Dare Draco?"

"Dare"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay everybody! I will be posting more regularly now again!**

**Hope you enjoy **

**X**

Chapter 14

"Ok Draco, I know Harri has granted you access to her floor before so I dare you to enter her bedroom and take a photo of them all in bed"

"Hermione that's suicide! If they are still at it, I can safely say I will be dead as soon as this house is out of lockdown!"

Severus nodded. "I must agree with Draco, the Dark Lord will literally cut off his head".

"Well then he best not get caught, plus Sephy will vouch for you" Hermione added.

"No! Draco I will not allow this! To see our Lord in such a situation… I can't even begin to think of what the consequences will be!" Lucius argued, his eyes almost popping out his head with his seriousness.

"I'll make sure he knows" Bellatrix added smirking at her enraged nephew

"Don't be chicken Draco, go and do it"

"I swear I will be having words with Harri about you when she re-joins us!" Draco warned as he took the camera and began to creep up the stairs.

Even the portraits were giving him looks of sympathy as he walked, every step sounded like a stomp, every creak sounded like a screech… it was safe to say Draco was sweating with nerves. He reached the top of the stairs and felt the silencing wards wash over him, Harri was really going to kill him when she found out about her trust in letting him onto the floor was misplaced. The moment he took a step onto the landing he could hear Tom and Voldemort ordering Harri to do something. Draco snuck as quietly as he could, he got into Harri's room fine he was actually thanking the houses lockdown as with no magic the dark lord would not pick up his presence. He crept over to Harri's closet where he knew she kept her invisibility cloak and slipped it on, silently pleading with Death to not inform its soon-to-be master that he was using one of the hallows.

"She needs a real lesson in discipline…" He heard Voldemort say and swallowed the knot which had formed in his throat. 'Now or never Draco… Act like a Gryffindor for once!'

With his last words of motivation to himself Draco made his way to the doorway not actually looking at the scene he snapped the camera and hoped he actually got them in the shot. As quickly as he could he scarpered back over to Harri's closet to deposit the cloak and made a beeline for the door. Once he was back in a safe zone he took a quick peak at the photo and let out a-what he would always deny to himself- high pitched squeak. The photo was glorious in its own right, but damn his death certificate was about to be signed. Harri was sitting on Voldemort's lap facing outwards, her head was leaning backwards on his shoulder and her eyes were shut, her hair had parted so there was no denying the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Her outfit was pulled down on the chest area causing her breasts to be on display and it was pushed aside between her legs. Voldemort had his head cocked and was looking down at her with his dagger positioned in front of one of her nipples, whilst Tom was kneeling sideways to the camera in between Harri's legs and had a dagger positioned there. It was without a doubt wanking material… but Draco was far too terrified to even think of that… imagine the Dark Lord using legilimency and seeing he wanked over him! The thought alone mortified him.

He ran back into the living room, when he opened the door he was welcomed with the sight of Severus and his father laughing loudly, which alone was shocking, but they were laughing at the other three teens as it seemed Ron's chair that he was still tied down to had tipped over and landed on Hermione who was now pinned beneath him, whilst Ginny was trying her hardest to lift the chair up.

"Bellatrix help me please?!" Ginny asked as the other men in the room were enjoying the show too much.

"No chance blood traitor"

Ginny glared "For fuck sake, I can't wait until Harri finishes you off!"

"OH GOD NO!" Hermione screamed, the still gobsmacked Draco watched wide eyed as the floating Dildo began to try and attack Hermione's mouth, Ron had what seemed to be tears in his eyes from where Hermione's thrashing to get out had pulled his nipple clamps harshly.

"Draco don't just stand there help me!" Ginny begged. Draco snapped out of his daze and lifted the chair whilst Ginny pulled Hermione out, but Draco being a typical Slytherin dropped the chair back down causing Ron to smash into the floor and moan around his mouth gag.

Hermione started to hyperventilate "I'm horrified! Like seriously horrified! Oh my god, he was on top of me, and his body parts were touching me! Oh gosh! I even touched his breasts on accident! Oh god I need a drink, I can't believe it! Oh god no, Oh I'm going to have nightmares. And then that… that thing! That damn floating thing tries to attack my mouth! URGH!"

"Miss Granger…" Lucius called trying to get her attention. Wrong thing to do if anything by the look in her eyes was to go by.

"AND YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" she shouted pointing between Severus and Lucius. " YOU JUST SIT THERE AND LAUGH WHILST I GET SQUASHED BY THIS MONSTOSITY! Shut it Ron moaning whilst facing the floor won't make any difference we still can't stand you. Anyway where was i? oh yes AND YOU TWO! JUST LAUGHING LIKE THAT! YOU ARE GROWN MEN AND LEFT ME TO GET MOLESTED BY HIM! DON'T EITHER OF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND YOU ARE STAYING IN MY ROOM TONIGHT!" 

"There's no need to be so serious over this…" Lucius tried again.

"Shut it Rapunzel!"

Severus snorted and tried to stifle his laugh, he really did not want to bring Hermione's attention to him… too late. He had fiery brown eyes narrowed at him.

"Hmm maybe a drink Miss Granger?" He offered, thankfully she took it with a nod and downed the glass.

"Thanks for helping Gin, I'll be nice if the bottle lands on you from now on" Herm added smiling at her friend. "Did you do the dare Draco?"

"EEEEK! I forgot we sent you to do that!" Ginny added looking excited.

"Erm… I did. But I don't think I should let any of you see" Draco added; he really was trying to stay alive here.

"How do we know you actually took it nephew if we have no proof?" Bellatrix asked.

"You just want to use it against me so keep out of it!"

"I hate to agree with her Draco but she's right" Hermione commented, really she just wanted to see the photo.

"It's on your life then, if I go down for taking this I'm taking any one who has saw it down with me" Draco warned, taking his seat on the floor again.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny squealed. "They actually get up to stuff like this?!" she was wide eyed, and not sure if to be wary or excited by it.

"Now I have to see after hearing Ginny's response" Hermione added, sounding put out when she was in fact more than eager. "OH MY GOD! If this is their foreplay I can only imagine what their actual sex is like!"

"Miss Granger allow me to see, your reactions have piqued my interest" Lucius said. Hermione seemed reluctant to let the photo go but slowly she did. "Oh merlin! she acts so sweet and then turns into this kinky minx!" Lucius was damning his lord for catching Sephy before he could, he had never noticed just how large her breasts actually were...hmm. He knew he never had a chance, but maybe some of her kinks had rubbed off on her best friend… Going by the flush that was on Hermione's face he guessed so.

"Here Severus take it"

"I'm not sure I want to… Very well pass it here.. oh morgana's tits…"

"Professor Snape swore!" Ginny shouted shocked by his outburst.

"How am I ever going to watch her in potions, chopping up ingredients, without thinking back to this photo again?!"

All the teens began to snicker, thinking of ways to torment their professor more when back in school.

"I must admit she does make a fine lady for our lord" Lucius nodded to himself, thinking how strange a match yet so perfect. 'oh god I need another drink getting all soppy like this' "Draco spin the bottle"

"Yes Father, Truth or Dare aunt Bellatrix?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to vow to never reveal anything to do with the photo situation to our lord or Harri. That means anything from the dare, to me taking it, to us talking about it. I'm not letting you have this blackmail over any of us"

"I'm proud son" Lucius commented smirking at his heir.

"Thank you father. Now go ahead Bella unless you want to forfeit and I make it worse?"

"I'll get you for this Dragon believe me" she hissed and made her vow. Draco sat back in relief although he looked pretty smug on the outside. Hermione laughed at him so he sent a wink her way.

"My spin then, truth or dare mudblood?"

"Honestly woman, how many times has Harri told you that I am a halfblood! I was fuckin adopted when my father found out my mother was a witch and gave her the ultimatum!" Hermione seethed.

"Disgusting muggles" Draco commented knowing it would get a smile out of Hermione… which it did.

"Truth you insane bitch"

"Watch your tongue missy, as soon as the house is unlocked I'll be coming for you first!"

"I'll like to see you try, you have to get through Harri first and I'm more than certain My Lady is out for your blood after tonight"

Bellatrix smirked much to Hermione's annoyance. "You seem to forget you will be being punished too for insulting her family line"

Hermione gulped but narrowed her eyes further. "Maybe so, but my punishment is justified, I insulted My Lady and I will accept that, you on the other hand will lose your life. And judging by the way OUR yes Our lord now, keeps looking at Harri I doubt he will be coming to save you either"

Bellatrix literally hissed in anger. "He is just using her for the night…"

"Delusional" Lucius commented rolling his eyes.

"If you say so, I know full well Tom and Harri have been together for a few years, and he is Our Lord's younger self… Our Lord without a doubt will keep Harri for himself. You have followed him for years and he has never shown any interest in you, he has a younger, more powerful and definitely more beautiful girl… what on earth makes you think you have a chance?"

"ENOUGH! Do not speak of MY lord that way filth!"

"Just ask me a truth question and sit down, you're making a fool out of yourself once again"

Bellatrix started to heavily breathe, her eyes glowing with rage as she locked her eyesight with Hermione's, whom was also far from backing down.

"Go ahead and see if you can join in him bed then Bellatrix… by tomorrow morning, as I know they will be down soon as Harri does not sleep long. I challenge you to at least gain a kiss from our Lord, if you do so I will apologise on my knees in front of everyone". The group all watched as Bellatrix's eyes lit with glee. "And to make it better, if you can manage to have sex with him I will tell Harri he was not faithful and convince her to not pursue him anymore"

Bellatrix was smirking, unfortunately she did not see everyone else in the room share looks and smirk too as she was too lost in her own thoughts.

"Deal half-blood, and now your question. Why do you follow Potter?"

"Don't even start with the surname thing again! Fuck sake"

"Your language is worse than Sephy's…" Severus said.

"I know" Hermione smiled, "anyway as I was saying… she's a leader, it's obvious when you see her actually battle. She plans, she trains and she executes. She masks her power so hardly anyone knows her real strength. There was a prophecy marking her and the dark lord as equals for a reason, he has more experience and knowledge than her yes. But she will have the same one day, she has gained followers through pure loyalty, not instilled fear. We are punished yes, but only if it is due. She has accomplished ridiculous feats with magic, when you are around her and she's in her element you would think Lady Magic dances along with her, as that's the only way to describe her. She graceful, and literally glides along as if her feet don't touch the ground, yet she is fierce. She is everything one could want in a leader, she has managed to gain loyalty of people such as Draco, with Lucius as his father and knowing that she is the girl-who-live apparent enemy to the Dark Lord, he took a huge risk by being loyal to her, yet she managed it. If she can gain followers like that, there is clearly something special about her. I honestly think Lady Magic has made her and Lord Voldemort her heirs. There is no one close in power to either of them, don't get me wrong Dumbledore is powerful in his own right, and brilliant too. But his twisted logic and wanting to save everything has become too much of a weakness. I know if war were to start, following Harri would be the right choice for me. She made it clear from the start what she thought of muggles, and the Dark Lord. She bid her time, ensured we were all trained enough to take on auror's if need be, and followed through with any promises she has made. I don't see any reason not to follow her" Hermione was smiling at the end of her speech; she looked over at Draco who had a proud look in his eyes and nodded to her.

"I have to agree with Miss Granger, Even after how I treated her in her first year at school and hearing the rumours of me being a death eater, she still had the courage to come to me about being her God Father, I saw her at her lowest, and I saw her strain herself to train as best she could. She has worked hard for where she is. And if any of you tell the brat I said anything remotely positive about her I will skin you alive and sell your body parts to the hags in Knockturn alley" Severus said glaring viciously.

"Is she really capable of being Our Lords equal Severus?" Lucius asked, genuinely curious.

"She is, you have to think Lucius she has trained her damn hardest, at the same time as keeping top school grades, putting up with Dumbledore's ridiculous schemes, having to go back to abusive relatives where she could not use magic at first and also fend off the Dark Lord when he attacked as she was not ready to inform him of her standing. I am proud of her"

"For you to say such a thing shows me a lot about her. I am quite looking forward to seeing how things work out when we are out of here"

"Hopefully she'll be killed" Bellatrix added.

Ginny had a deep frown on her face "What is it that has you so riled up about her? I know she is out for you after you killed her father, but apart from that what has she exactly done?"

"SHE KILLED OUR LORD! You all seem to be forgetting all the years he was not around due to her! And then the amount of times she has foiled plans! How dare she just come along and act like a loyal follower! She has not earned her worth"

"Of course we have not forgotten about that!" Lucius shouted surprising Severus and Draco as the man was usually so poised. "It is not our decision to make! The dark lord chooses and accepts his followers! You have no right to think your worth is that of someone who has an opinion on his matters. He has obviously seen her worth else they would not be in bed together now!" Lucius watched as Bellatrix tensed" But that's what it is isn't it… Persephone, a teenager, who has managed to battle all of us, plus fend off the dark lord, at the same time as keeping her mind in tact, keeping her beauty, being the head of the house, and actually making a name for herself… you are jealous. She is everything you wish to be, everything you greedily took potions and performed rituals to try and gain. Sephy can do everything for the Dark Lord, literally everything, including carrying his heir naturally. But you and your vain greed willingly gave up any hope of children. I feel no pity for you Bellatrix, you brought this on yourself in a mad quest to gain attention of a man who from the start has shown no interest"

No one spoke in the room, it was clear that Lucius had hit the nail on the head with that one. Suddenly a slight clapping noise came from Hermione, and Lucius looked over to her to see she was smiling at him.

"I'm glad someone has finally put her in her place, if you can't act civilised Bellatrix you are more than welcome to leave the room and find a bed chamber" Hermione commented, failing to hide her smug expression at that now slightly placated witch.

"You think you are so might Malfoy, so mighty indeed. Cheating on your wife, throwing your money around thinking it can buy you anything. Yet you comment on me not liking Potter when you yourself got thrown into Azkaban because of her in the ministry! DO NOT LIE AND MAKE OUT LIKE YOU ARE OK WITH THIS TOO! You are only here now due to miraculously getting out, yet suspiciously you have no memory of it. You could have joined Dumbledore and he hid you for all we know…"

"Actually that was Harri…" Draco commented, everyone's attention snapped over to him. Snape looked murderous thinking of what adventure his godchildren had been on this time.

"Explain Draco" Lucius said.

Draco looked over at Hermione and Ginny and when gaining nods from them turned back to his father.

"After that happened in the ministry, Harri came running straight to me and told me the events. She was already crying over Sirius' death, so she felt even guiltier, as at that moment I had lost my father too…" Draco paused thinking back on that day. "She was a mess to crudely put it, Tom and I had seriously thought she may try something silly against her own life she was that lost. And that was nothing like the woman who is normally My leader. We sat her down and told her this; we had to literally tie her down in the chamber of secrets with shed skin of the Basilisk as it seemed the only thing impenetrable. Tom had to call Salazar's portrait to come and calm her down, as she was about to bring Hogwarts down with how her magic was lashing out. Salazar started shouting at her in parseltongue so I don't know what was said but I know from Tom that he was baiting her, telling her she was weak, knowing she would lash out of her trance; and she did. After that night she planned non-stop the next week and organised a plan to break into Azkaban"

Severus interrupted looking at all the teenagers faces "Tell me she didn't!"

"She did, She has some sort of connection with Death, not the dead but Death the being. She had his help and his form accompanied us to the island. As his magic is ever present he shifted us straight into the compound. We searched for my father, any guard we came across was obliviated wandlessly as we wanted no trace to come back to us. We found father, and as Harri had not prepared everything to join Our Lord yet, we had to lock the memory father. Harri refused to obliviate anything from your mind incase she messed up, she would not take the risk on you, so death helped her lock it. She can unlock it herself whenever you want it back"

"Do I even need to go into how careless that was Draco!" Severus snapped, breaking the silence.

"Don't even lecture me Sev! Death was with us, no one and I mean no one can interfere with his magic. It is only because of the bond he has with Harri that he even helped us! The trip was probably the safest one we have ever been on, as it was impossible to get hurt. Just walking down the stairs is more dangerous than what we did with the protection we had!" Draco snarled back. "Do not think you can speak down to me just because you are older! My Lady has my loyalty remember that!"

Severus was lost for words over his godson's behaviour. "I apologise.. you know how I feel about Sephy myself Draco, I meant no insult to her as your Lady"

"Has she been helping us all along Draco?" Lucius asked, thinking back on the times when they received information on traitors and they turned up bounded and ready for punishment, and the times things just seemed to happen for the better for them.

"She has, anything that could help the dark sides progress she has passed on somehow, sometimes confounding a death eater to pass on the information, or going out and doing it herself. She is dedicated to this. Hence why I will not allow anymore slandering of her name aunt"

"That still does not make up for the losses we have also occurred due to her Draco!" Bellatrix shouted.

"And what about you? What have you done for our side aunt of mine? You tortured a family into insanity and got yourself locked up! Yes you helped on raids but so have all the other inner circle, what right have you got to comment on anyone elses progress!"

"Watch it traitor! Hopefully when my lord has a clear head in the morning he will actually torture you for following his enemy!"

"I can't even talk to you anymore, you're insane beyond reason. Go attempt Hermione's challenge or something I'm done talking over this". Draco finished by pouring himself another drink, looking every bit the second in command he was. Lucius and Severus both looked at each other smirking and then looked back at Draco.

Meanwhile Upstairs:

'THUD' Voldemort startled awake due to years of practice at the noise, instantly reaching for his non-working wand and searching the room. It took a moment to realise he was still in bed with his counterpart but their little one seemed to be missing.

"Ouchhhh" came a small whimper from the floor beside the bed, Voldemort looked over and snorted. His Persephone was on the floor in a pile seeming like she had tumbled off the bed.

"Am I that bad company you prefer the floor little one?" he asked her, humour evident in his voice.

"Nu uh, I think the alcohol has caught up with me, made me some how more drunk with sleep" She slurred looking up at him with a cute blush on her face. "I need to use the bathroom, it took ages to get out of the hold you both had on me, but then I um well dropped.." She sniggered at the end.

Voldemort looked at her amused then got out of bed and helped her up, he set her on her feet and quickly had to catch a hold of her as she stumbled.

"uh uh defintly worse than I was earlier, help me?" She asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Of course" he replied, putting his arm around her waist.

"Lord Voldemort is helping me to the bathroom naked" She sang, giggling at her own words.

Voldemort snorted at her antics. "Indeed I am, do you need further assistance?" He asked as he saw her cling to the wall quickly to support herself when they reached the toilet.

"If you don't mind?" she asked biting her lip in embarrassment. Voldemort smiled at her and lowered her on the toilet, and immediately her head rolled onto his arm as if she was going back to sleep.

"Persephone…Hey … You're on the toilet stay awake"

" M'not" she mumbled. Voldemort turned on the tap and flicked water at her, causing her to jump and fall off the toilet now she had no support.

"Owww!" she moaned rubbing her bum. "Now you definitely have to help me back up! Please don't tell anyone you had to literally help me on the toilet, else I will bite your balls, and not in a nice way either" She warned him, gaining nothing but a small laugh from Voldemort as he once again helped her sit on the toilet.

"Do you want me to leave whilst you use it?"

"Hmm no?" she questioned rather than answered. "Unless you're uncomfortable, I don't want to fall again, oh god this is mortifying!"

"It's fine, I'll stay" Voldemort turned around out of privacy, and tried to ignore the sound of Harri relieving herself. He waiting for the telltale noise of toilet roll being pulled and the flush of the toilet, before he turned back around to see Harri biting her lip and looking at the floor.

"We'll never talk about this again" was all she said as Voldemort carried her to wash her hands and took her back to bed.

"Do I even want to know?" Came Tom's voice when they entered the bedroom.

A small 'no' was mumbled from the head which was currently tucked in the crook of Voldemort's neck. Voldemort laughed again at his Persephone and put her back under the covers. He groaned appreciatively as he felt her start to press kisses along his throat, then followed them down his chest before settling down to cuddle him.

Harri nestled her face into his chest "You're surprisingly comforting to cuddle, you smell good too. Just like Tom but with something else added, not sure what it is yet though"

"I'm glad to hear, only ever you will know this feeling though Persephone"

She smiled sweetly up at him, "I'm glad to hear My Lord, I can get pretty vicious when I'm jealous, and any other lover you take would make me more than jealous" Her words betraying the innocent look she had in her eyes caused Voldemort to laugh.

"I will kill any other that even thinks of touching you in such a way"

"I should think so!" Harri said in mock outrage, "allowing others to touch what is yours, you best be a better keeper than that"

Voldemort's returning words were cut off when he felt a deep breath ghost across his chest, and noticed it came from Persephone as Tom started to suck on her neck. Voldemort felt her grind slightly against his thigh as their legs were tangled together and could feel a trail of wetness she left behind. He pulled her up so she was fully on top of him and started to kiss her wildly. Tom went behind her and started to bite her bum softly before running his tongue over both her entrances.

"Ahh Tom don't stop!" She pleaded before turning back to kiss Voldemort and grabbing a hold of his hardening length.

"I'm sure the others can wait a while longer before we join them again" Tom commented before delving back into licking her out. An affirmative grunt came from Voldemort, and nothing but moans came from Harri.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about such a long delay! The beginning of September is always chaos for me! Some background has been added to the story now, it will go back to being more fun after this chapter! Updates will be more frequent again now.

To answer a query about the bathroom scene from the previous chapter, It was Voldemort's way of showing his is actually human by helping her out.

Reviews allow me to know if you all like it!

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 15:

Downstairs:

"Draco why did you become loyal to her? As Hermione said earlier you did take a big risk" Lucius asked as the group had mellowed down a little now.

"I'm amazing what do you expect?" Came the voice from the doorway.

"My Lord" "My Lady" came the group's replies as Voldemort, Tom and Harri came through the door and took their places back with the group.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Harri shouted absolutely livid when she noticed the photo on the table. "I AM NOT FUCKING JOKING! SOMEONE ANSWER ME NOW!"

Voldemort and Tom both looked at each other confused until Harri shoved the photo she was holding in their faces.

"Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix… someone care to explain?" Voldemort asked, his calm voice betraying the rage in his eyes.

"HOW DARE ANY OF YOU INVADE MY PRIVACY LIKE THIS?! In my own damn home! Do none of you have any sense of honour at all! someone answer me!"

"My Lady…" Draco tried.

"it was you wasn't it?" Harri whispered, "You are the only one who I ever gave permission to enter my floor and that was due to me thinking I could trust you"

"My Lady please…" Draco begged, the betrayal that was showing in Harri's eyes was hurting him.

"Malfoy don't" Harri said as she sat back down in the circle with her head in her hands.

"Please don't call me that Harri, you haven't called me that seriously for years"

"I AM YOUR LADY HOW DARE YOU DO THIS DRACO! I TRUSTED YOU, I fucking trusted you and this is how you treat it" she ended in a whisper and shook her head. "why?"

"I was dared to, it's no excuse but I pleaded for something else but the alcohol must have affected us all"

"So everyone here has seen this picture, seen me in such a position? Think Draco! This is not just the effect of a dare, this is my home, and even though you all entered with the intent to harm me, I was still pleasant and hospitable. Yes I did something less than lady like earlier but that was with me agreeing to it. This is violating my privacy and my trust in you. I'm hurt that you would actually do this not over what you took the photo of" Harri got up and walked out of the room, trying not to lose tears over her best friend's actions.

No one in the front room said a word for a while, Draco felt guilty and was hurting seeing the look on his best friends face. Voldemort was absolutely livid that they thought they could make a mockery of him like this, Tom was planning his revenge for it all but he had to admit he was agreeing with Harri and was more angry over misplaced trust rather than the actual deed, the photo was smoking hot so he did not mind that one bit, Bellatrix was almost drooling with glee over what happened, Lucius and Severus were worrying over what consequences would be put out from here, and the rest of the teens were all swimming with guilt, except Ron whom had passed out again.

"I'm going to talk to her" Draco said as he stood, the group were actually surprised to see tears on his cheeks.

"My Lord… We did not mean for this to go this far, it seemed harmless at the time when I dared him, I did not think of the possibility that Harri would see this as betrayal" Hermione said using that Gryffindor bravery she apparently had in her.

"It is not the act of the photo Granger, but that the trust she put in him to be allowed on the top floor of her house was used against her. You all know of her past with her uncle always making what can only be considered as perverted comments towards her, and where she slept for the first years of her life. For her to allow Draco into her sleeping quarters as a person, never mind a male is a big deal to her" Tom said worrying over how his partner was taking this.

"Harri please listen" Draco asked as he walked out to the balcony she was standing on, He gasped and hugged her when she turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Draco my emotions are all over the place, I know I overreacted a bit to what happened, it's just that it hurt. It honestly hurt to think that you would use the trust I have for you in such a way. You know how I had to keep my bedroom door bolted on the inside as I was scared my uncle would try to violate me during the night, and then my privacy gets violated here by you of all people. The first person I ever trusted and confided in, that's why I lost my temper in there. I'm going through so much right now Draco, finally I have the Dark Lord off my back after all these years, but even still there will be death eaters like Bellatrix whom will try to come after me, and although I don't have to pretend to be on Dumbledore's side anymore he is going to make my life hell when we return to school. This war is only now beginning Draco, and already we have put in so much effort"

"I really am so sorry Harri, I did not think of how you would take this on a personal level, that did not even cross my mind. I know it should have but believe me, I'm loyal to you and no other, I risked my family to follow you, and not once have I ever thought it a mistake. Don't think your trust was misplaced, it was far from it. You're my sister in everything but Malfoy blood, and you know this. I'll torture a load of muggles that look like your uncle in front of you to make you feel better" Draco said as he pressed a kiss to Harri's hair. "Don't overthink this war either, this is what you are. A leader, a girl who grew up in a cupboard and had to put up with the filth muggles are, to then become the fierce beautiful woman that is standing before me. You gain loyalty out of being yourself, you have this air around you that just makes people want to bow down to you. You can do this, so stop snivelling and snap back to be who you truly are. But thank you for allowing me in when you felt weak"

"I needed that Dray thank you" Harri replied and hugged him tightly. "Don't think you're getting away without punishment though, and I have just the thing in mind".

Draco stood slightly scared as Harri skipped back into the room with the others. Taking a few deep breaths he followed her in but stood in the doorway and gulped when he saw Harri's sinister expression.

"Oh hey Dray why don't you come join us?" She asked sweetly and patted the space next to her which would place him next to the dark lord also.

"Erm ill just sit over here thanks" he said nervously.

"How are you Persephone?" Voldemort asked enjoying the malicious intent that was in her eyes.

"I'm fine now thank you My Lord, Draco knows where he went wrong. Apart from my privacy being broken I must congratulate who ever came up with the dare, pretty impressive, the photo is pretty hot too wherever it is…"

"I've got it" Tom piped in causing Harri to snicker at his excited face.

"Well My darling Draco, you can't get away too easily. This weekend you will be a muggle. I'm taking your wand and I will rent a bedsit for a few days. You will cook, clean, dress like a muggle meaning absolutely no robes, and also act like one, meaning using public transport if you want to get around"

"I like it" Voldemort commented, smirking slightly at his deviant lover.

"I thought you would My Lord, I don't like physical punishment for him, I need him in top condition just in case so mental torture will have to do"

"Harri please… no! a muggle! How the hell am I going to cope, oh merlin I can imagine it already. I can't cook! The house elves have always done it, and what is public transport? Better yet what is a bedsit?"

Anyone with muggle knowledge was laughing at Draco's predicament.

"Oh Draco you will love it, a bedsit is usually a bit smaller than the room were in, and everything is in one space, your bed is placed right next to your kitchen, your bathroom will be the other side, and there is nothing dividing each space. Its all open. So you can be cooking your dinner whilst taking a shower at the same time its that close together. Just perfect for a snob like you"

"My Lady I'm begging you! Anything but this?!"

"No, this fits the crime, you will think twice before going against me like this again. Everyone who saw the photo don't think you are getting off either. Just when you all think I have forgotten about it, BAM! Ill be there to get my retribution" Harri giggled at the end sounding slightly insane. Lucius and Severus had to bite their lips to not laugh at the horrified look on Draco's face.

"So perfect" Tom sighed at her gaining a huge smile in reply and a small kiss.

_**/anything you want me to add My Lord?/**_ she asked

_**/no you have done perfectly, I may have to look more into this mental torture that you have conducted, already by the looks on Draco's face he is more terrified than what he would be if I were to throw a crucio at him/**_

_**/May I kiss you My Lord? I don't know where you stand on affection but the gleam in your eyes when talking about crucio'ing someone is making me flustered/ **_

Voldemort smirked at the lustful look his little one was sending him and nodded, he laughed a little when she lit up in glee and pounced at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly.

_**/What are we going to do with you Persephone, we've already gone at it how many times tonight and just a simple gleam from his eye sets you off again/ **_Tom added, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Harri pulled away from the kiss _**/So are you telling me that when I was shouting at Draco earlier, neither of your trousers got a little tighter around the waist band?/ **_

_**/She has you there/**_ Voldemort added before pulling their Persephone's lips back to his for a few more small kisses before she got back off his lap to lay her head on Tom's shoulder and hold onto his hand, which he actually allowed.

"Why are you staring at me now Bellatrix?" Harri asked in a bored tone, she was far from in the mood for the woman's bullshit again.

Bellatrix glared at her "Just wondering how someone who claims not to be a slut seems so at place with being draped over two men at the same time"

"Oh you really are boring me now. Just how much would you give to be in my place, to be able to do this?" Harri asked as she kissed Voldemort but kept eye contact with Bellatrix, "Or maybe even this" she added as she went to Tom and sucked his tongue into her mouth and kept on sucking as Tom put his hands around her waist.

'I say we just grab her, take her upstairs and tie her back to the bed' Tom said mentally to Voldemort

'I agree, but I reckon she would be furious if she got taken away from getting one up on Bellatrix, how's it feel with what she's doing right now?'

'Amazing, I'm fighting hard not to fantasize about that mouth of hers being wrapped around something else'

Voldemort laughed out loud at this, which gained Harri's attention so she guessed they must have had a private conversation and she did not like being left out so she went onto Voldemort's lap. "I bet you would literally give up everything you own to be able to do this wouldn't you Mrs lestrange" she said and started kissing Voldemort's neck and sucking on it slightly.

Tom had his eyes glued onto the pair 'Damn that looks hot, the way her bum curves as she's grinding, enter my mind so you can see what it looks like from my perspective too'

'Hmm she does look good, she knows all your sensitive spots doesn't she? I can feel her licking at the one spot near where our shoulder is'

'Stroke behind her ear and you will get a similar reaction from her to the one you are fighting'

Voldemort took Tom's advice and they both smirked to each other when Harri instantly moaned a little and ground down. The trio were so wrapped up in each other again they missed as Bellatrix lunged to grab Harri's hair but thankfully the houses magic produced a barrier which knocked her back before she could reach them. Harri looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"I did warn you that the lockdown will stop any intent that it does not deem necessary. If I was a total bitch to you and it was unjustified the house may have allowed that to happen, but as it was out of complete jealousy and I was only responding to your earlier comment, it won't allow it. You should go and read up on how the family magic's work, even Draco knows more than you and he has only been studying it the past few months when I named him my heir until I have a child"

"Draco is your heir?" Lucius asked seeming shocked.

"Yes so don't get any ideas to try and knock me off so he has the entitlement, as I won't be the one that comes out of it dead" Harri replied smiling at the now paling man.

"I did not mean to insinuate such a think Sephy…"

"I know Lucius I'm kidding. Yeah Draco is my heir; he is the only one of black blood I trust. So until I have children it falls to him. It also means I can force him to do my political dirty work when I can't be bothered"

"You truly are a Slytherin in disguise"

"Thank you for such a compliment. Do you want to go back to what you were saying before all this kicked off? About why Draco joined me?"

"I would like to hear this too" Voldemort added.

"Once upon a time…"

"Sephy this is not some muggle fairy tale" Severus added his mouth twitching at his goddaughters antics.

"Just trying to snap Draco out of his trance Sev, the thought alone of being around muggles seems to have broken him. Hey Dray! Hermione said she wants a threesome with Ginny?"

"Really?" he asked, snapping out of his daze.

Harri snickered at the excited look on her friend's face and the slap he received on his arm from a blushing Hermione. "They want to know about our friendship"

"Ohh I apologise. Well it was in first year, I was exploring the castle trying to find a way to get Harri into trouble, I knew she had been up to something so I wanted to bust her"

Harri nodded along "You were such a pain back then"

"I was a pain? You were the one always doing something and getting into absolutely no trouble it was annoying!"

Harri winked at him "Its because I'm the better slytherin, rule number one… never get caught, and up to this day we never have"

"There's things that I have missed her do when in the dorm and I share the damn room with her" Hermione added with a perplexed expression on her face

"I really am going to have to keep a sharper eye on you, you get into far too mischief for my liking"

"Sorry uncle Sev" Draco and Harri said before looking at each other and smirking

Ginny was staring at the pair frowning "You two are scary sometimes"

"we know" they said again at the same time before bursting out laughing

"back to the story, I was going around the corridors and I caught sight of her, and I thought I was being sly and followed her, turns out she knew I was following anyway and set it up so we could talk"

The adults in the group looked pretty impressed that she had managed to catch Draco in a trap

"So I entered the room and Harri locked the door behind us, so as usual an argument started along the lines of 'What do you think you're doing Potter?' followed by 'shut it Malfoy' but then I noticed that she looked different, if you all remember when Harri started Hogwarts she was tiny, and had a plain looking face nothing special, dull hair and standard eyes. But this time she looked pretty, her hair shone and her eyes were the avada colour they are now but the one of them was tinged with red. Naturally I freaked out a little but she pinned me to the floor and begged me to listen"

"I bet he loved that" Ginny added smirking over at the blonde

"Gin we were first years! Draco's chest area was probably bigger than mine at that time" Harri said getting laughs from the group

"She did have her first kiss in first year though remember Seph" said Hermione

"true true" Harri agreed smiling at the blushing red head. "It's alright Gin, mine was the year after whilst you were dying remember"

Hermione sighed "such a brilliant friend you are, How the hell did you two go from trying to kill each other to kissing anyway?"

"he couldn't resist me that's why" Harri smirked "Sal had just gone mad at him, which I found hilarious, so I laughed at his embarrassment"

"Sal?" Ginny asked

"Slytherin" Tom answered hooking his arm around Harri's waist "She had just sleighed the basilisk.."

"Its dead?!" Voldemort demanded giving Tom and Harri a sharp look

Harri smiled not intimated at all "No it was injured but we fixed it My Lord"

"Well Harri had just stabbed the basilisk and a fang got stuck in her arm so she was dying. I was impressed with how she was fighting but seeing her in agony on the floor I actually felt a twinge of guilt. But it needed to be done to resurrect. So I sat by her as the poison was taking over her"

"It surprised me at how he could actually act sweet after trying to kill me" Harri added

"You killed my snake…"

"I have no come back for that one" she smirked

"But then Dumbledore's phoenix came down and cried on her arm, I had no words seeing her regain her strength, so I grabbed for her wand at the same time she grabbed the diary, we both felt the rush that can only be described as belonging"

"Like when you first get your wand and you have that magic flow"

Tom nodded along to what Harri said. "We both were staring at each other for a while when Sal's ghost came out from the chamber, it's safe to say we got told off"

"I cried, honestly his ghost is terrifying when angry and I had just been moments away from death. That was when we found out that my tears have healing properties due to the phoenix ones running in my blood, so we patched up the basilisk due to sal's insistence"

"When Salazar knew what the diary was, he came to the conclusion that was what Harri was too" Tom said mainly to Voldemort at that point ignoring the curious glances from the rest of the group not knowing who knew the truth about the horcrux's. "So when Salazar left us we decided the best thing to do was to come up with a plan as I could hardly kill her, and that was when she told me about what her and Draco were really like. We made a copy of the diary and stabbed it through, I agreed to train her as long as she fed me magic. The kiss just sort of happened after that, her blush was far too adorable"

Harri shot him a glare before smiling. "We were meant to be hearing of how myself and Draco became friends not us. Dray continue please"

"Yes anyway she asked me to listen so naturally I did, I was too intrigued with her appearance not too"

"Is that when she became your first crush?" Ginny asked

"Will you stop interrupting?" Draco snapped causing Ginny's eyes to widen in shock and bow her head.

"Sorry Peitho"

"Draco have a drink, you're sobering up so you're getting snappy" Harri said handing him over a glass

"That is the first time I have seen him have a temper" Lucius observed speaking more to himself

"You have seen nothing yet" Tom replied with a taunting smirking

"Well I pinned Draco down as he said, and I began to tell him that I thought something was wrong. Hagrid had gave me a photo album as a gift, and inside was a photo of James and lily, and I couldn't help but notice I bore absolutely no resemblance to her. Even to James it was minimal, his hair was brown, hers was red yet mine is jet black. His eyes were hazel, hers were green but mine were the same colour of the green flashes which I saw in my dreams-which turned out to be the killing curse- with grey outlined. So that was the first thing, Also when I had my sorting, the hat said that not everything was as it seemed, and even though I begged it for anything but slytherin it was adamant I go there. But at that point I just wanted to hide, I had just came from the muggle world and it was my chance of escape. I was far from naïve, so the best thing to do was hide my true nature first and observe"

"Clever thing to do" Lucius complimented

"Thank you" she replied with a small smile. "So I took the hats words to heart, and began to look into everything that I could. Before coming to Hogwarts I visited Diagon alley a lot alone so I had enough background to not make myself look like a fool. So every time I dug for answers more questions would come up. I knew of the influence and knowledge the Malfoy family holds so I approached Draco, he was my best hope at the time and I knew he could not turn down an opportunity to find out what ever was being hidden from me, I was the girl-who-lived after all"

"Do you know how you survived?" Lucius questioned. It was something the whole wizarding world wanted knowledge on, yet no one knew the answers.

"I do" Harri answered which immediately set off another round of questions. Harri looked over at Tom then to Draco to judge their response.

"The house is under lockdown My Lady, nothing said can be spilled from outside this group" Draco said

Tom agreed "Plus no one here could do anything with the knowledge, If anyone tried to kill you for it you would survive, and the items could never pass to them to work anyway so it would be pointless"

Everyone by now was intrigued. Even Voldemort leaned forward slightly in anticipation. Harri closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Very well" She looked around the room and could not help but laugh a little at everyone's expressions. "I am death's mistress. The deathly hallows all belong to me"

The room was once again evolved in silence. Bellatrix was panicking thinking of the being she had thoroughly pissed off. Severus and Lucius were gobsmacked, after growing up with the tale of the three brothers they knew exactly what this meant. Even Hermione and Ginny looked a little shaken, Voldemort on the other hand looked positively delighted.

"Death's mistress you say? Meaning you are immortal? You wield a cloak of absolute invisibility, a stone that can bring back the dead, and an unbeatable wand?" he queried not even trying to hide the glee shining in his eyes

"Yes My Lord, although I don't have the wand just yet, I have to get that from Dumbledore yet but it is powerless against me as I am its rightful owner"

"How did this happen?" Severus asked trying to keep the tremor out of his voice

"So many stories you all want to know tonight" Harri laughed. "Death created the hallows for his own amusement, the tale goes along the lines that if one would join all three they would become everything I currently am, but it is a lie, Death wanted to amuse himself seeing people literally kill others to try to obtain the items. He knew he would have a mistress someday as he always envisioned me. So when James Potter became pregnant he infused part of himself within me bonding me as his true master. I don't know how all the entities work, Death, Lady magic, Fait all real beings but somehow I was destined to be his master. I cannot die, I can be hurt but I will still live. As soon as I gain the wand and join all three I will stop aging and never die of old age either. Any more questions?"

"Why haven't you taken the wand yet Sephy?" Severus asked completely entranced with her story

"Dumbledore has it, and until I had cleared things with our lord and where my loyalties lie I could not just take it as I would have both sides of the war after me. I had to plan and move carefully, although I almost gave it all up and nearly snatched it when he was wielding it in the ministry" Harri seethed narrowing her eyes at a spot on the floor

"I had noticed his wand seemed to be lagging now I understand why, it was trying to connect with you" Voldemort observed getting a smile from Harri.

"You're correct My Lord, Death helps me if I need him, but I don't take advantage of his power like that. There would be no gratification in what I do if I did nothing myself"

"Ah there is that Gryffindor honour showing" Draco smirked. Harri rolled her eyes at him but her lips twitched into a smile.

"I need a drink" Hermione said as she grabbed a bottle and drank straight from it

"Why are you acting as if Lady Persephone's position is something unpleasant?" Draco asked his displeasure clearly visible

_**/I can see this escalating Persephone/ **_Tom hissed

_**/So can I, but I too am intrigued by how she is acting. Such news should bring about more secure loyalty but yet she is acting more scared which does not make sense from someone who is supposed to be faithful/ **_Harri replied

_**/I agree with your way of thinking Persephone/ **_Voldemort added also not taking his eyes from a nervous looking Hermione

"I asked a direct question Hermione, you know the serum will force you to tell the truth" Draco stood up blocking the view of Harri who currently had her eyes closed preparing for the answer. "You seem nervous, when you should be celebrating having the honour of her friendship"

Lucius looked so proud of his son as he was in his element, defending any potential threat to his Lady, he looked over to Severus who too looked pleased.

"Its just…" Hermione started before taking another few sips of alcohol. "She is Deaths Mistress Draco! Deaths! This is not just being more powerful than an ordinary witch or wizard; this is being the mistress of something as uncontrollable as Death!" She ranted, her chest was heaving as she spoke her fears seeming to forget that there were others in the room. "How do we know that she will not go hellbent on it and destroy everything?!" she pleaded.

The group watched as Draco's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Your loyalties" he forced out, "Where do they lie?" he demanded

"My loyalty lies with her, you know this. But you cannot begrudge me for being wary over this!"

"Watch your words!" he shouted

_**/Are you going to interfere?/**_ Tom asked Harri as she sat deep in thought over how to proceed with this.

_**/No not currently. I would not insult Draco by stepping in yet, he would assume I do not regard him high enough to defend my honour, you know the type of morals Lucius imprinted into him during his childhood/ **_

_**/Very well, I will do the same, but if she insults you I will not sit quiet My Lady/ **_Tom replied, purring the title he gave her

_**/Take that sultry tone out of your voice mister/ **_She warned him but he saw the mischief in her expression. Voldemort shook his head at the pair but his lips twitched into a slight smile.

"If you have done nothing to bequest her anger towards you, why are you so worried over her power?"

"Draco I insulted her family line and now it turns out she is this crazy powerful being!"

Draco took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You mean to tell me that you had us all question your loyalties, thinking you were a traitor all because you are worried for your punishment?" he deadpanned

"Traitor?! Why the hell would you think that?!" She shrieked outraged at what he was implying.

"Hermione, just how much have you drank?" Ginny asked, now the tension in the group was decreasing

"Erm I'm not sure" She replied with a shrug

"now I need a drink" Harri announced

"I dare you to drink 15 gulps" Draco piped in

"I'll die!" she protested

"you've just admitted that can't happen so get to it!" he cheered

"I won't be able to tell the rest of our story if I drink so much!"

"coward" he taunted gaining the exact reaction he knew he would.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up to snatch the bottle away from where he was waving it at her. She began to chug as Draco counted and the girls cheered. Her eyes began to squint at the taste but she shook it off and carried on. When she got to 15 she shook her head with a grimace and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Charming" Voldemort commented but his lips were turned into a smirk, and Tom was openly laughing at her as she swayed with a small comment of 'Oh Shit'

"Draco" Harri slurred leaning on Tom to stay upright, "I um, I dare you to. Oh I know! I dare you to tell your father what happened, to that dress, the one that he had brought your mother for her birthday!" She clapped pleased with what she thought of.

Draco paled immediately and ignored Lucius's narrowed eyes.

"What happened to this dress?" Ginny asked the elder blonde.

"A few days before Cissa's birthday the dress went missing, Narcissa had clearly seen it and knew of its existence so when she did not receive it on her birthday she assumed I had purchased it for a mistress"

"But you are unfaithful" Severus added

"That is not the point, she does not know. The dresses disappearance caused a huge meltdown in the manor, she decided to take her frustration out on my wardrobe. I had to wear standard robes to a ministry function, so rumours went around that I had lost the fortune and could no longer afford my lifestyle"

Harri had started snickering "Draco got taunted in school about it too, his year mates thought he was poor and shunned him"

"What happened to the dress Draco?" Lucius demanded

"Yes Dray do tell" Harri added

"Should you not go and sleep off the alcohol Harri"?

"Nice try Dray, tell the story!"

"Harri had come rushing to me saying she had to attend a gathering in the muggle world. Some squib was claiming to know of the existence of the wizarding world, so she was going along to ensure nothing got out. Harri has a male persona she uses in the Muggle world, she claimed it was easier to infiltrate the hierarchy in business to be male rather than female"

"More like she just wanted to know what it felt like to have a cock" Hermione added causing Harri to bite her lip guiltily.

"Did you go to the bathroom whilst in that form?" Ginny asked

Harri nodded "Yeah, it was all kinds of strange. I've vowed to never drink again whilst looking like that" Ginny and Hermione started laughing whilst all the males in the room were not sure if to take that as an insult.

"The dress Draco…" Lucius pursued

"So as Harri had added a plus one on her invite she needed me to go with her… As her date"

"A female date?" Hermione prodded

"Yes" Draco spat causing another round of laughter

"Atleast you got to wear your mascara again Draco" Severus added

"Oh merlin Sev!" Harri laughed even harder as Draco's blush deepened.

"We had no time to go to Harri's house and get something from there for me to wear so we grabbed the dress as it was in a gift bag, thinking mother would not miss it as she had not saw it yet"

"Just what do you two get up to?" Voldemort asked perplexed

"We needed the information My Lord, all the muggles were obliviated, and the squib was killed" said Draco

"You two are like secret agents" Hermione commented

"What's that?" Ginny asked

"Erm like they go undercover and find out information, they usually work for the government, the muggle version of the ministry"

"We're better than secret agents!" Harri chirped and clashed glasses with Draco in a toast

'Sure you will be able to handle her Voldemort?' Tom asked through their mind link

'I'm looking forward to the challenge' he smirked back.


	16. Chapter 16

This is my longest chapter yet!

Sorry for any mistakes, i have no one to proof read for me.

Hope you enjoy! x

Chapter 16

Harri and Draco were swaying along together to some song clearly past the stages of being classified as tipsy, when Draco suddenly dragged her up and went to the music system. The group watched perplexed as the first chords of Voltaire-the headless waltz began to play, Harri had a huge smile on her face as Draco bowed to her and offered her his hand in request for the dance, which she gratefully took. The group watched amazed as they began to move, the dance was graceful yet energetic. They flowed together perfectly, twisting and bowing in parts whilst taking fast steps in others.

"Wow!" Was all Ginny could say, not taking her eyes of their performance.

Draco bent Harri low and lifted her legs around his hips as he spun her, her back arched whilst she had her arm outstretched just skimming above the floor, she wound her body like a snake as she came back up and hooked her arm behind his head standing more at his side, smirking at each other they began to move along at a faster pace melding their bodies to look like one.

"They are quite close…" Voldemort observed, slightly jealous at the beauty of what he was seeing.

Tom nodded "It is their training song, Persephone wanted a dance that they could learn to synchronize to so they could keep the beat in mind when in a battle. If you watch when they dance singularly they still mirror each other without noticing. Tell her to move a certain way through the mind link Voldemort and you will see Draco follow her without even thinking"

'Persephone back up in the dance I want to see how Draco flows with you'

Harri's body flowed like she was made of silk, she stuck out her bum and let her body wind so her chest followed the movement as she took a few steps back as if enticing Draco to follow, the group were impressed as his steps effortlessly followed hers.

"Impressive" Lucius commented. "Do you do a similar thing with her My Prince? I assume she also trains with you"

"You would be correct, Persephone is quite talented on the violin, so we use the Devils trill **(Vanessa Mae's version if anyone wants to hear the beat I was imagining!) **. We recorded her playing it then trained around the song" Tom replied, smiling to himself a little at the thought of their sessions

"I think I would like to see that, the piece of music itself is quite difficult to play" Voldemort said

"Their dance is almost finished, ask her to play now that she has had a drink she will completely lose herself in the music" Tom replied

Draco and Harri had finished their dance and surprising to them they received a round of applause, Draco just smirked whilst Harri politely bowed her head.

"Lady Persephone I have been told you are quite the violinist.. Would you play for me?"

Harri blushed immediately which Tom and Voldemort thought was rather endearing. "Of course My Lord, anything in particular?"

"Tom has recommended The Devils Trill, if you are up to it that is ?" Voldemort knew that goading her into it would get the result he desired, and right on queue Harri spluttered a little outraged.

"Of course I am up to it My Lord" She commented before leaving the room. She came back in with a beautiful instrument; the whole thing was ivory with a line of striking green that matched her eyes along the base. The instrument alone got murmurs of approval. All eyes in the room were on her as she took her stance, holding her violin like it was the most precious of things in the world and closed her eyes. She began to play the first slow strung out notes then before their eyes she transformed into something else entirely. She looked like an angel as she picked up speed; she swayed with the notes, becoming lost in her music. Her head started moving to the beat as her hips started to sway; the faster the notes came the more her body joined in with the tune. Soon her feet were moving too, in small fast steps. Her hair was loose and cascaded around her body, it too joining in with her dance. She blocked out all the others in the room and became one with her song, it truly was one of the most beautiful things Voldemort had ever witnessed, yet at the same time there was nothing pure about it, she was dark, and tainted. Her poisonous eyes locked onto his own as she played for him, her lord, her master. She made it as if the song was composed for him alone and he felt himself agreeing with her.

Tom sat by more than pleased with how the events were turning out. He could see it already in Voldemort eyes no matter how much he would try to deny it. He was enthralled with their Persephone just as much as he was, and once Voldemort absorbed him, there would be no separating The Dark Lord and his Lady again.

The rest of the group were in awe, they felt as if they were imposing on a private moment, yet none of them could pull their eyes away from Harri at all. The song was coming to an end now and Harri once again had her eyes closed, savoring the song as if it was her lifeline, she poured everything into it.

"That was incredible!" Hermione gushed as Harri took her seat once more.

"I haven't heard you play like that in so long Harri" Draco commented looking a little worried for his closest friend

Harri have him a soft smile "I feel free Draco, I'm just embracing it"

"I never knew you were so talented, I am impressed" Severus complimented; he knew his Goddaughter played, just had no idea how well.

"Music is a good outlet, I feel powerful whilst playing it and it has nothing to do with magic. Being able to lose myself into the story of the song is the true beauty of it"

"You have a brilliant talent, not many Wizards or witches apply time to learn a musical instrument anymore. Some of the purebloods do as children, Draco being one of them, but it is quite refreshing to see someone embrace it" Lucius said

"I'm going to start blushing in a minute if these compliments don't stop" Harri said biting her lip a little sheepishly

Voldemort placed a kiss on her temple in a surprising show of affection "Embrace it Persephone, it was a beautiful performance"

"I can always comment on your bedroom performance if you have a wish to blush?" Tom stated, a cocky smirk upon his handsome face making his lady laugh.

_**/I will never tire of you, arrogance and all/ **_Harri hissed to him with a loving smile on her face. Tom stroked her cheek with his thumb whilst smiling back.

_**/I will hunt you down if you even contemplate it/**_ Tom replied schooling his face as serious as possible

_**/I may just do it now for the sake of a hunt, I like the idea of being your prey/ **_

_**/Careful what you say little Persephone, I may just kidnap you from this gathering and tie you to your bed, I know Voldemort would be more than agreeable/**_

_**/Indeed/**_ Came Voldemort's voice as he smirked at the pair

_**/Master, My Lord, both Severus and Lucius have paid me many compliments tonight, are neither of you going to do anything about them paying such attention to me?/ **_Harri asked looking sinfully innocent

_**/Playing on our possessiveness just for them to be humiliated a little? You are sly/ **_Tom said

_**/I take that as a compliment, but surely neither of you are pleased with what thoughts have been running through their minds. Anyone would think you are not at all bothered with me for allowing other males to observe me so much/**_

Voldemort tried not to chuckle at the baiting Harri was giving Tom. His younger self was a lot more rash than he currently was, so he knew any thoughts of someone else ogling his lady would not sit well with him. Harri smirked at Voldemort when they both saw Tom's eyes glaze over a little as he was deep in thought.

"Draco why don't you spin the bottle, I dared you to tell the dress story last time…" Harri suggested.

"Sure Seph, Truth or Dare uncle Sev?"

"Dare…"

"ooh I know!" Harri chirped as she jumped up to whisper in her friends ear

"I love it! I dare you to let myself and Harri give you a makeover"

"you two are already on a tight line!" Severus hissed at his devious godchildren

"Remember forfeits are always worse!" Harri slurred a little

"Fine" Severus huffed glaring daggers at the gleeful pair

"Harri go get your makeup!"

"On it Dray…" she called as she ran out the room. 'bang' "Oh shit!.. erm dray I fell on the step and my foots stuck in the banister"

"hahaha! I'm coming to help! Oh crap! How the hell did you manage that?! Kreacher!"

"What can kreacher do for Master Peitho?"

"Erm bring butter and anything else slippery!"

"Draco what is happening?" Tom called from the living room as the rest of the group had confused expressions. A load of snickering was the response Tom got which puzzled him further

"Harri has.. hahaha… Harri has tripped on the stairs and got her foot stuck in the banister gap!"

"It's not funny Dray!" Harri protested "Use the oil Dray you div, the butter is hard it won't melt!"

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione called

"We're trying to get Harri's foot out of the banister" Draco shouted back

"Dray! That hurts!" Harri whined

"Man-up!"

"I'll tell Tom on you!"

"Did you really just say that?"

"Oh Merlin I know! What the hell is wrong with me Dray? I think all this alcohol is making me delirious I'm coming out with the most ridiculous things.. Hey Dray?"

"hmm?"

"weren't we doing something before I got stuck here?"

"yeah… oh yes! You were fetching your makeup for Sev's dare!"

"how did we forget about that?! Dammit Dray I don't think we should drink again!"

"Harri… no"

"hahahaha you're right, Dray have you realized you're actually giving me a foot massage, my foot became unstuck ages ago"

"Oh yeah… mehh never mind. Right come on! We need to go and raid your downstairs dressing up room"

"Carry me?"

"No! you're too heavy!"

"WHAT?!" Harri screeched

"Harri I was joking!" Draco begged as he ran off followed by a load of crashing noises

The adults in the room just looked at each other lost for words.

"How.. what… you know.. I actually am not sure what to say this time…" Lucius said mainly to himself

"Their personalities are giving me a migraine and I'm used to it by now" Severus moaned rubbing his temples

Voldemort looked over at Tom to see if he had any answers but he got nothing but a smirk in response

"That's them being friends.. I did say he was her best friend. But don't underestimate them for it, Draco's loyalty is the only thing that has ever kept me from calling him out on crossing the line. They're that platonic they don't seem to know boundaries with each other, but I know without a doubt he would do everything to keep her safe, they're like twins in a way… have a strange bond"

"Got it!" Harri panted as she came running back in

"Where's Draco?" Tom queried

"he made a not so nice comment about my weight, so he's tied up a little, he'll be down eventually" she replied with an innocent smile that was fooling no one

"Oooh he called you heavy didn't he?" Hermione asked sympathy plastered on her face

"Yeah! The nerve of the little blonde twat! Can you believe it Herm! Wait until I'm making him run laps again with me, I'll show him who's too heavy"

"Fuck that Harri! I've only just got out of those work outs!" Draco protested as he came through the door unfastening a belt that was around his torso trapping his arms there

"Language Draco!" Lucius admonished

Harri snickered "Get told! You need the workouts anyway, you've got a tire coming on there piggy wiggy" she cooed

Draco spluttered "What?! Oh Merlin really? Harri how could you let this happen? No wonder I haven't had any action for a few weeks"

"You called me heavy…"

"Ok you're not heavy, your figure is perfect and you're the most beautiful witch ever… happy now?"

"Perfectly" Harri beamed "Shame that was full of sarcasm, you haven't got a tire though don't worry, Tom would have told you about it if I had not"

"Do you stare at my body Tom?" Draco asked seeming genuinely curious

"Oh Merlin! Draco you cannot ask that!" Lucius hissed absolutely mortified what his son was saying to the younger dark lord

Voldemort thought the whole experience was hilarious, no one had ever been this laid back around him, even in Hogwarts the other students his age were too terrified of him.

"I'm not sure if to be jealous…" Harri commented "My Lord are Tom and Draco hitting on each other? I'm afraid my brain is not working correctly with how much I have drank…" she looked up at Voldemort with inquisitive eyes

"no Persephone, but I think Draco may have broken Tom by asking such a thing…" Voldemort trailed off exchanging smirks with Harri as they took in the shocked Tom sitting next to them

"Oh Tom I want your cock so bad…" Harri moaned "Hmm he may actually be broken My Lord… that comment did absolutely nothing to him"

Voldemort chuckled a little at his Lady. "Why don't you start on with Severus' dare until Tom snaps out of his daze. We will use this as blackmail against him though"

"I knew you would be my favorite person…" Harri sighed wistfully smiling at the dark lord before skipping over to a now protesting Severus

"Erm My Lord?"

"Yes Persephone?"

"Where is Bellatrix? She acts like a rabid dog on occasion and I do not trust her unsupervised in my home"

"In all honesty I do not actually know… Tom.. Tom!"

"Voldemort?"

"You drifted off there after Draco's comment…"

Tom blinked… then blinked once again before slowly turning to face Voldemort "I still do not have any words for his comment"

Harri sniggered at Tom's reaction before going back to gelling Severus's hair into a Mohawk.

"Dray get anything dark you can find…. And a lipstick"

"NO! that is enough! Doing my hair like this is one thing but makeup is out of the equation"

"Sev stop moaning!" Draco said shaking his head at his god father

"Yeah Sev, we've all done embarrassing dares, Draco was wearing our clothing not long ago, Lucius had feathers, Ron well Ron just had the full whammy"

"Did you really just use the phrase full whammy?" Draco asked Harri looking quite worried for her sanity

"I swear Dray, whatever I have drunk has muddled my mind. Ooh Dray get that grey shadow I got the other day! Sev's skin tone is similar to mine so too much dark on his eyes will look awful"

"Harri you spent how long in that damn shop for this shadow colour and now it is not even placed in your main collection but in your spare room?!"

"Should we be worried that Draco even knows she has a main makeup collection and a spare one?" Hermione asked the group

"Maybe we should be more worried that he went shopping with her for it…" Ginny suggested

"Or maybe I should be worried that he clearly was out of school shopping again" Lucius added

"Sephy, Dray…"

"hmm?" they both asked at the same time, too focused on doing Sev's makeup to pay attention to anyone else

"Why were you out shopping this time?"

"Harri had to.. actually I think we just got bored" Draco shrugged

"We had that gathering with the creepy family remember and had to dress accordingly"

"Oh Merlin yes! It was horrifying!"

"What happened Persephone you have not told me about this yet?" Tom asked

"It was three days ago. Me and Draco decided to apparate to somewhere random. Dumbledore was pissing us off so to save me from trying to kill him Draco suggested an outing, we picked up a map and chose a random destination" Harri started whilst matching up the eyeliner so it was the same on both eyes

"We ended up in some village somewhere, they were all dressed in olden Victorian clothing. That alone was creepy but us being well us, and we follow the belief knowledge is power decided to evaluate the place, they were muggles we had never came across before. So we settled down in a pub which was also an inn and it was evening time" Draco continued gathering Severus's hair so it stayed in place

"So once it reached 9 o'clock the pub atmosphere changed, it was quite strange really. It turned out they were religious fanatics, so anyone out after dark to them was not an innocent person. So we were approached by this couple, they gave us the chills from the beginning but we had magic they did not so we went along when they asked us back to their house along with some other friends" Harri went on

"Yes we know it was a foolish thing, but it was all too strange to not figure out what was happening"

Harri nodded to what Draco was saying. "So we go to this house, and they offer us drinks, naturally we accepted them but don't drink them. The group of people worked on separating us and then tried to bed us! It was some messed up swingers party. It then turned out that they were going to poison us and offer our sacrifice to their god as they had been told two devil worshipers were coming into their town and if we died they would gain many riches"

"Safe to say we killed them just for their nerve of thinking they could do that to us" Draco concluded

"Persephone…" Tom said, his voice was stern and clearly far from happy. "Why must you get into these situations?"

"Eww! Those people sound messed up!" Ginny commented disregarding Tom's comment

"you know Death would intervene if I needed him Tom, we were safe and I had to figure out what was going on" Harri said sending a beautiful smile to her lover who reluctantly relented under it

"Are you sure you are my child Draco? I had no idea that you got up to these types of things…" Lucius said as he sat deep in thought

"Do I take that as an insult Harri?" Draco asked

"Dray… I have no parents, how am I supposed to know…" Harri deadpanned before her and Draco burst out into random laughter

"Is she mentally stable?" Voldemort quietly asked a smirking Tom

"As stable as we are" he laughed "Would I have stuck by her if she was not worthy?" He asked back

"touché" Voldemort nodded

"Hey Lucius… does Sev look anything like that photo you mentioned earlier from his goth days?" Harri asked as she revealed the now done over Severus.

Lucius actually spat out his drink… the blonde man who thought himself the king of pureblood manners spat out his drink… before laughing so hard he almost snorted. Almost… as Malfoys do not snort. Well unless they're Draco then that Malfoy snorts.

Severus sat with a brooding expression on his face. His long hair was thick with gel and stuck together in a Mohawk. His eyes were lined with thick kohl whilst Harri had given him a grey/black smokey eye and to finish it off his lips were a deep purple.

"Merlin and Morgana! He looked just like that!" Lucius gasped in between deep laughs.

"Has anyone but Draco and Sephy met Death? You've both mentioned a few times now that it protects you if need be?" Hermione asked completely fascinated in what she could learn

"I haven't… so I am assuming no else has either" Tom concluded "After spending my youth searching for immortality it was not exactly my top priority to go and meet him"

"What does it look like Sephy?" Hermione asked

Harri looked over at Draco and the pair smirked at each other, "He… well you know he looks like a dementor.."

Draco snorted at her, "If all dementors looked like that I would happily welcome them into my home"

"Meaning?" Hermione pressed

"He's smoking hot, like ridiculously good looking" Draco completely ignored Harri's piercing gaze, as she knew Tom would be jealous

"Is that so Persephone?" Tom drawled, with an also not pleased Voldemort giving her a similar look

"He is, I offered you the chance to meet him and you denied it, you cannot be upset with me over failing to mention his looks"

"Summon him" Tom ordered as he stood up

"Are you sure? My Lord?" she asked Voldemort

"Go ahead Persephone" Voldemort nodded

"I will warn you to all prepare yourself for his aura then, it took me by surprise when I first met him and I have part of it within me"

Harri closed her eyes and seemed to be channeling something; she lifted her arm and made a circle gesture with her finger, then a long line going through the middle of it, following by a triangle outlining it. Draco knew what was about to happen so sat back to enjoy the show. The room suddenly felt too small yet it felt too large, it felt too hot yet it felt cold, it felt terrifying yet seductive. There was a shadow of Darkness that covered the room and when it shifted a man was knelt in front of atmosphere was thick with power, even a squib would be able to feel the intensity of it.

"My Mistress" he purred whilst taking Harri's wrist and placing an open mouthed kiss on the inside of it, looking into her eyes. Harri's lips tugged into a small smile and she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Rise Death, I have some people who wish to meet you"

The man did so and stood behind Harri, keeping an eye on everyone as he protected her. Draco was almost cackling at the astonished looks on everyone's faces he was not joking when he said Death was smoking hot. He stood tall and had a broad, well-muscled body. Long wavy hair, the same ebony colour as Harri's reached mid chest, their eyes were also the same colour, yet Deaths were so much more intimidating. His pale skin shone beautifully, the word handsome was an insult to his chiselled face, long aristocratic nose, pointed ears, high cheek bones, square jaw, and thin lips, and he had a small mustache and a slight trimmed beard. He wore a high collared open cloak which reached up around his ears and trailed to the floor; the thing looked like it was made out of shadows rather than a material. On his body was a silk shirt, and fitted trousers which were tucked into boots. **(Search for Alucard from Hellsing as Dracula, and that is what my Death character looks like)**

"Go ahead My Mistress, Introduce me" He purred in her ear, gaining a furious glance from Tom to which he paid no mind.

Harri looked around to gather everyone's reactions, as she guessed Tom was not happy at all, but it was not her fault Death acts this way towards women in the room were all astonished, even Lucius and Severus were blushing slightly at the imposing entirety. Draco was smirking as he knew what their responses would be, and Voldemort looked intrigued.

"Very Well Death, I'll start with Lord Voldemort" she said nodding towards his direction, Death smirked at him and bowed slightly.

"Ahh the avoider of Death, I must commend you on your actions, they were rather ingenious, I had not thought someone would have the power to go the lengths you did so, many men have killed themselves in the process of just one, it was quite enjoyable watching your progress" he said with a slightly respectful tone.

"Thank you" Voldemort nodded politely, quite pleased that he got such a reaction from such a being.

"Then we have Tom, as you know where he came from" Harri continued

"Ahh yes, this is the reason I congratulated you on your work Voldemort, such a product of magic, quite fascinating. Also your lover is he not My Mistress… such a shame he got there first" he smirked at Harri who shook her head fondly back as Tom put his arm around her waist and raised an eyebrow at Death.

"I get to watch her anyway and feel her emotions so I do not dwell" Death smirked gaining a small chuckle from Voldemort.

Harri rolled her eyes at the pissing contest which was beginning to happen "Moving on… We have My Godfather Severus"

Said man bowed with a polite greeting of 'Death'

"Then we have Draco's father, Lucius"

"The one you saved from Azkaban is he not?"

"Death!" Harri admonished. "Only Draco and Tom knew about that!"

"Erm actually Harri they all know…" Draco added awkwardly

"Damn it Dray, you and your big mouth. Well yes Death he is that one. Then we have Hermione and Ginny. I'm not going to introduce you to the drooling bitch in the corner"

"I have so enjoyed your actions towards her tonight My Mistress. You look so sinful when Angry"

"Is it not her time to be claimed by you yet?" Harri pouted a little, Death smirked at her and ran his finger over her lip

"Soon My Mistress and it will be so delightful when it happens"

"And lastly you have already met Draco. Ron is around somewhere but he got knocked out earlier"

"Peitho, good to see you" Death purred causing the blonde to blush

"Quit flirting!"

"Jealous My Mistress? Do not fret, no one could ever take your place"

"Not at all what I expected Death to look like" Hermione commented as she took slow steps towards the man

"let me guess… hooded cloak, scythe?" Death queried raising a perfectly sculpt brow

"Well… yes" Hermione admitted awkwardly

"I do have that form, but when My Mistress calls me, or someone pleasant looking dies I use my true form, this one. Mistress I must take my leave, some fool is attempting to summon something from the underworld that has no place in this realm. My sincerest apologies, it was a delight to see you again" Death kissed Harri's wrist once more then disappeared.

"How interesting…" Voldemort commented

"I do not like how he treats you Persephone!" Tom bristled.

_**/He has always been like that, Death is seductive, it is who he is. It is not right for you to aim your frustration at me for his actions. I would not misuse my power of him to order him to do something as menial as not flirting with me. It is harmless as I have no intention of going along with anything he suggests/ **_Harri stroked Tom's cheek trying to get him to see sense rather than blind jealousy

_**/I still do not like it… you could have told me his appearance was so striking though/**_

_**/I asked you to meet him and you refused, the fault is not mine. You never asked anything about him…i**__** love you, you hold my heart do not forget that/ **_Harri whispered before giving him a loving kiss

"Who would have guessed Death would be smoking hot and in some state of constant arousal" Hermione commented

"Such a lucky lady…" Ginny commented

"He's a pervert and he knows it" Harri said. "Plus I think Dray has a little crush on him…"

Said blonde glared at his friend, "I would be a fool not to admire his looks… Why have you never invited him for a three way with Tom?"

Voldemort sat in thought, tonight was fun in the bedroom… and once Tom had been absorbed they would be a bed partner down…. Voldemort did not realize he had sent his thoughts to Tom, whom was now also fantasizing.

"All of you stop imagining it!" Harri shouted blushing brightly at the smirks sent her way

"My Lord did you find Bellatrix?" Harri asked again changing the subject.

Voldemort actually looked sheepish, which to Harri was the most adorable thing she had ever seen

"I have not.. I was going to ask Tom to find her but I got preoccupied"

"I will go search for her My Lady" Tom said giving Harri a kiss on the cheek as he passed by.

Tom was searching the first few levels of the house for any sign of the rogue death eater, he had already been about 10 minutes so he was heading back towards the game room when he noticed movement from Harri's second dressing room. This one was used for quick changes when she was in a rush. Tom crept inside to see Bellatrix stroking Harri's clothing. He knew the woman was not all there in the head but this was strange even for her. She had Harri's underwear spread all around the floor and a dreamy expression on her face. He noticed her perfume was next to the woman and a lipstick tube which Bellatrix seemed to be currently wearing. Tom moved further into the room as Bellatrix's eyes snapped up to him and a suggestive smirk was on her face. She crawled over to Tom and sat at his feet.

"What would it take for you to spend the night with me my prince? I have more experience than her, we are from the same family line so we look similar, what can I do?" she simpered

"Enough of this!" Tom hissed rage filled him at the sight of this woman thinking she was worthy of him. "You are making a fool out of yourself! She is my lady, you are nothing!" Tom yanked his arm away from her and began to walk away when she pulled him back and planted her lips on his. He heard a gasp and turned to see Harri in the door way wide eyed backing away from him shaking her head.

"no… what .. no" Harri whispered to herself making no sense

"Persephone are you ok? I felt distress through our link" Voldemort asked as he stepped into the hallway taking in the scene

"They… they were kissing My Lord" Harri whispered looking up at Voldemort with watery eyes which she refused to allow to fall in tears

"What?! Surely you jest Persephone?" but then Voldemort looked up to a shocked Tom, and a pleased Bellatrix who was holding onto his arm

"Excuse me My Lord" Harri's whisper was barely audible as she spun on her heel and went upstairs as fast as she could without it looking like she was running. Voldemort's eyes trailed after her before turning a furious glare at Tom and Bellatrix

"Explain now!" he barked

"Bellatrix pulled onto my arm and then kissed me, I never participated at all. It took me the first 10 minutes to search before I found her within this room…" Tom explained his eyes looking lost and solemn. "I would never do that to Persephone, you can read my emotions you know that!" Tom was basically pleading with Voldemort now. "Get the fuck off me you stupid hag! How dare you think yourself worthy to place your disgusting mouth upon my own! You are nothing compared to her, you are a washed up whore!" Tom snarled, beyond angry at the trouble this woman had caused.

"Go and talk to her Tom, I will take care of things here"

"She is out of her mind Voldemort, she has used Persephone's private possessions, and even went as far as to be stroking her clothing and underwear…" Tom warned as he went to find his lady

Harri ran to her bedroom and stood at her balcony windows, she didn't have much of a view as the house was based in the city but the night's sky was beautiful. She was tempted to channel Death to come and speak with her but she did not wish to distract him from his work like that so she sent her longing down their bond and received a comforting reassurance in response. She knew death did not see anything she asked of him as an inconvenience but she felt it wrong herself to ask of such things. She heard whom could only be Tom approaching her through her room and pulled her emotions together, schooling her face into her usual 'Persephone persona'.

Tom almost flinched when his lady turned to him with a blank expression on her face, hurt he could deal with but this closed off emotion tugged at his heart too much.

"You know I would never approach her in such a manner… she literally did grab my arm and kiss me as I turned my lady" Tom spoke gently as he raised his hand to stroke her cheek

"I believe you Tom, you don't have to explain" Harri gave him a small smile to reassure him but he could clearly see she was still slightly hurt. "I'm a possessive person you know this, my upbringing has forced it into me to latch onto something when I have it, and even though it was forced, seeing you in such a position hit me in a way I was not prepared for. In the matter of seconds I was torn between anguish and soul shuttering hatred" Harri turned back to gaze up at the sky as Tom wrapped his arms around her waist. "People like me do not deserve love Tom…"

"Neither do I, and that is what makes us perfect" he replied nuzzling into her hair

"I can feel it in me Tom, times are changing, it is a needed change and as enthralling as it is, it is also terrifying. Will you still want me when you rule? Will you cast me aside when you have everything you want or someone comes along more suited to you?"

"You bare my soul… I have no intention to find another, Lord Voldemort has lived for many years and he has never taken a lover, he lost his virginity to you tonight as he has never seen anything worthy for him, and yet in one night he saw everything in you. That alone stands to show you will be our lady"

Harri kissed his cheek with a smile "You have such a way with words"

"Have you decided what you are going to do for Bellatrix's punishment?"

"I have my master" Harri smirked and her eyes took on a dark look

"hmmm your expressions makes me want to strip you of your clothing and fuck you into the deepest pits of hell" he purred

"I agree with that…" Voldemort announced as he too entered the room. Harri smiled over to him and held out her hand for him to join them on the balcony.

"My Lord I think you will enjoy what I have planned. We may have to use muggle cleaning bleach and antiseptic on Tom's lips to free him of her contamination though" she smirked up to Voldemort who was fighting to keep the smile off his face as Tom spluttered

"What is it you have planned my queen?"

Harri flushed at Voldemort's endearment "I will have to search the library shortly, but there is a ritual which will strip her of her power. She does not deserve to have such a gift as magic so I will tear it from her then torture her by purely muggle means. She is not worthy to have my magic touch her"

Voldemort closed his eyes relishing in her words spoken with such ferocious passion.

"You do not need her in the inner circle anymore My Lord, she is much more a hindrance than any use, Hermione is lethal with a wand when instructed and can easily take her place if I am not able to do so myself, I ask your permission to strip her of her gift My Lord?"

"You have my consent Lady Persephone, inform Draco and we will retire to the library to ensure we have everything prepared. I assume you have a ritual room here?"

"Oh My Lord! I haven't even given you a tour! I apologies my lord, forgive me! Tom I blame you for this, distracting me too much with your words and kisses so I come across as some common wench rather than a graceful host" Harri gushed glaring daggers at Tom who was mixed between being confused and amused at her reaction

Voldemort could not stop the laugh that bubbled out he could see now by what Tom's earlier comment about Harri switching between an ordinary teenager and the Dark Lady persona she had "do not fret Persephone, we have all been preoccupied tonight, you may give me the tour before the library visit or in the morning when we have rested"

"It is your choice My Lord, you are my guest so whatever suits you best"

"Go and inform Draco and then you can show me around"

"Please excuse me Master, My Lord" Harri kissed the respective men and dashed out of the room

"Her personality switches are amusing" Voldemort concurred

"Persephone brought up a valid point tonight, I know we wished for immortality, but you do now realise you will both literally live forever? There is no possible way for her to be killed, Death himself could not take her even if she asked it of him and there is no way to remove the soul piece from inside of her. Even if you decide to discard her as your lady there will always be a bond between the two of you"

"I know Tom, and I also know as well as you do that she is the only one I would allow to be by my side. Unfaithfulness will not be something that she will have to worry about, after her reaction to just seeing you and Bellatrix in such a position I do not think the world would survive her destruction if I were to do such a thing"

"That is all I will ask of you before you absorb me, our thoughts will be mixed once more, and I want to ensure you take care of her as I have, she is literally the female version of us"

"You sound as if you are giving me the talk young Tom" Voldemort was amused at his younger self's actions but he understood the need to protect which has been his own for the past many years

"I love her, you know this. You will also love her soon but it would be cowardly to not ensure she will be safe"

Voldemort nodded to Tom and they both left the room to find out what the screaming was.

"I bet the first blowjob from Persephone that the noise is Bellatrix and her going at each other again…" Tom proposed

"I agree with you so I cannot bet against you I am afraid…" Voldemort shared a laugh with his younger self before walking into the room to find their lady sitting on Bellatrix's back securing the woman down with a load of belts.

"Persephone where did you get such items?" Tom asked getting a closer look at what looked to be a straitjacket

"I had them stored away for when Draco and I test curses; muggles flail their arms around too much to study them properly so these come in handy"

Tom nodded to Harri's reasoning, whilst Ginny shifted a little uncomfortably. She knew her lady was dark and tortured but the lack of emotion they spoke of such a thing with made her nervous.

"Dray past me the muzzle. She has pushed me too far tonight" Harri was seething to herself ignoring the wary glances some of the rooms occupants sent her way. "Sev… keep your hair long it suits you better, now I can see you with a Mohawk I don't like it"

"Duly noted Sephy. May I ask what happened? You were absent for a little while and now you come back and literally strap Bellatrix down"

"She has crossed a line no one should even tempt to go near… as soon as morning comes you will be a member down of our lords inner circle. I will impale the whores head on a spike as a warning to anyone even thinking of going near my lord again"

"Harri… your crazy is showing this time" Draco joked

"You know something Dray… this time I do not care! Anyway I came to inform you I was retiring again for the evening, I suggest you all make your way to sleep soon also, it is coming to the early hours of the morning now so to save anymore grievances it would be easier if we were better rested as we still have around another day in lockdown" with that Harri nodded to the group and took Voldemort on a tour of the house.

The dark lord was impressed with what she had done to the place. He remembered the gloomy house from when he was younger, but his Persephone had made it tasteful.

"This is my favorite floor My Lord, Tom had to personally help me with this one" Harri announced proudly as the doors that lead to the floor opened up on their own accord. Voldemort loved it as soon as he walked in. It was a Dark Lords dream, weapons and torture devices were plastered along all of the walls, ranging from simple glass shard covered whips to a device to electrocute. There were numerous cells and some chambers with what looked like a reflective window so they could see in but the prisoners could not see out.

"Tom and I spent a few months researching all sorts of torture, as much as I despise muggles they were very ruthless when it came to punishment, so barbaric and blood thirsty! I loved it!" she cackled "I had always been fascinated by Vampires when growing up, and the legends of Dracula… for a few months when Draco, Tom and myself went into the muggle world we tried his technique of impaling… it was thrilling"

"We made a sport out of it, we would stand in a triangle position with one of us each point, one would have the muggle in front of them, one would have the pole and the other would throw a simple blasting spell. Whoever was opposite the muggle and pole would Accio the item so they would meet mid-air and impale the muggle onto it, whilst the other one blasted it away so it stuck in the ground"

Voldemort was intrigued and amused, it was quite humorous seeing a younger version of him get excited. "You have found interesting ways to torture… you will have to show me what you both know"

"Of course My Lord, follow me into this cell…"


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it has been quite a while since I updated this! Sorry sorry sorry! I had reread over the first few chapters and were not pleased with them, they seemed so juvenile that I had no idea how they managed to make readers want to read on! Ooops to me :/ they have been rewritten now though, and finally here is the update! It's a lot longer than normal chapters too to make up for how long it has taken me, reviews will be more constant now I have my muse for this back.**

**Please review also! I've not got many reviews for this story, so without feedback I have no idea if you are enjoying it **

Chapter 17

Voldemort took time to ponder just how naive he had been all throughout this current war, he hated mistakes, absolutely loathed inadequacy yet he with all his wisdom set out to kill a mere babe, without even hearing the full prophesy, what on earth was going through his brilliant mind? his years of hard workings and reaching unimaginable magic had allowed him to be this vain, no one in this day and age could admit to accomplishing the fetes he had, yet he had felt such strong compulsion to go to the Potter's house that Halloween, admittedly a rather brash move, and apart from Salazar there was no one more Slytherin than himself, so it was a move he would not usually make. Watching his counterpart filled him with accomplishment, no other wizard was more admirable than him, like Harri had admitted even men as neutral as Olivander reluctantly agreed his skill was exceptional, terrible when it came to morals maybe, but exceptional none the less. Then there was his newly acquired little one. She was beauty personified to him, deadly, sinful yet so underestimated and that is what will be the downfall to many of man. When he came here tonight he intended to collect his trinket, maybe kill a few order members, maybe even set the house alight depending on what he found inside, now he has a winning ticket to this whole damn war, became undoubtedly immortal and is now currently having a losing battle with his facial muscles as they seem to be in the form of a smile at the picture his companions make as they argue over torture devices, oh Dumbledore you old fool i pity you now, look where your over bearing ways have gotten you now, you may think the means of many overpower the means of one, but this one was your victory, and now it has become your greatest threat.

"Some interesting devices you have in here Persephone, a Catherine wheel of all things... Quite the imaginative girl aren't you, if my logic is correct a person is tied to the spokes of the wheel and then has their limbs smashed whilst it spins?" The dark lord queried.

Her eyes sparked with excitement, she was proud of the rooms she had constructed, it was not often she got to show them off, only Draco and Tom knew of their existence "Indeed My Lord! We made a game out of it though, we spin the wheel fast and gain points for certain limbs we hit with accuracy". Voldemort smirked at the enthusiasm Harri was giving out, she was almost jumping on the spot. "Come my lord come see this!". Harri grabbed Voldemort's hand and practically dragged him to the next room with a smirking Tom trailing them.

"This is my latest masterpiece" Harri flourished with a mocking bow as she opened the door. Now Voldemort was impressed, in the room sat nothing else but a chair, a chair which was plastered with spikes.

"The Judas Chair" Voldemort had a wistful tone to his voice, it was refreshing to have her ideas, even he had to admit a good old Crucio got boring after a while.

"You're familiar?" Harri had a sinister smirk on her face and she strode around the room and sensually ran her fingers over the top of the chair, keeping her gaze locked onto the men whom were still in the door way. "The torture chair, or also known as the Judas chair, the chair has been fitted with a timed heating charm, so if the poor little prisoners don't answer the questions i ask the iron spikes will slowly heat up, the straps are timed to begin to tighten depending on the mood of the interrogator, tricky charm that one was but worth the effort it took. But that is not all, every so many spikes has been filled with a flesh eating potion which will gradually enter the wounds the spikes cause, and then we finish it all off by adding a heretics fork under the neck to pierce the chin and chest if they are being really difficult, perfect for interviews i think".

"My Lord please may be leave these rooms, I'm getting a little flushed seeing you both in here and I really need to find the ritual from the library" Harri pleaded as she attempted to pull herself together, She had wanted this for so long, and now they were both in her haven, it was over whelming her and she needed a straight head for the upcoming magic's she would have to perform.

"Oh Persephone, look at the delectable color staining your cheeks" Tom purred as he glided over to her trailing his long finger down her cheek, watching as she closed her eyes basking at the small gesture. "So responsive" her hair was moved to the one side of her neck, "So eager" his nose ran down the column of her throat as she tilted her head back, "and all at our mercy, however shall we deal with you Persephone?". A whispered plea fell from her lips as her lover ran his tongue over the skin on the side of her neck. Her hands were grabbed and pinned above her head, her back hit off the wall as she was pushed into it, his pelvis grinding into her hard keeping her in place and her mouth was ravished, an insistent tongue dancing with her own and she happily submitted. Her master, Her lord, Her love… now her everything.

Voldemort watched on as the pair embraced, there was something so beautiful in the raw passion they possessed, it was a masterpiece, so tastefully erotic, yet he wanted to watch on rather than interrupt at the given moment. His scarlet gaze never wavered as Tom began to strip their Persephone of her clothing and finally enter her, not giving her a moment to wait as his hips pulled back, only to be slammed forward again, the movement sending her slightly up the wall. No matter how hard his own manhood stood at the moment he was too entranced to do anything, he noticed how Tom's silky voice took on a hissy quality to it as he got lost in the pleasure, and Persephone made the most delectable noises, he saw Tom falter and knew he was about to fill their Ladies' womb with his Cum, and just as he came to the conclusion a shout of their names was made, and then his thoughtful little one was on her knees ready to service him. He hissed to himself in satisfaction.

_HPB&amp;TMR/LV_

"I see the others have all left for their rooms" Tom commented as the trio left the dungeons to go ahead to the library, they had some research to do before they themselves could turn in for the night.

"Thankfully" Harri commented coming out of her dazed expression, "We are still stuck under the wards for around a day still, let's hope they wake up in better spirits than tonight, although I must admit I did enjoy playing the games we have" she winked to the two men and skipped down the corridor.

"Quite lively that one" Voldemort commented with such a blasé attitude that Tom could not hold his snort back and smirked at his counterpart.

"Indeed she is, although I too have enjoyed my night. A night drinking with Gryffindor's, who would have thought". The two just shook their heads at each other bemused and followed after Persephone.

Voldemort did a double take as he saw books flying from the many shelves to make piles on the table where Harri was sitting at, but that was not what caught his eye, it was that she was wearing glasses! He was so ensnared by the scene which would be many a mans fantasy that he missed what she was saying.

"I apologies Persephone, repeat yourself"

"Of course my lord, I need to create a runic circle that will keep her stabilized which should not be too difficult but I also need to ward it so it will not let any of the magical essence out once I begin collapsing her core. That in itself will be painful so I need to ensure there is a rune to keep her binded as I don't want any spells interfering with each other and there is no way I'm giving her any hope of escape. We need to make an alter with candles to make a offering to Lady magic of the return of her gift as the one gifted it too was far too corrupted to be worthy of it. Something would have stopped me so far is she was not agreeable to this, so that will not be difficult. If either of you could sort out the runic circle whilst I look upon the spell to collapse the core I would be really grateful"

"That seems too easy Persephone, removing someone's magic is a huge thing, if it was so easy to do, many would have already done so" Voldemort nodded along to Tom's logic, both looking puzzled at Harri's smug grin.

"It takes a certain type of magic wielder to have the ambition to collapse someone's core, this is not just talking about binding or reducing how much power they have, but completely collapsing it, leaving them with less magic then a squib. They will be alive but unable to even see the entrance to the leaky cauldron. Now who in history has a legacy for being 'evil' enough to do something like this?" Harri fake pondered, as she tapped a finger to her lips. "Oh great Salazar of course!" she beamed. "The collapsing spell is in parseltongue, hence the only people who have been able to do it have always been on the dark side, and those cunning folk would hardly publicize their work as general knowledge now would they?"

"I take back my previous statement" Tom said with a sheepish smile, of course he forgot about the one thing they all shared, the trio worked for another few hours and only moved onto the bedroom for some rest when they were satisfied everything was planned out properly, now they just needed the wards to be released so they could use their magic!.

_HPB&amp;TMR/LV_

Earlier that night…

"Right you all heard what Sephy said, I'm going to head up there's not exactly anything to lock down as we have no magic, and from her face earlier I am going to conclude it is safer for us all to just leave Bellatrix tied up as she is, think of it as starting her punishment early" Draco nodded to himself at his reasoning and left the room winking over to Ginny on his way out knowing the little red head would follow him, he allowed a smug smirk on his face as he heard her padded steps following him, time for some fun Draco… after that lap dance earlier I damn well need it.

"I am not sure about leaving Mr. Weasley and Bellatrix alone in the positions they are in" Severus said as he watched both figures passed out leaning over each other. "I can only imagine what the reaction will be tomorrow if they get up to anything, and I have had enough of this so called excitement to last the year".

"I agree Severus, Miss Granger has also left in a huff to go to bed, no doubt in a tiff over us not helping with the chair incident earlier, honestly the naivety of Gryffindor's these days" Lucius shook his head with disgust but his eyes shone with amusement. "We could always just put the on opposite sides of the room, simple enough right? We cannot get any blame for any further actions after that…" Severus nodded and the pair set off to do the task before retiring for the night in separate rooms.

_HBP&amp;TMR/LV_

Harri awoke to the feeling of being cocooned, she was lying on someone whilst another's arms were tightly enclosed around her waist. She peeped an eye open and was welcomed with the sight of pale skin so white that it shone in the morning sunlight, she raised her gaze to meet a red eyed contented face.

"Good morning my lord" she smiled a little unsure how to progress with Voldemort, sure she knew of him to a certain extent through their Horcrux connection and due to Tom but on a personal level she knew nothing of how to react.

"Good morning little one, I can feel anxiety coming from you, calm yourself. We are in private so proceed how you would and if I am not pleased with something I will inform you" Voldemort tightened his hold on her slightly, waking Tom up in the process, with this Harri untangled herself and sauntered into the bathroom knowing full well there were eyes on her bum as she left the room, pausing in the doorway to the bathroom she smirked over her shoulder, and rushed into the shower giggling to herself. Voldemort looked over to Tom and raised an eyebrow in enquiry; he got a smirk back before being left in the bed alone.

The trio entered the dining room and sat in the seats they were in yesterday, Harri once again had her seat pulled out for her, and she thanked them with a kiss to the cheek .

"Kreature, prepare breakfast for everyone" Harri ordered as her mask settled in place, she sat straight backed, hands tucked neatly in her lap awaiting the others.

"Yes Mistress, Mistress whats I to do with Miss Bella and the blood traitor?"

"What do you mean Kreature? Where are they?" Harri looked at both Tom and Voldemort and they both seemed as confused although they hid it better.

"They is still in the room you left them in last night"

Harri closed her eyes and took a deep breath when the memory of her strapping Bellatrix down due to kissing Tom came back to mind, she was suddenly far from interested in breakfast and more hungry for blood. When she opened her eyes again all emotion was wiped from her face yet her left eye was bright red, it was an odd look to see such contrasting colors, she looked even more dangerous, and knowing the seriousness of the situation the house elf bowed his head whilst Tom stroked the back of her neck to calm her down.

"Release them of their binds Kreature, there is not much I can do whilst we have no magic, allow them the sense of false security, she will obviously think I am a heartfelt Gryffindor, and Ron will assume the same thinking I easily forgive. Dismissed Kreature"

"Calm Persephone" Tom ordered, he may have seemed cold but Harri knew him well to know he was worried.

"Do not fret Persephone, you will have your revenge soon" Voldemort added but the color of her eyes still remained.

Draco was the first to enter the breakfast room, with a giggling Ginny trailing after him, as soon as he caught sight of his Lady he ignored the red head and went and knelt down next to Harri kissing her hand with a murmured greeting.

"Good morning Peitho, I assume it was you that left Bellatrix tied up" she smirked to her friend.

"Of course My Lady" Draco smirked up at her, the pair laughed a little before Harri waved him away and he went and sat in a seat next to Tom knowing his father would take the opposite side of the table with Severus. Hermione came next with a brooding look on her face and took a seat without greeting the table's occupants, a sharp cough came from the blonde opposite her and she looked up panicked before jumping out of her seat before kneeling and greeting her lady and then her lord and a nod to Tom.

Tom and Voldemort shared a look with each other as they took in everyone's demeanors; it was fascinating to see how they all reacted to each other for Voldemort. They all acted like he did with his inner circle, he remembered when he was Tom's age and his first circle would act the same way, and now here he was sitting with a previous friend's grandson, whom was acting in the same subservient manor. Oh lord he probably went to school with his Persephone's grandfather! It is lucky he did not have many morals or this situation would have been quite awkward, she was his anyway he shrugged his previous thoughts away and looked up as Bellatrix entered and room and took the seat opposite his Persephone, the first seat on the left hand side of the table where his most trusted should sit. He saw his Persephone's eye twitch as she fought to control herself as Bellatrix kneeled and kissed his robe before reseating ignoring the rest of the occupants. Tom started to stroke his lady's neck again when he saw her shoulders tense at the sight of her relative, his gaze sharpened as she took the seat where Lucius should have sat so he began to just imagine the sweet torture his lover was going to issue the woman for her daring to touch him. Draco almost lost control over his emotions when he too noticed where his aunt sat, he shook his head to himself at her stupidity.

"Where the hell is the food" Everyone's gaze shot up and stared at red headed boy as he swaggered in, he obviously assumed Harri had once again forgiven him for how he acted yesterday and took a seat next to Hermione almost brushing thighs with her. Draco and Harri locked gazes both of them speechless at what was happening, they both shrugged helplessly at each other, Tom and Voldemort were faring no better either, both thinking to each other how dense Ronald could be.

"Shut it blood traitor, My lord is in your presence you should have more respect!" Bellatrix hissed.

"oh not again" Harri muttered to herself, a snort came from her blonde friend as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She looked up at Voldemort silently pleading with him to stop the mad bitch before she even began but the dark lord just raised an eyebrow, too amused with the situation to do anything, so she changed tactic and pouted at him before turning to Tom and turned the big eyed look on him instead knowing he would cave easily, she knew she had won when Tom's gaze narrowed at her before turning away and she felt movement from her other side as Voldemort laughed silently to himself.

"Do not start Bellatrix, we already know manners at not his strong suit" Tom drawled and then cursed to himself as the woman fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Of course My Prince, I'll take anything that comes out of your mouth" his Persephone literally growled upon hearing this, and had to take steady breaths to once again calm herself.

"Enough Bellatrix!" Voldemort almost shouted, he was losing his calm more than ever, the situation was taxing on him more than ever now, he knew she would not dare to utter such words if his wand was working. "I warned you yesterday about the situation you caused, move seats now!"

"But My Lord please!" she begged, her face desperate as she was being publicly shown to not being in his favor, that in itself was more harmful than torture to her mixed up mind.

"Now" Voldemort did not take his eyes off her once and she bowed her head and scurried down the table and took a seat next to the complaining male Weasley.

Severus and Lucius were the last to arrive, and noticing the tense atmosphere greeted their lord and took their seats with no issue.

"Kreature you may serve" Persephone ordered in a soft voice, those loyal to her recognizing it as when she was in control and barely keeping a hold of the white hot fury that was inside of her. Voldemort raised his cutlery and breakfast began.

"So Draco… you seem to be in a satisfied mood this morning" Persephone teased, and just like that the atmosphere loosened up, yet her one eye was still shining red. Draco smirked and looked over to his bed partner before turning back to his lady and winking.

"I am Sephy… you too seem to be quite satisfied this morning" he teased back enjoying watching Persephone struggle from blushing.

"Oh I am Draco oh I am" she purred smiling at Voldemort then Tom.

"Do you have any plans for what to do for the remaining lockdown hours My Lady?" Hermione enquired she felt quite left out of the group at the moment, she was still slightly unsettled from the discovery of Harri being Deaths mistress, then the humiliation she had when Ron's chair fell on her and she received no help.

"I do not. But we could resume the games from yesterday, the truth serum is still in us so any direct question will be answered truthfully, until we can think of something else to pass the time. Is that ok with you My Lord?"

The phase of pleasure he got from her asking his permission was still thrilling for him, he gave her an acknowledging nod and the group adjourned to the sitting room.

"I refuse to play this!" Ron stated crossing his arms "I got humiliated yesterday I'm not doing it again"

"Grow up weasel, not everything is about you" Draco mocked "We all had to do embarrassing things yesterday, you're the only one making a scene out of it"

"Come on Ron" Ginny pleaded, she was trying not to get in between the tension between her brother and the rest of the group, she knew he was foolish and thought before he acted, but he was still her brother. Ron flopped down on the floor next to his sibling ignoring the disgusted looks the rest of the group threw him.

"Here, we'll spin the bottle, whoever spins gets to ask whoever it lands on a question, this will ease up the tension a little" Harri smiled trying to ease the situation. "and if that does not help we will just have to bring up Dumbledore's name as that seems to allow alcohol at no matter what time of day". Her comment caused a few laughs, 'mission accomplished' she thought.

"Ok Lucius… if Draco were to be forced into a marriage contract who would be the female part?" Harri had always wanted to know this, and she and Draco no matter how much digging they did could not seem to find out who it would be. Lucius avoided his sons eye contact as he heard the question.

"Miss Parkinson"

Silence followed his answer, he looked up to see all the teens and even Severus looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Harri and Draco looked at each other, then to Lucius then back to each other and they still did not have a response.

"I'll make sure you find a suitable bride Draco, I promise" Harri concluded to the still shell shocked blonde, Draco nodded speechless over his father.

"Mr Malfoy… you do know she's a complete slut, as in literally bedded most of Hogwarts, she has no class, and as shallow as it sounds her looks are not exactly fitting of those that previous Malfoy brides have had…" Hermione said, feeling slightly bad for her friend.

"Lucius what the hell are you thinking?" Severus could hold it in no longer "are you indebted to the family in anyway? I do not see how you would assume she would be a decent wife, her grades are barely scraping average, merlin knows how she got into Slytherin, she has no tact at all"

"She is a pureblood and her family has been in allegiance with my own for many years, Draco and Pansy were play dates when they were younger and have been what I assumed was friends since starting Hogwarts…"

"Father please don't" was all Draco could contribute to the conversation before taking his turn which landed on Ron.

"Weasel… whom would your family arrange your marriage to? I assume your parents have spoken about it incase you do not find a female suitor"

"Harri of course" he replied rolling his eyes like it was obvious, "Dumbledore has had the negotiations set up with my mom for a few years now, I can fool around as much as I want but come our 18th birthday's we are to be wed"

Voldemort had to grab a hold of Tom before he pounced, he was beginning to become rather worried with the way certain Gryffindor's caused his younger self to act, Lucius had no such luck and missed his grab on Draco as he sprung up to attack Ron only to be thrown backwards when the houses magic interfered.

"What the hell are you going on about?!" Harri shouted "I am not in no way marrying you, not at all, Dumbledore cannot arrange such contracts"

"Oh he has Harri" Ron snidely responded, enjoying the outrage that was on her face. "It has been listed with the ministry at line protection contract, as you are the last of a few houses, all of which the titles will fall to me as your husband"

"You have to make it out of here alive first for that to happen" Tom growled.

"Dumbledore has no say over things such as that, the only way a contract could take place would be if I signed it as head of house, Sirius signed when he was alive, or Severus signed as he was appointed Godfather, and nothing short of an imperious would make him sign me over to you" Harri was beginning to pant with anger, she was beyond furious, how dare they all think they could meddle in her life, married to a Weasley pfft yeah right. "You're not even compatible, for a pureblood marriage the male has to be able to prove that he can look after his wife, I have expensive taste, my school expense vault has more than your whole families income, that alone would show you are not suitable, my grade average is much higher than yours, there is absolutely nothing that you could bring to the marriage that I already do not have. Plus the blacks have to follow certain characteristics when they are in an arranged marriage and let me tell you now, red hair and freckles are not included, there has to be some sort of aristocracy in your looks and I can see absolutely none" Persephone did not care how stuck up she sounded, she could not believe it!.

"You think you are so high and mighty potter!" Ron shouted as he got to his feet, "you insult me like this when you yourself are nothing but a scar headed freak" The whole group saw Harri wince at the word freak, but Ron did not stop there. "Yes you heard me.. FREAK that is what that pretty little scar that your relative carved into your thigh says isn't it?"

"How do you know about that?" Harri whispered, outward appearance made it look as if she were upset, when really she was trembling with rage.

"Oh we all knew, Dumbledore had to make sure you were pliable to his orders, what better way than to ensure your family beat that into you" Ron smirked as he sat down, not a word was spoken as they waited for Harri to make her move, Tom was so furious it was actually displayed on his face, in his head were millions of images of the red head fool being tortured in the most vicious ways, the images were the only thing keeping Voldemort's anger from showing too. Draco was almost vibrating in his seat, this was his sister in everything but blood he was talking about!, Ginny bowed her head knowing no matter what she did now would not be enough to save her brother. Severus and Lucius both shared shocked looks… they could not believe just how dirty the so called light side played. Harri finally raised her head and lifted an eyebrow, her face showed she was anything but impressed with what was said, both her eyes were now literally glowing green the same color Deaths were for those that remembered.

"You will get your comeuppance do not worry, you can sit there all high and mighty now but you will get what you are due I vow it" Persephone's voice did not sound natural, it had an ethereal echo to it, and the vows magic washing over them showed just how serious she was. Persephone raised her arms and channeled the similar pattern to what she did the previous night and the room became distorted once more as a kneeling figure was summoned.

"Mistress" Death purred as he kissed her wrist.

"Rise Death" Persephone ordered, she was not holding back anymore she had enough, no more mercy was being shown, Death hooked his fingers under his mistress's chin so their eyes connected. The rest of the group were silent, not at all comfortable with the deity in their presence again.

"It has been a testing night for you has it not my Mistress" The deity rubbed one finger across Persephone's cheek in comfort. "What is it you wish of me my Mistress?"

"I think you know what I want to know, you are just building suspense" Death chuckled with a shrug when Persephone smiled at him. "When is it Ronald Weasley dies and in what manner?" she enquired looking straight at the red headed male, ignoring all the shocked looks of the rest of the group.

"Oh my Mistress it will be fantastic" Death spoke, his voice silky and seductive. "In twenty six days to be exact, his torture will start in twenty days, in those days he will be starved, raped, placed in a box and buried alive with an enchantment to ensure he still breaths, he will endure many false visions of his fears, he will spend an afternoon surrounded by dementors and then the physical torture begins, he will have bones broken, skin stripped, fingers and toes chopped off, runes carved into his flesh to ensure he stays alive, he will be burnt, and have his eyeballs removed but charms placed upon him so his other senses are more active, and to top it off to add mockery to the situation he will have four Gryfin's tied to his limbs then set off so he is quartered before you finally set him on fire for a final time and allow him to die"

Persephone smiled at the diety, they were both obviously pleased with what she would do. "does it turn out as fantastic as it sounds?"

"Even better my Mistress" the pair shared a laugh again before turning back to the pale group.

Voldemort was hard as fuck, he knew his little one was now more open to torture but the extents she had planned for the Weasley boy were enthralling, he sent a silent message to Tom who was more than happy to agree that she needed fucking till she could not walk.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were so pale they looked as if they were about to faint.

"and is there anyway he can avoid this Death?" Persephone asked still not taking her eyes off of Ron as the deity stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and chin on her head, an action which caused Tom and Voldemort to narrow their eyes.

"No my Mistress, I myself have placed magic upon him which will portkey him to you no matter where you are, nothing can break it so he can try all he likes for the next twenty days to find a way out, I also refuse to collect his death so suicide or any other means will not work for him"

"Oh you are wonderful" Persephone leaned back slightly into his embrace, she knew Voldemort and Tom would not be happy with this action but they needed to understand on her relationship with Death, he had been with her all her life as a companion, she was not blind to his appearance, she knew he was a walking wet dream but she also knew nothing serious would happen between them it was all harmless.

"Sephy… please" Hermione begged, she looks sick, both Ginny and Ron had not said a word, Draco was gloating to himself, this is why he was so loyal to Harri, she did not abuse her power. Severus and Lucius were slightly shaken but also very impressed.

Persephone raised an eyebrow, a slight twitch to her eye showing she was pissed off.

"Surely you do not have to go to such lengths…" Hermione begged looking helpless. Draco stood and went and knelt by his Lady his head bowed, Death moved around so he was stood next to her also with his head tilted, he was torn between being amused at her and angry for second questioning his mistress.

"and what do you assume is a fitting punishment?" Persephone's question was spoken in a soft voice, yet her whole face was hard and cold.

"I understand you want to take his life I do, but please my lady… in such a way! It is brutal, barbaric! Surely you do not want to issue such things after the childhood you yourself had!" she knew she had gone too far when she heard a growl come from Tom's direction, she raised her head to look at Harri and flinched at the unadulterated hatred that was now being shown. Death had placed a hand on his mistress's back to placate her.

"Death does your magic work in here?" Persephone asked in a deadly voice

"It does my Mistress"

"Torture her" was the strong command, even Tom and Draco were shocked. Next thing Hermione was on the floor releasing heart breaking screams, the pain she was going through had no words to describe it, it felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly, as her very life force was crushed out of her body, her head was being hammered in as her bones were all shattered. The group watched in astonishment as the brunette screamed herself hoarse from her position on the floor, her fingers were bleeding as her nails were torn from her trying to grab leverage on the floor, her hair was crumpled from being pulled, and she was sweating profusely. Persephone raised her hand and Death stopped his magic flowing, everything he had just done to Hermione was all mental, the only damage she had on her was the cosmetic damage she caused herself, the brunette had tears running down her face as she tried to pull herself together.

"Do not ever mention my childhood again, this is your only warning, one more and no matter how loyal you are or how much of a friend I saw you as you will have a similar ending to Weasley. You have heard how you are going to die Weasley, let that be a lesson to you if you even think of betraying me now" Persephone looked at Ginny as she bowed her head, "you won't be able to escape me now, you won't be able to tell anyone to help you, so for the next twenty days you will be plagued with thoughts of what is going to happen, make the most of what you have left". She winked at Ron before touching Draco's shoulder as a signal for him to rise and join the group.

"I am proud of you my Mistress, is there anything else you need of me?"

"No Death, all is done. Thank you for the assistance"

"Always my Mistress" Death placed another kiss on Harri's wrist and disappeared. Harri took a moment to control herself once more and slipped out of her Persephone persona, with a shy smile to Voldemort she took her seat next to Tom.

"_You are getting it when we are next alone" _Tom hissed his eyes dilated with lust._"I'm stuck between spanking that fine ass for allowing another male to touch you in such a familiar way, and fucking you senseless, you have no idea how beautiful you are when you take charge, your aura changes and you stand tall, and its hot at hell"_

"_Your punishment for the Weasley boy is purely delicious Persephone, I would be delighted if I were invited to witness such an event take place"_ Voldemort added smirking when he saw their little one squirm. _"Your pussy is dripping is it not? You have moisture spreading to your thighs just from the promise of what will come"_

"_My Lord" _Harri's hiss came out more as a pant as she closed her eyes and allowed their words to wash over her. Tom pushed her hair to the side as he began to kiss up her throat, in no way was he shy, he loved parading his Persephone around, showing off what others could never have.

"_Let's return to the game for now, you have just had death punish your friend, it would be proper to defuse the situation now so it does not stick in her mind for it to build up into her wanting to turn against you" _ Voldemort said, drawing their attention back to the still silent room.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back guys! Sorry once again for the wait. I've written a few chapters in advance now so I will be back to weekly updates **** there's been a few deep conversations in the recent chapters but I am trying to get it back to the game! **

**Hope you enjoy. **

Persephone took a deep breath and attempted what Voldemort said but she could not, just one look at the occupants of the room and all she could do is shake her head to herself thinking of what had happened. She stood and walked away from the group before turning back with a piercing gaze.

"I will say this one time, and this one time will be your warning to what you are involved with. This is no joke, you may enjoy every day school life in a sheltered classroom where the biggest worry you have is when your homework is due or what grade you will get in your examinations, but outside of that bubble Hogwarts castle has you all in, is the real damn world. A world where a man who now portrays himself as the all kind headmaster where light seems to shine out of him, but he was once the lover to the same dark wizard he supposedly won in a duel of honor, the same man who would mess with a child's life to the extent of prisoning innocent people and allowing abuse just so he had the assurance that that child would be moldable to his views. Do none of you think it ironic how he has never ran for minister? A man of his supposed caliber would surely want to be minister? But no he is satisfied with being a headmaster, the one place where the impressionable live, the place where his teachings will be sunk in, the only ones who think differently end up in the house of serpents and therefore stereotypically 'evil', Dumbledore is just one example, people flock to bow down to him, and why? All because he beat a man who was so in love with him, he lowered his own wand? Yes that's right. Now Dumbledore is nothing more than a wizard with a high power level, nothing special. Then there are people like me, I may only look like a teenager but my soul is anything but, I am deaths mistress… is this sinking in? DEATHS!" she roared panting with anger now.

"Death the most powerful being out there and I share a soul with the damn thing! I have him as a constant companion in my mind, and have had since being born, I have seen things and even sometimes participated in things that would leave you too scared at night to even sleep from the nightmares they would bring you! This! This being deaths mistress is not just a mere title, I have orders, I have tasks to complete, I have to ensure this whole fucked up world does not destroy itself before its time! So as you enjoy your life, have the perfect family, strive for the perfect job I will not! Any children I have, I will outlive, any job I want I will eventually have as I am im-fucking-mortal! So I will not be disrespected in my own home! If you cannot handle this then by all means retire to your rooms and once the house is out of lockdown to not approach me again unless it is to foolishly lift a wand against me. Any knowledge of me is bound so no treachery will happen."

With one last glance at the still crying Hermione, Persephone grabbed a bottle of vodka and sat in front of the family tapestry ignoring the group.

How dare someone she personally taught voice judgment on what Weasley will endure?!. She had opened Hermione's eyes to the manipulations she was being put through, she had unveiled her real heritage, she had spent hours pouring runic magic into a bracelet to ensure her one time friends mind would be safe from any compulsions issued to her and now the damn Half-blood shows sympathy for that fucking red-head! After he admitted to knowing of her childhood torment! She was done! No more! If this is the gratitude she receives they can go fuck themselves, so when the war comes and they get tore apart may their souls shrill to themselves that they should have listened!.

Only Draco was truly loyal to her, and she loved him with everything she had because of it. No matter what she asked he would do it and not out of being selfish but because he truly loved her too, her brother in everything but blood. Even Tom/Voldemort was only in this due to the Horcrux she housed, sure she and Tom fell in love but his own benefits would always outweigh hers, she knew this and that is why she respected him, he hid nothing. But Draco was one in a million his kind of loyalty was almost impossible to come by, she thought with a fond smile as she traced his face on the tapestry.

_HPB&amp;TMR/LV_

Draco sneered at the still sniveling girl in disgust. He was truly disgusted with her, none of them seemed to realize the honor they had bested upon them to be acknowledged by Persephone, she could easily destroy the world and Death would just ship her to another one happily yet she did not abuse her power. He looked over to his lady with a loving smile as she raced his picture on the family tree, he often did the same thing to hers; his sister in everything but Malfoy blood. Draco thought about what had happened this weekend so far, so many years of training and secrets seemed to have been shoved into a day's reveal and now he was wondering if it was all too soon, he could see the worry in Tom's eyes as he watched his love seem to drink away her problems, he could see the same shadowed in their godfathers and even his father seemed the same. Voldemort was contemplating something but that was to be assumed, he had done a lot of damage to his soul so emotions did not come easy to him yet, he knew this. Then Draco looked back to his classmates; and copied Persephone's earlier actions and shook his head and grabbed a vodka bottle.

"To ungrateful wretches" he toasted tipping his head in Hermione's direction and drank a large gulp.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione sniffled, bringing everyone's attention back to her now she seemed responsive.

Draco shot her a filthy look before drinking once again. "You know full well what I mean, after everything My Lady has done for you! All the teachings! The trust she gave you! The money, the knowledge, help for your family, and this is how you repay her?" Draco took a deep and walked over to her. "Where were you when Persephone found you? Yes snivelling in a bathroom thanks to fucking Weasley bullying you, you were known as the bucktoothed know-it-all mudblood for merlin's sake! Yet she gave you a chance when no one else would, she guided you! She did not even ask for your loyalty! She showed you the truth that this so called 'light' side were doing and she was truthful over what she did and this is the thanks she receives! And yet you sit here and bring up the taboo of her childhood and defend that filth next to you who has just admitted to knowing what her family did! You are the lowest of the fucking low! You are genuinely worse than Weasley in betrayal. He has been moulded to what he believes due to his upbringing but you knew the truth and you still attempt to save him! I can't even look at you" Draco picked up his drink and went to sat next to his Lady, clinked bottles with her, gave her a smile and went to study the tapestry too.

_HPB&amp;TMR/LV_

Severus looked over to Lucius and lifted and eyebrow; "Impressive" he drawled.

Lucius nodded, contemplated what had been said. "I agree with Draco though, but that may be due to having a wizarding upbringing… we grew up with the myths and legends of the deities. So I already know what an honour it is to meet Deaths Mistress never mind Death himself, and in pleasant circumstances, it is not a fete many could claim"

Severus's smirk widened "You just like bragging"

"Indeed I do old friend" he chuckled. "It's a lot of pressure on someone so young, no wonder there is so much Drama, I do not mean that as an insult either, but Persephone must have a lot going on on a daily basis"

"My Lord do you know anything of the work she does for Death?" Severus asked

"No, nor does Tom, he has never asked due to being not exactly fond of the deity" Voldemort chuckled when Tom glared at him.

"Persephone does not mention her work, but from her comment about ensuring the world does not destroy itself I can only guess that it involved ridding of any who harm it" Tom added.

Lucius nodded, "That makes sense, there were stories we were told as children about demons and such, they were more of a warning parents would tell us to ensure good behaviour, and most stories have some truth. So maybe due to her comment about nightmares, she may deal with such things? Something as killing a person would not be enough to give death eaters nightmares, so there must be something else out there. Killing a person, even if tortured would not be enough to give Death eaters nightmares…"

Voldemort nodded "On my travels in my youth I came across many things which would lead to the theory that demons exist. It is only logical that Death would have a connection with them, it is rather foolish of me to want Death here to question him for knowledge"

The other three men laughed and nodded they too would love to delve into what Death would know.

"We could just ask Persephone" Tom said a little bashfully. Voldemort, Severus and Lucius all had a deadpanned look on their face… how had they missed that?!

_HPB&amp;TMR/LV_

Ginny looked at her brother and her friend and closed her eyes in grief. She too was shocked at Hermione's words, not even she had stood up for Ron and he was her blood. Harri had always been kind to her, hid nothing and helped her in any way she needed. She truly looked up to the girl, only a year older then herself and took on things that would easily break anyone else herself included.

"Why Hermione?" she whispered looking at her friend in pity. "You know he does not deserve any loyalty he has done nothing but hurt her, why put yourself in harms way for him?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with dead eyes, "You don't understand Ginny! How are we safe with the power she has! Power corrupts!" she whispered harshly.

"No… not Harri. The fact that she is not already corrupted shows that, she could have killed you for your comment but she merely punished you. You out of everyone in this house have insulted her more since we've been locked in. I don't understand what is going on with you Hermione, if anything it seems you are being corrupt not her"

Hermione reared back as if she had been slapped. "How can you say that?"

"Quite easily!" Ginny shouted back, she too getting to her feet and gaining Persephone and Draco's attention. "You accuse her of being on the path to being corrupt but it is not blatantly obvious that it is you! You have had a taste of the power she has and now you want it! How did we not notice! You always have to add your two cents as if you know best; you always seem to mention your connection to her as if it brings you some safety, its you who got greedy not her!"

Persephone and Draco looked at each other both silently wondering how they too did not notice.

"It makes sense" Draco frowned but he too agreed.

"You all get it so easy!" Hermione screeched, now looking more like a relative of Bellatrix on the crazy scale. "You all get noticed because of your names, you have access to knowledge that I could only dream of thanks to a muggle upbringing! How does your blood line make you any better than me? I have some of the highest grades in our year, I know a ridiculous amount of spells yet do I ever get acknowledged as anything but Potters Muggleborn friend?!"

"Jealousy yet again"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! If anyone has any ideas on how I could rewrite the summary for this fic I would really appreciate it! I will obvs give credit where it is due, but the summary seems lacking for how the fic has progressed so far. Thanks for reading! This chapter is shorter but I've finally got back to the more fun stuff. **

**Chapter 19**

"Why must you focus on what you cannot easily have, nothing has a meaning unless it is worked for" Persephone said in a whispered voice. "What would you gain if everything you wanted was just handed to you?" she asked Hermione and gained nothing but a bowed head in reply. "You have entered the magical world just like every other muggle raised wizard with the same lacking of knowledge, the same wonder and excitement of the possibilities and into the same hierarchy that every other wizard lives by… every pureblood family out there once started off as a mudblood, and over generations built their family name to mean something, through power, skill, money, even spell crafting… it all involves working for it, how the hell did you end up in Gryffindor?"

Hermione's slight stiffening did not go unnoticed, clearly Sephy had hit a nerve with that.

"I'm not even dealing with this at the moment, this conversation will be postponed for when we are in a more private place. Draco come drink with me?" Harri pouted over to her blonde friend who was still glaring at Hermione. "Well this is awkward…."

Everyone in the room had an stifling air about them, no one was sure how to proceed. Harri was all for starting an argument with Bellatrix for the sake of something to do but even that seemed such a waste of her time, 'oh great now I'm acting like an emo' she moped to herself putting her head in her hands.

"There was this one time last year myself and Draco were out in some deserted place in America… don't ask it was yet another boring day so we had to do something… "

Draco's expression shifted to a wistful smile as he thought of that day.

"We had nothing else to do so we decided to make the muggles think aliens existed" Harri snickered, glad her story was easing up the tense room. "Draco dressed in grey morph suit and we spelled him so he glowed, he rode a broom with my invisibility cloak covering it and chased me past these people who were searching for aliens. They had all these high-tech cameras recording. So I ran as fast as I could screaming, begging them to help me as Draco trailed me slowly on the broom" Harri and Draco both were sniggering to each other. "The group of muggles were too damn shocked to do anything they just stood there frozen as Draco zoomed up to me and threw the cloak over both of us, as if I was kidnapped, the story was in newspapers for weeks"

"Pfft that's nothing compared to when Sephy met with the vampire lord" Draco snickered as Harri blushed and avoided Tom's inquisitive look.

"I've never heard this tale Persephone…." Tom drawled which gained a lifted brow from Voldemort before shifting their attention back to the blushing girl.

"What happened?" Lucius questioned, quite unsettled with the creatures his son had been involved with.

"Sephy was invited for a meeting with him, he could sense what she was to Death, meaning he held a certain respect for her, and due to this was safe in his presence, so she attended. She drilled him with questions, asking how true the Dracula tales were, if there was such thing as a sparkly vampire, if they could drink animal blood, what sun light does to them. He found her quite endearing and was happy to answer her questions, she then asked if he could have sex with humans checking if his strength would break their bones, and he offered to show her how sex with a vampire could be and asked if she would be willing to become a bride, she sat there literally for five minutes wide eyed and open mouthed, it was hilarious before she started spluttering and blushing, and said 'thank you for the offer Mr Vampire Sir'. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore at this point and neither could he"

Tom's eyes narrowed at Sephy, as hers narrowed at Draco, who also had his fathers narrowed at him. Voldemort's were narrowed at Tom wondering why his counterpart allowed for such things to happen, Severus's were narrowed at the floor thinking what the hell he got himself in to. Bellatrix's were narrowed at Ron and Hermione, planning how she could use their betrayals, and the other teens just felt lost. They had no idea just who Harri was involved with and were thinking of ways of getting information to the order.

"Draco masturbated in potions class before!" Harri shouted not pleased with her friend for his tattle tale.

Draco's face turned to horror as Severus's head snapped up and pierced him with his gaze.

"Care to explain Draco?" Snape drawled out, dragging out the 'explain' to his now mortified godson.

"Harri let Vlad drink her blood!" Draco sniped back, wincing guiltily when he saw the look Tom sent her.

"Oh you fucker!" Harri glared, "Draco had sex with a muggle prostitute!"

It was torn between Lucius and Draco who had the more sickly pallor to their expressions.

"Harri thought she pissed herself the first time she squirted in bed with Tom"

"Draco I am going to kill you!" Harri fumed, but no way was she backing down from this. "Draco once drank piss" she smirked smugly.

"Oh merlin no no no" Lucius mumbled to himself rubbing his temples.

"You have done the same thing if I remember correctly" Severus added, it was a thrill getting one over such an arrogant man, so he happily bathed in his petty win, and gloated to himself once more when Lucius glared at him.

"Like father like son" Harri chirped snickering to herself.

"Severus likes to dress up in the bedroom and play out scenes in cosplay"

"NO WAY!" Harri shouted elated at Lucius's outburst. "Who who who? What characters?" She got on her knees giving Lucius her best pouty face.

"Never you mind brat!" Severus hissed, ignoring the laughing teenagers in the room. "Lucius once had shaving rash in his pubic region and came to me thinking he was diseased"

Harri was now more than amused; she would let Draco off for spilling her secrets for the gossip she was finding out.

"You swine!" Lucius snarled back. "Draco you can stop laughing, you used to write poetry about an ebony haired girl, who I'm now assuming is Sephy" The elder Malfoy raised a smug eyebrow at his now chastised son.

"Father reads smutty romance novels"

Harri could not take it any longer and burst out laughing, even Tom and Voldemort fought a smile over that confession.

"Persephone writes smutty stories…" Tom smirked at his little love.

"Tom has a foot fetish…"

"So do you…" the couple smiled at each other.

"There's just something about seeing you barefoot" she sighed her eyes sparkling with lust.

"I'm not sure if to be creeped out by that …" Ginny added blushing brightly as she had yet to say anything in the game and did not want the attention.

"I love every part of him what can I say" Persephone winked over to Tom and got a smirk back from him, before he patted his lap and she went and settled on him inhaling his comforting scent. "Ok Draco what's the most embarrassing thing you have done?"

"Getting thrown out of ASDA… that had to be one of the most traumatic experiences of my life!" he whined as Harri bit her lip to hold her laugh. "Sephy dared me to go into ASDA find the isle with the female monthlies products and quote a line from a muggle girl called mean girls to one of the workers there, it went something along the lines of needing a different tampon sized as I used the heavy flow ones and I was being bullied by people saying I was not a virgin when it was really due to the tampon and my wide set vagina…"

And with that everyone's laughing started all over again.


End file.
